Making Cranes
by xXxCelticXAshxXx
Summary: Kato Kazuki took the part in a boys love movie, opposite a teenager named Konma Takuya. But he didn't expect to find himself falling in love as they filmed. Kazuki/Takuya, Kazuya, no Tenimyu
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so _technically _this isn't allowed on fanfiction but you guys are very mean if you report this and who actually follows the guidelines anyways? –gets on knees- PLEASE don't report me! –begs-_

_So, this is a Kazuya story (Kazuki/Takuya) and they've never met so, no Tenimyu, or this happens in stead of Tenimyu (I know, a sad thought). And I know they are probably WAY OOC but I mean seriously? It's difficult writing about people you've never met… Takuya I think will be a little easier, Kazuki on the other hand…_

_Okay, I'll let you get on with the story and remember PLEASE DON'T REPORT IT! T.T I'll cry. I seriously will. :( D: U.U =( _

**Disclaimer: Is this even nessecary? I mean, I don't own Kazuki and Takuya. Nobody does except for them. Though, they own each other. They sound just short of legally being married…**

_Read and review, please, nya! And don't report, please xInfinity, nya! If anyone has really major problems with this, please tell me and I'd rather take it down then get in trouble with ff but I don't think you guys will unless you are a stickler for the rules and really mean… T.T_

_Also, this is my second account, but I won't tell you who I am. Though you might recognize how I write, ect._

_-_

**Chapter One**

* * *

-

'_**Taku: **__Your relationship with Sugimori-kun, it's not going to last. I can tell just by looking at the two of you. Sooner or later, something will happen to make it end._

_**Notani: **__(pause) I know that, and I'm okay with that…_

-

Sighing, Kato Kazuki let the script drop onto the table and brought his hand to his head. He wasn't even finished with it yet and he already knew he couldn't say "no".

He had never even _entertained _the thought of doing a boy's love movie, but when the script was given to him and he was told to read it and think it over, he did so, and now he found himself only being able to think "yes, yes, yes!"

While his main goal was to be a singer, he knew he could act, and wondered if just maybe this could help propel his career? Of course, it could always backfire. Was he willing to give trying this a chance?

But the answer popped into his head as soon as he asked himself that question. Yes, he was, he had to, the tale called to him.

The man gave a light scoff at how ridiculous he sounded to himself. "The tale called to him." That sounded like a line from a movie about a drama queen, and was completely out of character for him. Though—he figured—when you liked something enough, you tended to be out of character all of the time. Or at least, that's what he has noticed about _other _people.

Mainly about his friend Shirota Yuu, the dork. When he would ever work up the guts to ask whoever it was he liked out, he did not know.

He looked back down at the stack of paper and tilted his head. The characters were… interesting to say the least. There was the character that they wanted him to try out for; Sugimori Shou. Sugimori reminded him a bit of the character Yagyuu Hiroshi from Prince of Tennis. He didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, though.

The character was serious and polite, and while most of the minor characters had trouble believing he had any feelings or emotions whatsoever, Kazuki could tell that he had a multitude of both problems and emotions.

And yet, those problems were nothing when compared to the ones of the other main character; Notani Yuuma.

He sighed and leaned back into his couch. The kid had larger problems than Shirota's dorkiness and that was definitely saying something. Not only was the boy's mother a single parent with three jobs, but Notani had a serious case of Histrionic Personality Disorder, of the vivacious histrionic subtype.

The small blush that rose to his cheeks when he thought about some of the _scenes _he would have to do with his co-star if he got the part was inevitable. Kazuki really hoped it would be R-15 and not R-18.

But at least it wasn't the character he was trying out for that had to do _that _multiple times with different people.

He felt sorry for the poor person who was cast in Notani's role.

* * *

"Yoroshiku," Kazuki bowed.

The boy bowed back, smiling, and repeated the phrase. "Konma Takuya," he stated, introducing himself.

"Kato Kazuki," he said back as the casting director walked over to them.

"Do the two of you know what to do?" questioned the slightly rounding man and without waiting for a response he said, "You two go into that room and adlib as your characters. We want to see how well you know your characters and just what type of chemistry you two have together. Don't be afraid or nervous to do anything. This is all acting, everyone should understand that." he gave them each a nod before walking away, signaling to go ahead.

Konma cast Kazuki a small shy smile before entering the room and seating himself on the shiki futon, placing the ear buds of his iPod into his ears.

Kazuki waited a second before walking in, back straight and a serious expression on his face. After closing the door behind him he looked at shorter boy sitting there, scrolling through songs. He gave a silent sigh.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you actually going to come into the room some more?" Konma spoke as Notani Yuuma, not looking up from the small machine in his hand.

He nodded and walked over to the other actor, sitting down on the edge of the futon, hands shaking a little as he clasped them nervously in character.

Taking in a deep breath, Kazuki said, "I wanted to talk to you about—"

"I'm sorry," he was cut off and the brunette looked down at the other boy whose dark hat shielded his face from being seen.

Konma brought up his hand and took out one earphone, peeking up from beneath his cap, a small smile on his face. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "I shouldn't have done that but you just looked so…" his smile widened to a grin as he turned his head upwards completely and locked his eyes with Kazuki's. "Cute standing there looking out of place."

Letting the blush rise his face, Kazuki cleared his throat and turned away slightly. "I wasn't expecting you to… you know what?" he gave a small, nervous laugh. "It doesn't even matter anymore. What's done is done, ne?"

"Hmm," the other boy hummed, giving a slight nod and then another smile as he dropped his iPod down next to him and stretched out his legs. "I guess so." He agreed, hand slowly inching towards Kazuki's leg.

Kazuki eyed it openly and scooted a few centimeters away.

"But you know," Konma added, "You really are a rather good kisser, Shou-kun."

"I am?—wait, what're you doing?" he asked, backing up off of the futon to land on the ground as Konma crawled toward him.

Konma laughed as Kazuki came to a halt, back hitting the far wall, and the capped boy slowly crawled the rest of the way on his knees, resting his smaller hands on Kazuki's muscular thighs, lips just barely brushing the shell of his ear.

Real shivers were sent down the singer's spine as the younger boy's heat radiated from the actor to envelop him. "Shou," he whispered, hot breath traveling down his neck. "I know,"

The hands inched up his legs, hands softly moving up his chest to finally come to rest just on his neck. Konma turned his head so that his mouth almost grazing the corner of Kazuki's.

Gulping, Kazuki asked, "Know what?"

Konma merely smiled and stood, leaving the older man to let out a silent sigh in relief.

"Nothing," he answered, voice singing as he turned and walked back over to the futon, hips giving a small natural swing as he did so.

Pulling his eyes away from the teen's form, Kazuki hoped he was just really into his character or else he had a reason to be slightly worried about getting this part.

Shaking those thoughts away, Kazuki hurriedly stood and said, "Can you stop that?"

Konma froze and slowly turned around, frowning. "Stop what?" he questioned innocently.

"That." he sighed, "Teasing me," he added, voice lowering to a quiet whisper.

"Teasing? I'm not sure I know what you're talking about Sugimori-san." He turned back around and sat on the futon, picking back up his iPod.

Kazuki sighed and took a small step forward. "Notani-kun, stop pretending."

Konma looked up angrily and snapped, "Don't call me that."

"Then don't call me Sugimori."

Frowning again, Konma looked down at his side and gave a nod. "Fine, you win." The teen gave a forced looking smile. "Come, sit," he gave the spot next to him a pat, beckoning Kazuki—or Shou—to go sit next to him.

Kazuki did so, silently drawing the younger boy into his arms as he lay back on the bed.

Fighting off how uncomfortable he felt holding someone he hardly knew—let alone another man—like this, Kazuki brought up a hand and removed the teen's hat, running a few fingers through the soft brown hair, breathing becoming slightly uneven.

He tried not to think about the fact that he wasn't doing it on purpose.

Konma gave a content sigh and smiled. "I'm not used to this," he told him. "You aren't the first person to attempt to hold me like this, you know. But you are the first person to succeed." He glanced up, dark eyes slightly curious. "And I wonder how you—of all people—succeeded."

Kazuki said nothing and instead opted to continue to stare up at the ceiling of the room.

There was a short rustling as Konma pulled away and then Kazuki blinked in slight shock as the smaller body rolled over on top of him, legs straddling either side of him.

As they breathed in tune, Kazuki was surprised to feel just how muscular the teen's chest was against him and mentally smacked himself for thinking something like that, especially at a time such as _this_.

Konma's lips parted into a sly smile and Kazuki eyed them. They looked soft… and pink…

"Shou…" he snuggled down into the older man. "Take care of me." He stated, lips pouting slightly.

Kazuki held his breath. What was that… _stirring_?

The smaller hands gently traveled his chest, shirt bunching and riding up because of it.

Konma bit his lip and breathed, "Have me." His dark eyes sparkled, seemingly lightening them to a lighter brown.

Kazuki swallowed, not being able to say nothing as Konma slowly lowered his face.

There was a knock at the door just before it opened to show a red-faced casting director. He opened his mouth before snapping it shut and just nodded his head, trying to tell them they were finished for now.

Konma hurriedly picked up his belongings and stood from where he was straddling the aspiring singer.

Face turning a dark pink, he gave a sheepish smile before walking from the room.

The brunette continued to lay there for another second, arm thrown over his stomach, breathing heavy. He wondered just what exactly he was getting himself into…

* * *

Kazuki shot his snickering friend a small glare. "Don't laugh, Shirota. It was absolutely mortifying."

This just made the other brunette laugh even more. "Which is why I'm _laughing_. It's not every day your best friend tells you they got cast in a boy's love movie and had to do a screen test with their co-star that sent their mind reeling."

If Kazuki didn't have better control over himself, he would have sputtered. "I didn't say that."

"No," Shirota agreed, resting his head in his hand. "But you didn't deny it either."

The man didn't know how to respond to that.

Calming down, Shirota asked, "Okay, so, do you really want to go through with this, Kato? A boy's love movie? It can honestly either break or make your career before it even starts."

Kazuki let out a sigh and leaned back into the chair, eyeing the people passing outside the café. "I think I do. It's a good story, not sure if I can do it justice though."

"I'm sure you can," Shirota stated, already used to how his friend—at times—had low self-esteem. "Tell me more about your co-star." Shirota smiled slyly. "By the sound of it, he might be causing problems for you."

Kazuki stared at him for a second, trying to wrap his mind around what the younger man was hinting at. When he understood, he narrowed his eyes and glared. "If I wasn't so nice, Shirota, I would throw something at you."

Shirota gasped mockingly. "You wouldn't!"

The aspiring singer fought off a smile. "I would."

"Please don't," Shirota laughed.

"I won't," Kazuki also laughed. "What do you want to know, Shirota?"

Shirota sighed and tapped his chin before grinning and leaning forward a few inches. "So _did _he create any problems for you, my dear friend?"

Kazuki blinked and glanced down at his watch before standing. "Would you look at the time? I've a meeting to go to. Ja ne." but before he could get more than two steps away, Shirota pushed him back into the chair, a bored look dawning his face.

"_Ka-to_," he drawled lightly. "Answer the question. Don't be embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed," the man denied, getting comfortable in his chair, seemingly accepting his fate. "But it was acting, Shirota. It hardly matters. And I'm _not gay_." He told him quietly.

"I didn't say you were." The younger man replied innocently.

He continued to stare at him unblinkingly. "But you were hinting at it. Konma is my co-star. This movie will require us to act as though we're having sex." There were a few glances cast towards them and Kazuki lowered his voice, face a little pink. "We'll have to kiss, feel, and do all of that other stuff."

Shirota cocked his head and nodded slowly. "Okay, I think I got my answer. He _did _cause problems for you."

"I didn't say that," Kazuki shook his head.

"But you hinted at it." Shirota mocked, grinning.

"Stop," Kazuki sighed desperately. This conversation was making him feel uncomfortable.

"Fine, it's not this guy would probably even go for someone like you anyways." Shirota stated, averting his eyes to watch a person passing.

Kazuki stiffened. "Eh? What do you mean, Shirota?"

"Hmm?" Shirota looked over at his friend, frowning questioningly.

"What do you mean that Konma wouldn't go for someone like me?" he asked slowly, crossing his arms.

A small smile grew on Shirota's face. "Oh, I didn't mean anything _by _it. I just meant that you're well… you know. You."

Kazuki frowned. "And what's wrong with being me?" He replied seriously.

Shirota gave a short shrug. "Nothing but… you aren't the most popular guy or the best looking guy and you don't have the most sparkling personality…" he answered slyly.

"What do you mean by that?"

Was this honestly what his friend for years thought of him?

"Just that I don't think you could make this guy fall for you even if you wanted to." Shirota told him matter-of-factly as if there was nothing wrong in his statement.

Kazuki thought for a second, before saying, "I think I could, Shirota, if I put my mind to it."

The other brunette smiled. "Do you want a bet on it?"

His eyes narrowed. What was Shirota trying to do. "Fine," he sighed. "I'll bet on it."

Smile turning into a grin, Shirota leaned forward and whispered, "I bet you that you cannot get your male co-star to fall in love with you by the end of filming. And if you don't get a confession from him by the end, you have to come out as gay even though you aren't. If you do win, I'll do the same. So, how 'bout it?"

Kazuki held in a breath. "…deal…"

And now—for some reason—he felt as though he just made a deal with the devil.


	2. Chapter 2

_I wasn't going to upload this until tomorrow but I decided that I'd upload it right now anyways. Please read and review!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kazuki, Takuya, or anyone else besides the OC's… but I think you're all smart enough to figure that out.**

**-**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

-

Takuya held his legs to his chest and buried his face in his knees, hiding the fact that blood had worked its way to his face to cause a dark blush. "I can't believe I did that! It was horrible!" he screamed lightly into his knees, his friend sitting next to him shaking her head.

"Takuya-kun, I'm sure it wasn't horrible." The girl grinned. "In fact I'm sure I would've loved to see your screen test."

The teenager turned his head to look at his friend with narrowed eyes. "You fangirl! Is that all you think about?"

She nodded. "Pretty much," he groaned. "But besides that, I'm sure you did wonderful! I can't wait to see this movie!"

"It wasn't wonderful." He stated, dark eyes widening. "It was disastrous. I understand that Notani Yuuma is completely… provocative, and I was ready to act like that, but I just now understood that doing stuff like that to someone you don't know is horrifying! What he must think of me…"

"I'm sure he thinks you are horribly arousing, cute, and sexy and that you completely turned him on." The girl said seriously causing Takuya to give a small jerk.

"Nani?! Keiko, why are you speaking like that?" he eyed her, warily scooting away as his face turned a dark pink. "Of course Kato-san wouldn't be thinking of me like that, we didn't even say ten words to each other besides the screen-test!"

Keiko gave a small smile. "Takuya-kun, listen to the fangirl. Nobody—even a straight man—would be able to resist something as cute as you!" she giggled and grinned as Takuya thought that if he were in an anime, he would have a major sweat drop on the side of his head.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" he asked quietly to himself. Louder, he said, "Keiko, why did you tell me to audition for this? Better yet, why did I _listen _to you?"

"Because deep down you knew that something great was going to happen when you took this part, Takuya!" she sighed and smiled dreamily. "I can just imagine it. A boys love movie where the two main characters fall in love while the actors acting as them fall in love. It sounds like such a great yaoi manga!" she exclaimed in excitement, practically bouncing in her seat.

He glanced at her and pouted lightly. "Why are you set on seeing my life turn into a yaoi manga?" the boy asked in exasperation. If it were anyone else, it would've been exasperated amusement, but it wasn't so he was _not _amused.

Not one bit.

Keiko sighed and laid a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I can't help it. I was born like this, Takuya-kun. I see two cute boys and I automatically think that they would be even cuter together! Plus, I want to see you happy." She told him seriously.

He blinked. "What makes you think I'm gay?"

She looked a little confused. "Aren't you?"

Takuya shrugged and sighed. "I don't know any more."

* * *

The brunette stood near the wall watching as people rushed by, yelling, or talking about some scene or other, a group of onset writers for emergencies walked past and he eyed them.

_Those _were the people that were making him do _that _with people he hardly knew?

He couldn't help the blush that rose to his cheeks when he thought about it. He would have to do that with two or three different people and let the actor playing Taku Nori come onto him. He wondered how other people dealt with this sort of thing.

Giving a small sigh, he leaned back against the wall and waited for someone to call for him, looking around at his surroundings curiously.

At the moment he was standing in an open room that looked like a school hallway. The floors were sparkling in one area but if he just looked behind all of the cameras being set up, the rest of the room seemed gray and… kinda dull.

"I just wanted to say," a voice broke through his thoughts and Takuya turned around, fighting off yet _another _blush when he saw his co-star, Kato Kazuki. "That I won't come within five feet of you before filming if it makes you feel any better."

Takuya gave a small smile. "Its fine, Kato-san. Besides, I think I'm the one that's supposed to be saying that, aren't I?"

Giving a grin himself, Kato nodded and took a few steps closer, resting against the wall himself, carefully not to dirty the costume he wore. "I suppose, ne? But you seem a bit more…" Kato's voice trailed off as he looked at the teenager before picking up again. "Nervous about it and I will only be doing this with you and I don't want to make you feel at all uncomfortable."

"Arigato," Takuya hugged his arms to his chest and averted his eyes, hoping that the brunette couldn't hear the embarrassment in his voice.

"If you don't mind me asking," he started, and the teenager turned back around to look questioningly at him. "If you're so uncomfortable in this role, why did you audition?"

Takuya gave a slight fond smile. "My friend, she put me up to it."

Kato nodded thoughtfully. "A girlfriend?"

His eyes widened and he shook his head, hair flapping around his face. "Kami, uh, no, just a friend." His nose scrunched up cutely at the thought of Keiko and him being _like that_.

"Ah," they fell into an awkward silence as the voices around them.

"Konma Takuya!" a person called to their right and Takuya called out. The person caught sight of him and came running over, huffing a little, short on breath. "Konma-kun, you're needed in the hair department."

Takuya cocked his head lightly. "Hair department?"

"And you're going to need to change out of that outfit first and we're moving the scene to outdoors so we are relocating," the man continued, as if not having heard the boy.

Speaking louder, Takuya asked, "Why am I needed in the hair department?"

The man looked up, startled at being interrupted, black hair messy and hanging into his eyes as his glasses slowly slipped down his long nose. Pushing up his spectacles, he stated shortly, "Because you're having your hair dyed."

Takuya's eyes widened and he gave a small jump. "Nani?!"

-

Picking up one of the small, blue locks of hair that was now littered throughout his head, Takuya eyed it in the mirror curiously. "I guess… it's not the worst thing ever. I mean, I did have pink in my hair once! And at least it's not _completely_ blue."

The hair stylist looked his creation over, tapping the brush lightly against his cheek as he ran a finger over Takuya's hair, adjusting it a little more.

"Hmm, I don't think it looks half-bad." He smiled. "Blue suites you. But I think pink also would."

Takuya grinned up at him. "Arigato Abukara-san." He looked back at himself in the mirror. "Do you know where I'm supposed to go next? I got all confused. Too many places."

Abukara gave a chuckle and handed him a piece of paper. "Those places, in that order. So next would be…" he looked it over. "You need to get your costume back on and then to retouch your make up and then to go do your first scene with Kato-kun."

He gave a slow nod and smiled. "Thanks again," he stood and walked away, not looking up from the piece of paper.

Looking after the teenager, Abukara sighed and shook his head. "Poor kid,"

-

Walking on set for the first time was… overwhelming to say the least.

People were everywhere, screaming, running, making last minute changes to the script or to costumes. Actors not needed sat awhile away, watching everyone else get ready for their upcoming scene.

Takuya kinda figured the first day would always be the busiest day.

So mark April 17th; the first day of shooting for the new, upcoming, Japanese boy's love movie; "One Thousand Paper Cranes".

"Konma-kun," the director walked up to him smiling. Takuya was glad to see that the man came off as kind and patient. "Have you memorized your lines?"

"Aa," Takuya nodded, brushing a strand of now blue hair away from his eyes.

"Good," the director grinned, taking him gently by the arm to stand in just next to a short, dark haired boy whose name he name was escaping him at the moment. "So you know what to do. Don't be nervous," he told him, glancing over at Kato that stood at the top the stairs to the "entrance" to what was supposed the school building. "Just remember that it isn't you, it's your character and Kato-kun seems like a nice boy, I'm sure he won't do anything."

The small smile that had been on Takuya's face slipped away before he could stop it but he gave a nod anyways. Why did the guy have to remind him? He was also sure that Kato-san wouldn't do anything to him; he really didn't seem the type, but that didn't reassure him much!

Takuya let out a deep breath as the director walked away and turned to the shorter boy. "Konma Takuya," he introduced.

"Aoyagi Ruito," he grinned. "I'm your new best friend!"

Laughing, Takuya said, "Nice to meet you new best friend! How have you been these fine years?"

"Perfectly good, thanks." Aoyagi stated, nodding before glancing back at the director who was yelling orders to the people around him. "I don't know why he asked if you have your lines memorized. You don't need them for this scene at all. All you need is your feet, your face, and your lips but besides, he's right," he smiled reassuringly. "You've got nothing to worry about.

The teenager smiled thankfully. "Arigato, that's a lot better than what director-sensei was saying."

Aoyagi smiled. "I thought it might be."

"Attention on set!" called the director. "Get in your places actors, staff!" People ran throughout the room and Takuya let his face dropped into a serious expression. "Okay, ready, action!"

Turning that serious expression into one of slight shock, Takuya stared at Aoyagi—or rather Nozaki Kiyoshi, Notani's best friend—before giving an audible gulp and spinning on his heel, almost marching up to his co-star as he walked down the stairs.

"Cut!" the director yelled, and Takuya came to a halt, blushing, and turned to look at the aging man to see him walk over to him.

"You're walking like you're angry. Notani isn't angry, he's shocked at what his friend said and wants to prove it untrue."

Takuya got a little confused. "But how does kissing Sugimori prove it untrue? To other people it would look like he just randomly kissed the first person he saw."

The director smiled. "_That_," he stated, "is something only Notani knows. Try figuring it out Konma-kun." And the director left, leaving Takuya even more confused as he walked back over to his new best friend.

"Take two!"

"Action!"

Turning on his heel swiftly, Takuya nearly glided over to Kato as he walked down the steps. When he got close to the older man, he grabbed the dark school jacket only to let go and turn away when he once again heard the word "cut".

His face tinged a light pin. "The jacket, right?" The director merely nodded and Takuya was sent back over to stand with Aoyagi.

When the director said action once more, Takuya spun on his heel, a slightly shocked look on his face, and walked proudly over to his co-star, taking hold of his arm, gently but firmly and as he moved up to kiss him, Kato turned his head slightly and the two of them bumped heads, their hands shooting to hold their foreheads as the people around them either groaned or laughed lightly.

"That time it was both our faults." Kato stated, comforting Takuya slightly.

The boy gave a small smile but walked back over to the other teen standing at the other side of the set.

Aoyagi gave him a comforting look as they got into their positions before the director once again called "action".

He turned, walking over to the descending Kato and firmly grabbed his arm, turning him towards him, only to stop and pause, mouth gaping open as a sudden red heat shot through him, skin turning hot as he apologized.

"I'm sorry!" Takuya told everyone. "It's just so weird kissing someone I don't know."

"Konma-kun," the director said as he walked up to him, sighing lightly, but otherwise patient. "Think of it as… it's not you. You're acting. We all know you don't really want to kiss him," for some reason—that Takuya didn't know—he blushed and averted his eyes. "You're Notani Yuuma doing this, like maybe an alter ego? A whole different person. Don't think of it as you. Think like Notani. You're Notani and Kato is Sugimori. You both have known each other for years and are now secretly seeing each other. Think like that." He walked away.

Takuya walked back over to Aoyagi and closed his eyes for a short moment. _Think like Notani… _

"Take four!"

"Action!"

Notani gave his friend a shocked look before spinning on his heal and proudly walking across the outdoor set, ignoring the eyes of everyone on him as he strode up to the man descending the stairs only to firmly latch onto his forearm.

He gave a small smile as Sugimori looked at him in curiosity before reaching up and taking the brunettes face in hand.

"Not—" he cut him off, covering the man's lips with his own and all conversations around them halted. After a second he applied a bit more pressure, running his tongue over the smooth, pink skin brushing his own."

Because his eyes were already closed, he didn't see Sugimori close his own, but rather felt it when their tongues entangled together, fighting for dominance. Of course, Notani won, not that Sugimori put up much of a fight. He never did.

Throwing his arms around the taller man's neck, Notani leaned into the kiss, giving a small moan and burying his fingers into the dark brown hair as Sugimori gently laid his hands on his thin hips.

Pulling back, Notani looked over his shoulder, smiling.

"Cut! That was great you two!" the director called as he grinned while Takuya pulled back from Kato, blushing a deep red. "Let's do that one more time!"

Kato gave Takuya a nod and smile before walking back up the stairs leaving the seventeen year old staring after him, slightly horrified at the thought of having to do that _again_.

He frowned and walked back over to Aoyagi.

_Well_, he thought, _it could be worse. He could've been a bad kisser._


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm going to be updating every few days so the next time I update will probably be Sunday or so and it goes on from there, as long as I finish more chapters (I'm working on chapter 9). Please review!_

_**Disclaimer: Is this necessary? I don't own them, they're people!**_

**_-_**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

-

As Kazuki lay in bed that night after the shoot, he stared up at the ceiling wondering just what _happened _earlier in the day.

What he could remember was that the kiss was supposed to be short but sensual, but instead it had turned into a full makeout session.

His cheeks tinged pink and he rolled over onto his side, frowning. That kiss—dare he say it—had to be the best kiss he had ever experienced in his twenty years of life thus far, but it was weird; he felt… _strange _when he kissed that boy—Konma Takuya.

Bringing a hand up to his lips, he smiled and then laughed at how he was acting. He was acting like a school girl with a crush but he wasn't. For one, he wasn't a girl. Second, he didn't _have _a crush, he didn't even _know _Konma and therefor was incapable of liking him any more than co-stars should like each other.

There was one thing everyone knew in any kind of show business, you _never _get involved with your co-stars. It creates a whole lot of problems for everyone, including the people in the relationship.

Though, Kazuki figured, that this went with any kind of job and not just show business.

His eyes narrowed. This was going to create problems. The bet…

The bet. He had nearly forgotten the bet.

Sighing, Kazuki sat up and leaned against the headboard, glancing over at his alarm and wearily rubbing at his eyes. 2 a.m. Something that he would have to get used to he was sure. Not getting enough sleep was defintely something that went hand in hand with being a performer of any sort.

That bet, what was he to do? It had only been a few weeks since he made the bet with his friend Shirota and he had areadly almost forgotten it. Kazuki had been busy memorizing lines and making plans for this movie that he hadn't had the _time _to think about anything else, let alone some stupid little bet he had made.

He wasn't even sure if he wanted to go through with this bet anymore.

* * *

"Kaa-san?" Takuya bent down so that he was eye level to the woman passed out in exauhstion on the couch. Gently bringing up a hand, he shook her a bit but she merely twitched and whispered something incomprehensionable and stayed asleep.

He sighed and leaned back onto his heals before standing and taking the blanket abandoned on the chair next to him. Picking it up, he eyed her for a second before draping the large, heavy cloth over her.

Placing his hands in his pockets, he frowned deeply, lowering his head and walked over to the stairs. Resting a foot on the bottom stair case and a hand on the railing, he looked back over his shoulder and shook his head before sighing and climbing the stair case to disapear behind the wall.

"Cut!" yelled the director and Takuya walked down the stairs, smiling in relief. "Take a break, Takuya, you deserve it!"

"Arigato," he gave a slight bow and walked over to the other side of the set, grabbing a bottled water and sitting down in a chair, resting his feet.

He never knew that action could be so… tiring.

Takuya had acted before, but this was even more difficult somehow. He had to get everything absolutely perfect, and while he was allowed to adlib, he had to stay in character and not go to far off of the original script for fear of changing the plot in someway.

He tried to adlib as little as possible.

"You did great!" Aoyagi exclaimed as he bounded over to the older boy. Takuya smiled as he sat down in the seat next to him, watching someone walk by. "But you always do, so I guess that doesn't really mean anything."

Takuya stared at him. "Of course it does. Everyone likes knowing that they're doing well. Oh, and by the way, you're also doing very good."

The fifteen year old blushed red. "Thanks," his eyes glanced over at someone. "Um, do you know who he starrs as?" Aoyagi asked, pointing shyly over at someone.

The brunette followed his new friend's finger to see him pointed at a man with dark brown—almost black—hair that ended at the nape of his neck. He was tall and thin, and was laughing with one of the extras.

"Saito Takumi, I believe," Takuya answered, brows scrunched up thoughtfully. "He plays Taku Nori and we have our first scene in a few days. Class room scene, so you'll be there. And a few days after that we have the scene with just me and him. Why?" he questioned curiously, sipping at his water.

"Oh," Aoyagi blushed again, turning away from where he was watching the older man. "No reason," he brushed his hair back and Takuya saw him glance at him again. "Do you perhaps know how old he is?"

Takuya stared at Aoyagi, slowly lowering his water. "Early to mid-twenties, I think anyways." He cocked his head lightly. "Why?"

Aoyagi looked over at him, startled, before turning away, breathing a little heavier. "Uh… no reason, again. Just wondering." He bowed his head, hair covering his face and Takuya tilted his head, almost being able to swear he saw a frown on his friend's face.

"Hey," said a soft voice in front of them, causing the both of them to look up.

"Kato-san," Takuya stated, straightening up in his chair.

Glancing back and forth between the two actors, Aoyagi smiled and stood. "Well, I've got things to do so… ja ne!"

Taking the abandoned seat next to the seventeen year old, Kato smiled and asked, "How is everything going?"

"Mmm," he thought. "Good, I suppose. I just finished my last scene until later tonight which I think is going to be fun!" his eyes sparkled lightly. "I've not been to the beach in ages."

Kato laughed. "Rather excited aren't you, Konma-kun?"

He nodded, brown and blue hair flapping around his face. "Yeah, it should be warm and even though I'm probably going to die of embarressment from that scene it should still be fun."

"Which is what I wanted to talk to you about." Kato stated seriously, leaning back into his chair, getting comfortable.

"Hm?" Takuya looked at his co-star curiously. "What was it you wanted to talk about."

"That scene," he said carefully. "This one is one of the more—how should I put it?—graphic ones." Takuya nodded in agreement and blushed. "I know how uncomfortable you are with those scenes and, personally, so am I. I thought, maybe we should get to know each other a bit more before we have to film that scene, let alone the next graphic scene after that." he said pointedly.

If it were possible, Takuya was sure he would've blushed and paled at the exact same time.

Luckily—or unluckily depending on how you look at it—he couldn't.

"I like that idea," he nodded, a shy smile on his face.

"I thought you might." Kato stated, nodding.

"Mmm, you start, Kato-san. Ask me questions!" Takuya grinned eagerly, turning his seat so that he was facing the older man.

"Let's see," Kato though for a moment. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen, birthday; November 10th, 1986. And you?"

"Twenty years old, birthday; October 7th, 1984."

Takuya nodded. "Ooh, so you have Tezuka's birthday, ne?"

Kato stared at him, blinking. "You like The Prince of Tennis?"

He bit his lip, nodding. "Hai! I love it! Jirou is my favorite character!" Takuya stated, grinning largly.

"Should've guessed, you act like him a bit." Kato told him, fighting to keep a smile off of his face. Jirou, eh?

"Really?" Takuya asked, eyes slightly wide. "Sugee… who is your favorite character?"

Kato thought for a second. "I kinda like Atobe, actually."

"Seriously?" Kato nodded. "I wouldn't have figured that! But then again, I guess a lot of people like Atobe, ne? He's rather popular, ne?"

Kato eyed him and Takuya suddenly wished to know what he was thinking. "I guess he is, I've never really thought about it, though."

They continued to talk, telling each other about their favorite colors, food, where they went to school, and why they had decided to become a performer and audition for this movie.

Takuya bit his lip, trying to keep himself from smiling as he watched the older man talk about his interests, giving his thoughts here and there as he ran a hand through his blue-streaked hair.

Kato-san's voice… it was soft and calming to him. He liked it. He also liked watching his lips move, forming the words that he spoke.

He blushed at that thought and averted his eyes to the floor, still listening to Kato-san. This feeling… it was called "like" wasn't it? A crush maybe? He hoped not. It wouldn't be good to have a crush on his co-star.

Takuya could really care less about the "male" part of it.

But his co-star? That was something different.

* * *

Takuya held his legs to his chest, hat tilted to the side, and staring up at the stars that flittered the night sky, seemingly unaware of the cameras and people watching him.

There was a soft rustling sound as someone walked towards him in the sand of the beach, and he listened as the person stopped about ten feet away.

He smiled bitterly. "You can come near me, you know. I'm not diseased."

A sigh and someone stood just next to him. "I know, Yuu-kun. And I never thought you were." When the boy heard Takuya say nothing, he quietly sat and watched the stars with him.

After a minute, Takuya asked, "Would you still like me if I were?"

"Eh?" Kato turned his head, looking at the younger boy in curiosity.

Takuya was staring at him, the light of the moon causing the blue eyeshadow circling his eyes to shine. "Would you still like me if I were diseased, I mean?"

"You aren't diseased, Yuuma." Kato stated gently but firmly. "So don't speak like that."

"Answer the question, Shou!" Takuya yelled, rising to his knees, eyes sparkling with unshed tears. And in a quieter voice, he said, "I need you to…"

Kato was silent, watching the teen as he crossed his arms, shivering as if cold in the warm night. When Takuya figured out that the other man wasn't going to say anything, he lowered his eyes, but wouldn't let himself cry.

"I understand," he said, a small, cold, smile on his face as he glanced up at Kato beneath his hair and hat. "It's only the same answer anybody else would've given me." He looked away, now fisting his hands tightly in the sand, the small grains digging into his skin with his nails.

Looking away in shame, Kato frowned only to jump when he felt small hands sliding up his legs.

"Shou," Takuya started innocently like a small child needing comfort. "Hug me?"

Not being able to resist the teen, Kato sighed and pulled him to his chest. Takuya smiled into the white school shirt, slowly sliding his hands down Kato's muscular back, slyly tugging the shirt from Kato's waist line.

Noticing this move, Kato said nothing, not thinking anything of it until he felt said hands tightly grip his ass. Flinching away from the touch, Kato eyed Takuya's still innocent looking face. "What are you doing, Yuuma?"

Takuya smiled almost insanely. "I just want to feel, Shou. Is that so much of a crime? I just want to touch…"

"You shouldn't!" he screamed, standing angrily. "This is _wrong, _Yuuma and you know it."

Takuya leaned back onto his hands and gave him a bored look. "Oh? Really, now? Wrong because I'm another man? Wrong because I have a penis and no breasts?"

This time it was Kato sending him a look.

Smirking, Takuya moved to his knees, gripping Kato's pants tightly as he looked up at his face, hat falling from his head as a gust of wind breezed by.

"Or is it wrong because I'll have sex with anything and anyone?" he lowered his head, nipping at the crotch of the dark pants the older man wore.

Sighing, Kato softly pushed the small boy back so that he fell into the sand, still smirking, and walked down a few feet so that the ocean water just brushed his bare feet.

"I won't have sex with just anything, you know. I stop myself just short of fucking dogs. I'm not into bestality." Takuya stated, a small smile on his face, and legs spread temptingly.

Kato scoffed and turned to look at him. "Why must you be so difficult? _Why _all of the sick sarcasm?"

It was Takuya's turn to frown. "Because it's who I am. But you knew that when you decided to be friends with me." After another moment, he smiled. "Or, was it something else you wanted." He bit his lip, crawling over to the shocked looking man by the water. "It's fine if it was. I don't mind, many people want me for sex."

Closing his eyes as if in pain by the mere _thought_, Kato bowed his head. "I don't understand how you can let them use you like that."

Takuya froze for a second before standing. "Using me?" he asked. "Maybe they are, but I'm using them too."

"How?" Kato questioned curiously. "Just _how _are you using them?"

"Hmm, let's see," Takuya started. "I let them have their pleasure, their release, no questions asked, and they don't even have to pay. Win for them. What I get is acceptance. They accept the way I live my life by merely talking to me, by merely telling me what they want. They acknowledge me. Even if they truly don't accept me inside, they will still accept me outloud unlike the one person I want acceptance from." Takuya stated quietly.

Kato looked at him in confusion. "Your mother?"

Giving a small laugh, Takuya said, "If you don't even know, I won't bother telling you."

After a minute of uninterrupted silence, Takuya grinned and walked over to the older man. Leaning up, he placed a kiss on his lips, mouth already open and tongue forcing it's way into his mouth.

Pushing him away, Kato stared at him. "Yuu-kun…"

"Kiss me," Takuya commanded firmly. Kato shook his head and Takuya pouted. "Do as I say."

He shook his head again and Takuya raised an eyebrow. "Fine," Dropping to his knees, Takuya swiftly undid the belt, letting it fall to the sand before quickly starting to tug Kato's pants down.

"Yuu-kun, what are you…?"

He smiled. "I'm doing what only the both of us want, Shou. Don't try to deny it." He lightly carressed Kato over his pants, the older man closing his eyes and pushing his hand away.

"Don't, Yuuma! You're acting like a…" he cut himself off as he looked down on the small teen laying in the sand, staring up at him with his wide eyes and blue covered eyes.

"A what?" Takuya asked softly. "You can say it. I won't be mad." He stood, not bothering to dust off his pants.

Kato shook his head. "I didn't mean that."

"You did," Takuya walked a few feet away, grinning madly. "You did! And it's okay because—you know what? I'm a _whore _and everyone _knows _it!" he laughed, throwing his hands into the air and spinning around.

"Don't call yourself that." Kato said quietly as Takuya continued to kick and twirl in the sand, seemingly dancing.

"But why not?" Takuya asked, grinning in supposed happieness and contentness. "I'm a whore and I know it, you know it, and I don't mind being thought of such. I'm a whore and I'm not even paid for it!"

"Stop it." He said just as quietly as Takuya continued to dance and yell, "I'm a whore! I'm a whore! I'm a whore!"

"Stop it.."

"I'm a whore! I'm a whore!"

"I'm a whore!"

"Stop it, _now_, Yuuma."

"Stop it!" he snapped, bringing back his hand and slapping the boy across the face, Takuya bringing up a hand to cradle his cheek before slowly bringing it down.

"You didn't have to hit me." He whispered, swallowing tightly, cheek stinging as it began to already turn a little blue.

Kato took a step forward and roughly grabbed the boy's arms, forcing the teenager to look at him. "That's the only way I could get you to stop. Look at what you're doing to yourself. I hate seeing you like this, Yuu-kun." He pulled the teen tightly to his chest, wrapping his arms around his back, flinching at the supposed feel of the small scars he felt beneath his thin shirt.

"Yes," he continued, "I'd want you."

"Huh?" Takuya looked up at him, not understanding what he was talking about.

Kato smiled. "I'd want you even if you _were _diseased, but you aren't, so what does it matter?"

Takuya let a small smile come up on his face as he burried his head in the crook of the older man's neck. "But what if I were? What if I _did _have a disease, HIV maybe?"

Smiling fondly, Kato tilted the boy's head up, placing a light kiss on his hair. "Even still, that wouldn't make you diseased, Yuu-kun."

"Shou," he smiled himself, face brightening as he did so and leaned up, lips meeting his in a soft kiss.

Willingly opening his mouth when Kato ran his tongue across the teen's bottom lip, Takuya—as Notani—let him lead, enjoying the feel of his tongue exploring his mouth. Hands inching up beneath the now loosened shirt, Takuya mewled and relaxed into the embrace, almost forgetting the camera's that were filming.

His nails scraped again at the muscular chest, earning a groan from his co-star only to have him pull back, and they were both left breathless.

"Let's get out of here." Kato whispered and Takuya nodded, smiling, not being able to help thinking that just maybe the upcoming scene that they would end up filming in the next few weeks, wouldn't be so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

_Please read and review._

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**-**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

-

"That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Takuya looked over at the ocean, rolling the question over in his head as he thought about it. "No…" he stated slowly, answering Kato as they stood down the beach from the rest of the crew. "But—then again—that was mildly… mild when compared to my other scenes and yet this one is also more graphic, I guess?" he stated in confusion at his own words before shaking his head and starting down the beach towards the water. "I don't know what I'm talking about, but next we have the classroom scene from the beginning of the movie and then I've got to let that perverted teacher come on to me and then I have _that _scene—the very first scene—a week after that…"

His voice trailed off as he turned a little pale, not at all looking forward to it. "You're lucky, all you have to do is fold paper cranes."

Kato gave a small smile. "Which I don't know how to do, at all."

Takuya laughed. "It's not that easy, trust me. I tried, but I didn't have enough patience to sit there for hours on end folding them, which was the hardest part."

"No," he shook his head, also laughing. "I wouldn't either. But I don't think it'll be too much of a problem since I'm getting paid to fold them and I'm having lessons on how to fold them in a few days."

"That would help." Takuya nodded, grinning as they stopped at the water, letting it wet and tease their feet.

There was the sound of sand being walked through and they glanced over their shoulders before lowering their voice when they saw a camera following them for the backstage.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that." the brunette with blue streaks said quietly as he turned his head away from the camera.

Kato eyed the camera. "Just ignore it. He has it too far away for the camera to catch what we're saying anyways." He looked down at the teen with a small, comforting smile.

Takuya gave a shy nod. "Hai," he turned back towards the water. "I can't believe we've already been filming for about a month. We have _that _scene sometime next month, I think."

"If it'll make you feel any better," Kato started suddenly. "I won't come near you before—and after if you want—that scene."

He shook his head, eyes widening. "Oh, no, that would make me feel even more uncomfortable! At least I'm getting to know you by talking to you so much, but if you did that, then it'll feel like we're complete strangers again, so I'd rather you stay near me than away from me."

"Okay, so," Kato walked up behind the teenager, so that his chest was just brushing against Takuya's back. "Is this good?"

Takuya laughed nervously; face shining a bright red in the night. Softly placing his hands on Kato's chest, he pushed him back. "Maybe that's a little _too _close."

"I won't come that close then."

"Hmm," Takuya walked a little farther out into the ocean after rolling up his pants before turning back and grinning impishly. "What do you think of sand?"

"Sand?" Takuya nodded and Kato shrugged. "I don't have any particular feelings for nor against sand, why?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, no reason." He smiled. "You might want to duck." Takuya kicked his foot up, causing sand fly over to Kato. As his eyes widened, Kato dodged to the right, the sand just missing him over his left shoulder.

Gaping over at the younger boy who was kneeling down in the wet sand, he asked incredulously, "What was that for?"

Takuya merely gave a laugh and walked over to him. "You've got sand on you."

Kato looked down at himself, not seeing any. "Where?"

"There," Takuya pointed at the spot before flinging a bit of sand so that it landed in that exact spot and laughing loudly again.

"This is a costume, you know." Kato said, also not being able to help as laughter bubbled up inside of him.

"Oops, gomen," Takuya wasn't sorry at all though, as shown by the happy grin still on his face. "They can always make another one, it's not like it's some really expensive thing after all, just a school uniform."

"Yeah," Kato nodded thoughtfully. "That's true, isn't it? And," he continued now also smiling slyly. "What's one more?"

The grin fell off of Takuya's face. "Nani?" he glanced down to where Kato was now leaning down, a handful of sand being scooped up.

"You might want to run, Konma-kun."

"What? No!" Takuya shrieked as he ran down the beach only to be hit in the back by the sound and yelling some more as he giggled. "That's cold! And _wet_!"

"What do you expect?" the twenty year old questioned. "It's _sand_."

"I expect it not to be that cold." Takuya stated, narrowing his eyes at his co-star. "If I get sick it's your fault, Kato-san."

"You flinged it at me first!" he said in exasperated amusement.

"Uh, yeah," Takuya thought for a second as he stared at him. "But you're older, and I'm younger by like, three years."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know," he admitted, stumbling lightly in the sand. "But it seemed like a good argument in my head at the time. But seriously, what does age have to do with _anything_?" He questioned curiously.

Kato smiled and took a step forward. "You're acting almost like you're drunk."

Takuya bit his lip. "Maybe I am… on fu—aah!" he screamed as he fell back into the water, soaking himself through to the bone. "C—cold! And this sand is getting in very uncomfortable places…" he shifted uncomfortably.

Blushing a little bit at that, Kato held out his hand.

Takuya merely looked at it before placing his own hand, not helping any to pick himself up; instead he grabbed his co-star's wrist with his other hand, smiling innocently. "I'm sure you'd like to know what it's like, ne?"

"What?" Kato asked warily. "Actually I wouldn—" Takuya tugged hard on his arm and Kato went sprawling in the sand next to him. Takuya laughed at the shocked look on the man's face.

"It's so much better sitting in the sand when I have someone else to be tortured right alongside me." He said seriously and yet still somehow succeeding in looking like a child.

"What's wrong with you?" Kato asked, laughing loudly so that Takuya knew he wasn't mad in the least.

"I don't know," Takuya replied. "Maybe it's something in the air… or the sand." He picked up a bit of sand and looked at Kato before slowly raising his hand in the air, causing the twenty year old to begin inching away.

"What are you…" he was cut off as the sand spilt from the hand and on to his hair, the wet mush dripping down the sides of his head. "Why did you do that?"

Takuya wiped the sand on his pants. "Because I thought you would look good with sand for hair." His voice was completely serious.

"Okay," Kato replied, staring at him. "I'm now convinced there is something terribly wrong with you.

"There probably is." Takuya nodded. "I should go in for some tests, ne?"

Kato thought for a second before giving a kind smile. "I know a test we can do right here actually."

"Really? Let's do it!" Takuya figured that the blush that grew on his face was because he was cold. How that worked out, he didn't know, but he would rather go with that reasoning than actually think about it.

"M'kay, close your eyes,"

Takuya did so. "My eyes are closed."

"I see that, and now, stay still." Takuya's brows narrowed in confusion about how this had anything to do with a test but decided not to question it.

He felt the waist band of his pants move and his eyes shot open. "Wait, what—that's cold!" he stood, running a small distance away. "You did _not _just put _sand _in my _pants_!"

Kato chuckled, still sitting where he had been. "I did, I actually did."

"Why did you do that?" Takuya whined, a look akin to a scolded puppy on his face.

"Because you put sand in my hair." He stated, sounding unapologetic.

"But it wasn't your pants," he muttered, pouting before becoming still, an evil look overcoming his face as he turned back to Kato with a wicked grin. "_But_,"

Kato eyed him warily, slowly backing up. "You wouldn't,"

Takuya nodded. "Oh, I would,"

"Not if you can't catch me!" the man called, jumping to his feet and running through the wet, mushy sand, glancing back over his shoulder to see Takuya running after him.

"Get back here!" Takuya yelled, slipping lightly before catching his footing and continuing on.

He smirked as he got close to him and then pounced, jumping onto the man's back, sending them falling to the sand.

Grabbing the teenager around the stomach, Kato's nimble fingers reached a few inches beneath his shirt, leaving burning tingles in their wake as Takuya laughed loudly, the ticklish sensation erupting over his chest.

After a minute, Kato stopped, breathing heavily and stared down at the seventeen year old who had a small smile stretched out across his face.

Looking up at him, Takuya's face tinged pink and the feel of Kato's hand on his stomach heated his skin, leaning a hot mark. His breathing picked up slightly and he wet his lips, parting them.

Just as Kato was leaning down a voice called out to them, yelling, "You two! What are you doing getting those costumes all wet? Well, we'll deal with that later, we're leaving, so hurry up!"

Kato pulled his hand back, sighing, and gave a small smile as he stood, holding out a hand to Takuya. The brunette looked at it for a second and then took it, pulling himself up with Kato's help, wiping his hands on his wet pants.

The twenty year old began walking backwards. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

Takuya nodded. "Uh, yeah," he brushed a strand of blue hair from his face, eyes almost fluttering naturally as he glanced back down at the sand. "Tomorrow! We'll see each other."

* * *

"—don't do that again. Costumes cost money you two."

They bowed their head in shame. "Hai, director-san."

The director looked at them, a small smile twitching at his lips before giving a nod and walking away, letting out a loud chuckle, actually finding the situation more amusing than troublesome.

Takuya bit his lip as the director walked away, averting his eyes so that he wasn't looking at Kato. "That was fun even if we did get in trouble for it."

"It was," Kato agreed, smiling over at his co-star. "We should go back again."

"As long as you don't put sand in my pants again, sure, I'm all for it, but that was very uncomfortable!" Takuya said, glancing over at him.

Kato snickered. "You put sand in my hair first."

"Sand in the hair and sand in the pants are two _very _different things, you as a guy should know this, Kato-san."

"Call me Kazuki," the twenty year old spoke suddenly and Takuya looked over at him in slight shock.

"Eh? But we hardly know each other! I don't think it would be all too appropriate for me to—"

He gave a small laugh. "It's fine, Konma-kun. You may call me Kazuki, I want you to." His voice spoke sincerely.

Takuya pouted, not liking that he had lost, but not all that upset either. "Fine, but only if you call me Takuya… Kazuki-san."

"No," Kato stated slowly. "Kazuki."

"Ka-zu-ki," Takuya sounded out and then smiled. "Kazuki," he liked the feel of saying his name.

"Correct," Kat—no Kazuki stated in plain English. "Good job… Takuya."

Takuya blinked in shock when he realized that the sound of his own name coming from Kazuki was something he would like to hear more of.

"Konma-kun!" the director yelled, waving his hand to get the boy to come over to where he was standing next to one of the other actors.

He stood from his seat, still looking at Kazuki as he walked away only to turn and walk into a wall, smacking his head on the cement. "…Ow…" was his delayed response as he glanced back over his shoulder, face now pink in embarrassment.

His face only turned redder when he saw Kazuki biting his lip to keep from laughing in politeness.

Kazuki gave a bow of the head and shooed him over to the director and Takuya gave a bow back, backing up as to not walk into the wall again before going over to the director whom looked at him in amusement.

"Konma-kun," he started. "This is Saito Takumi. I want the two of you to practice for your upcoming scene so that, ah… you won't be as uncomfortable."

Takuya gave a small smile. "You mean so that what happened for the first scene won't happen again, ne?"

He nodded. "Hai," he looked between the two of them. "Well then, get to it!"

Saito looked after him as he walked away before smiling over at Takuya. "It was my idea to practice for this and not for the same reason as him. I honestly think we should, I don't want you to be uncomfortable in any way nor do I want to go too far in any way and not know it. I'd like you to tell me what's okay and what's not."

The teenager gave a relieved smile. "Arigato Saito-san. How should we practice, though?"

Saito narrowed his eyes, thinking. "Maybe how Taku should come on to Notani? Our lines aren't necessarily the thing we need to be practicing at the moment so let's save that for later, shall we?"

"Okay, how should we do this?" Takuya questioned, shrugging in answer to his own question.

"First we should sit." The two of them grabbed a couple of chairs and sat inches away from each other, knees almost touching.

"Now what?" he smiled.

"Let's talk while we do this since we'll be talking during this scene. What are interests?" Saito questioned curiously, just looking at him and not moving an inch.

"Hmm, I don't know, acting? I like being in musicals." Takuya nodded to himself.

Saito chuckled. "I think acting is a common interest among a lot of people here, don't you?"

A small blush spread over his cheeks. "I guess it is, isn't it? I—okay, too high." He squeaked nervously, glancing down at the hand that was placed where his leg met his hip.

The dark haired man removed his hand. "I thought it might be. How about… here?" he laid his hand just above his knee and Takuya cocked his head to the left.

"Um, I think that might be a little too low. You're supposed to be a perverted pedophile and that looks uncomfortable for you. See how your wrist is bent? That doesn't look at all like a perverted sensei." He said in a matter-of-fact tone as if it were common sense.

"It doesn't, does it? Okay, and here?"

Takuya's face turned a dark red at the hand gently placed in the middle of his thigh, fingers dipping into his inner-thigh. "That's good," he squeaked and Saito removed his hand to his relief.

"You don't look like you agree with that statement..."

"Well," Takuya started. "It's not every day that a complete stranger places their hand on my leg, you know? But other than that I think it's fine." He smiled.

Saito laughed. "You're kinda funny, do you know that?"

Takuya pursed his lips. "I've been told and personally I don't agree with them. As funny goes there are plenty of people that are a lot funnier than I am!"

"True, but if you say it like that," Saito stated, crossing his legs and placing his hands in his lap. "As funny goes you are also a lot funnier than a lot of people."

Brushing back his hair, Takuya gave a slight laugh and said, "Well, when you use that kind of logic…"

They both laughed for a moment before settling down.

"I think," Takuya thoughtfully said. "That actually it would be better do start at my knee, but slowly work your way up my thigh, maybe rubbing circles? I don't know, I'm trying to think what you could do without me being too uncomfortable and as long as you don't get too near _that _area then everything should be fine. You can even touch my back, shoulders, and sides if you want."

Saito nodded, smiling. "Okay, we can try that."

-

Kazuki watched with dangerously narrowed eyes as the man slowly ran his hand up Takuya's leg, causing the teenager to shriek and giggle about how it tickled. That hand intruding Takuya's space needed to be removed, quickly.

He understood that they were just rehearsing for their upcoming scene and there really was nothing to be mad about but he couldn't _help it_, the sight of someone touching Takuya like that drove him _crazy_.

Almost wishing to stand up and go yell at the person, he tore his eyes away only to have them wander back over to see him now brushing back the blue streaked hair. Kazuki wanted to say "mine" and slap that hand away.

Pulling his eyes away forcefully he shook his head. What was this burning feeling he had in the pit of his stomach? Why was he so _angry_? Nothing was making sense anymore!

Against his will, Kazuki's eyes traveled back over to his co-star and Saito Takumi. Letting out a deep breath he wondered how Takuya could even handle being touched like that by someone he had just met. Of course, to ask that would be a little weird as he and Takuya had only known each other for a few days before they had to kiss, and only know each other a few weeks before they had to make out, and then only know each other for about a month or so before they had to have "sex".

His face flamed up just thinking about that scene they would be shooting sometime in July.

"Hey, where's Kon… ma?" Aoyagi asked, voice trailing off as he followed Kazuki's gaze to Saito and Takuya. The fifteen year old took in a large breath and looked away, flushing angrily. "Never mind," he snapped before spinning on his heal and nearly stomping away.

Kazuki stared after him, eyes narrowed in confusion before it dawned on him and he sat back in his seat, knowing exactly how the teenager felt.

But he still refused to call it by its proper name.

The Green Monster that was called "Jealousy".


	5. Chapter 5

_Please read and review, nya! ^_^_

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, we all know this.**

**-**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

-

"And action!"

"… does anyone know the answer…" a sigh. "Notani-kun," no answer. "Notani-kun." Saito rolled his eyes and walked over to the sleeping boy. "Notani-kun!"

Takuya jerked away, streaked hair messed from his sleep and he looked up at the person who disrupted his rest before giving a smile and leaning back in his chair, legs crossing. "Gomen, Taku-sensei, I was up late, studying."

There were a few snorts and giggles from the other actors on set.

Saito gave him a bored look and drawled, "And you weren't studying math by any chance?"

The boy shook his head, raising an eyebrow seductively. "No actually," he leaned forward, whispering loud enough so that everyone could hear. "It was science, the human body, in fact."

Kazuki rolled his eyes behind him.

There was a scoff from beside Takuya and everyone looked over at Aoyagi in confusion as the director yelled cut.

The fifteen year old looked startled at himself also. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

The director sighed. "It's fine Aoyagi-kun, just try not to do it again, please. Places!"

Saito walked back up to the front of the set near the blackboard and Takuya laid his head back down on his arm, closing his eyes as if asleep.

"Take two!"

"Action!"

"…can anyone give me an answer…" Saito sighed and looked over at the "sleeping" boy. "Notani-kun," no answer. "Notani-kun." He paused for a second and then walked over to the desk, giving it a light slap. "Notani-kun!"

The boy shot up, hair sleep-mussed and blinked quickly in confusion before he smirked and leaned back into his chair, crossing his legs. "Gomen, Taku-sensei, I was up late studying."

Saito gave him a bored look and then drawled, pointing over at the board, "You weren't by any chance studying math so that you could answer the question on the board, were you?"

Takuya merely cast it a short glance and shook his head. "No actually, I wasn't. I was studying science," he smiled and leaned, not bothering to hide the fact that he had placed his hand on Saito's wrist seductively. "In fact, it was the human body."

Kazuki rolled his eyes behind him as the rest of the actors giggled and snorted.

There was a whisper to their left and the director yelled cut again, this time saying impatiently, "Aoyagi! What are you doing? I know for a fact that was on purpose."

"I…" Aoyagi glanced between everyone before settling his eyes to where Takuya's hand still rested on Saito's and glared angrily before standing from his seat. "I need a break." He muttered quietly, running from the set.

"Aoyagi-kun," Takuya frowned before telling the others he would take care of it and ran after the younger teenager.

"Aoyagi-kun! Please wait a second! What's wrong?" Takuya questioned in worry, as he grabbed his friend's arm and stopped him.

The fifteen year old looked at him incredulously. "Do you seriously not know what's wrong?"

"No, I don't," he shook his head, biting his lip. "Should I?"

"Take a guess," Aoyagi stated angrily. "You two were all over each other and you hardly know him! What's that about? And so openly, too!"

Takuya shook his head, confusion clouding his thoughts. "What are you talking about, Aoyagi-kun. Who was I all over? I don't understand."

"Saito-san!" He yelled angrily, causing a few curious glances to be cast his way. They saw them and Aoyagi lowered his voice to a near whisper. "He had his hands all over you and you did nothing to push him away. What was that? Do you like him or something? I thought you liked Kato-san. Do you even know Saito-san?"

Blinking in shock and trying to comprehend what he was saying, Takuya sighed. "Wait a second. Hands all over each other, what are you…" it clicked. "You mean this is about me and Saito-san practicing for our _scene_?"

This time it was Aoyagi's turn to be confused. "Scene?"

Takuya laughed and gave him a small smile, nodding comfortingly. "We have a scene coming up and he wanted to practice how he was going to… come on to me so that I wouldn't be uncomfortable. It was nice of him to be so thoughtful. There was nothing happening besides that, Aoyagi-kun." He titled his head and glanced him over. "And even if there were, why were you so mad, Aoyagi-kun?"

Gaping lightly, Aoyagi snapped his mouth shut and bowed his head, face darkening to a hot red. "Oh, um, it's no reason Konma-senpai, I—uh… I…" he sighed before shaking his head and leaning back against the wall and giving a small, sad smile. "I like him."

"You like him?" Takuya repeated slowly, moving to stand next to him.

He gave a nod. "Hai, I like him," his smile turned into a grin. "I don't know why. I've only spoken to him once, and yet he's just… amazing. And he's very talented! He's already been in movies and shows and he's so young still!"Aoyagi gazed off ahead of him, voice trailing off slightly. "He likes to read, and travel, and he likes boxing and soccer, and—well, you get the idea." He gave a sheepish grin and scratched the back of his neck shyly.

"Aoyagi-kun," Takuya started slowly, frowning. "You do know that Saito-san is—"

"I know," Aoyagi cut in quickly. "I know, of course I know and I also know it won't happen. I mean, not only is he almost twenty-four, but I'm barely fifteen. I'm small and I've hardly started first year. I'm also not the best looking guy there is so even if he _were _into guys—which he probably isn't, I mean, he's so perfect—I know he wouldn't go for me, but I'm allowed to dream, aren't I?" he asked desperately and Takuya had to give him a smile.

"Of course you are, just please, don't get your hopes up."

Aoyagi gave another sad smile. "I won't. I know better than to do that."

Takuya nodded, wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulder and pulling him back towards the set. "And you never know," he said slyly. "He _could _like you."

He grinned, eyes sparkling thankfully. "Now who's getting my hopes up?"

"Everything is taken care of, we just had to resolve a few issues and now everything is better." He stated as he gently pushed Aoyagi towards his seat on set.

"Don't be too harsh, please." Takuya whispered to the director before heading to his own seat, laying his head down on the desk.

Everyone went back to their places and waited before the director said "action" to go.

"…can anyone answer the question…" Saito sighed and looked at the "sleeping" boy. "Notani-kun," no response. "Notani-kun." Walking over to Takuya, Saito lightly slapped the desk causing the teenager to flinch awake. "Notani-kun!" Takuya sat up, blinking. "Are you awake?"

Takuya shook his head, running a hand through his hair before looking up and smiling, leaning back into the desk chair. "Gomen, Taku-sensei, I was up late studying,"

"It wasn't math, perhaps, by any chance, was it?" he drawled, sending a bored look Takuya's way.

Takuya shook his head and crossed his legs. "No, actually it was science." He leaned up, placing a small hand on Saito's bicep. "Or—more specifically—the human body." He ignored the giggles and snorts at that and Kazuki rolled his eyes in disgust behind him.

Saito glanced down at the hand before picking it up like one would a dirty rag and dropped it onto the desk, causing Takuya to raise an eyebrow and purse his lips in annoyance.

"Would Notani-kun please keep his hands and innuendoes to himself during my class hour?" Saito asked, walking back over to his desk.

Takuya smirked and laughed. "Only during your class hour, ne? Then what about _after _class?"

"I think I will be seeing Notani-kun after class, we shall see then, ne?" Saito gave a fake smile and opened his book.

"Hai, _sensei_," Takuya breathed as a bell rang overhead.

The extras stood, packing their stuff away, and walked from the classroom set, laughing and talking quietly to themselves.

Pushing past him, Kazuki exited through the stage door without even giving him a glance.

Aoyagi smirked as he passed Saito and said, "See you later, _sensei._" He left, winking as he did so, the door closing behind him and the director yelled "Cut".

* * *

"So, how is everything, Kato?" Shirota asked as they sat across from each other at a table.

"You mean how is the bet going, correct, Shirota?" Kazuki smiled slightly at his friend. "I'm not sure, how should I know what Takuya feels for me?"

Shirota narrowed his eyes. "Did you just call him 'Takuya'?"

Kazuki turned red and cleared his throat. "I did,"

Slowly, Shirota grinned. "You like him. Kato Kazuki, you actually fell for him. Granted I was kinda hoping but I hadn't thought you actually would. Tell me what's he like now that you actually know him! I'm interested in the guy who got my friend to fall for him."

He sighed and shook his head. Shirota was always the type to push him into things that they both knew he wanted and yet he didn't have the courage to go after. "He's nice, and sweet, very playful. Other people would be fooled by his seemingly innocent nature but he's not, at all." Kazuki shook his head, agreeing with himself in his deduction.

Shirota looked at him curiously. "And why would people be fooled and what makes you think he isn't?"

"Because he put sand my hair." He said slowly, looking straight into his eyes.

Raising an eyebrow, Shirota questioned, "You believe he's not innocent because he put sand in your hair?"

He nodded. "Hai, so—in retaliation—I put sand down his pants." He grinned.

Shirota choked as he took a drink and looked incredulously at his friend over the table. "Because he put sand in your hair you put sand in his _pants_?" The younger man laughed. "That's horrible!"

"He also flinged some at me and pulled me down into it, I think I was rightly allowed to put sand down his pants." Kazuki stated innocently, fully believing his warped reasoning.

"You know," Shirota said, setting down his glass. "I want to meet him."

"What?" Kazuki froze. No way was he letting Shirota—

"—I want to meet him. Take me to meet him! It's not every day my best friend admits to liking a seventeen year old who sounds absolutely too good to be true just for the fact alone that he put sand in your hair, I know no one else who can say that they've ever done that to you honestly." Shirota said in one breath, causing Kazuki to blink rapidly and wonder just _how _he did that.

"He's in the middle of shooting a scene at the moment, I don't know how long he'll be." Kazuki said desperately, not wanting his friend to meet Takuya and say something utterly embarrassing.

"It's fine, I can wait a bit as long as it's not too long because I've got a date later."

Kazuki began nodding before pausing. Wait… "A date? You have a date?" he smiled wickedly when he saw his friend freeze. "Who is it? Do I know this person or is it that one person you've been liking for months?"

It was Shirota's turn to blush. "That one person."

"Really? What's her name?"

Shirota cleared his throat. "He, actually."

"Oh," Kazuki stated, telling his friend to go on.

"It seems," Shirota continued, completely serious for once. "That he's liked me longer than I've liked him. A year compared to my measly four months. I don't think I could've handled liking him for a year without cracking."

"What's his name?"

"Aiba Hiroki," Shirota answered. "You wouldn't know him, I don't even know how _I _know him as he's two years younger than I am. It was actually him who asked me out, go figure."

"I can believe that." He would've been surprised if _Shirota _was the one to ask him out, actually.

"Anyways, I—"

"Hey," a voice interrupted, and they both turned to see a tall brunette, smiling down at Shirota.

Shirota turned pink. "He—hey, Aiba, what're you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Wandering, may I sit?" the teenager asked, gesturing to the open seat next to Shirota who gave a fast nod. "Thanks," he sat, grinning and looked over at Kazuki. "I'm Aiba Hiroki."

"Kato Kazuki," he gave a small bow of the head, still looking him over, trying to figure out if he was worthy of his friend or not. He seemed nice enough, but not as nice as Takuya, and he was good looking, but of course Takuya was better.

He mentally shook his head. He needed to stop thinking like that!

Kazuki stood. "It was nice meeting you, but I must go. Need all the sleep I can get or else I won't be able to function for any shoot I'm doing."

"Shoot? Are you in a movie?" Aiba asked in excitement and curiosity.

He nodded. "Hai, a boys love movie called 'One Thousand Paper Cranes'. I hope you come see it." Kazuki stated kindly.

"I will," Aiba told him.

"I still want to meet that Takuya guy!" Shirota exclaimed as he was about to leave.

"Takuya," Aiba repeated. "It doesn't happen to be Konma Takuya, does it? After all, Takuya is a common name."

Kazuki glanced at him curiously. "Actually, it is."

"Hontoni?"

"Do you know him?" Kazuki asked and Aiba nodded.

"Hai, we were in the same dance group." He smiled.

Kazuki raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know he was a dancer."

"He's also a rather good singer." Aiba admitted before turning to Shirota. "I've not seen him in awhile, I'd love to see him again."

Shirota looked over at Kazuki hopefully and he sighed before nodding his head, causing Shirota to grin. "Let's go," he told Aiba.

"Eh? I was just speaking, though. I don't want to interrupt while they're in the middle of filming or anything."

Kazuki gave a small smile. "He should almost be done with filming for the day actually, so you won't be interrupting anything. And I'm sure he'd like to see you, it'd be a nice break for him, I'm sure."

Aiba smiled and nodded. "Okay, let's go then."

* * *

Takuya eyed the hand that was softly placed on his knee but ignored it as he was instructed to and continued to ask the questions written in his lines.

The hand slid up his leg, and Takuya shifted as if he were both uncomfortable and trying to control himself as Notani would. Drawing a few small circles on the inside of his thigh, Saito then lifted his hand, slowly dropping it in between Takuya's shoulder blades.

Takuya cast him a small smile and said pointedly, "Sensei,"

Saito merely smiled back without removing his hand, and nodded toward the open book on the desk.

He sighed. "Hai," as he went to write something down, he stilled, the hand on his back slowly creeping down and beneath his shirt, tickling his skin. Takuya closed his eyes, swallowing heavily, before shaking his head and standing, Saito's hand dropping back down to his side.

"I can't do this," Takuya said, shaking his head as he grabbed his book. "I can't do this," he repeated, moving to walk away but was stopped as Saito grabbed his wrist.

He glanced down at their hands before looking back up at Saito. "I can't do this,"

"Is Sugimori-kun really that good?" Saito questioned, backing the boy up so that he was forced to sit on his desk. Placing his hands on either side of Takuya's hips, he continued, "Maybe I made a mistake in having Sugimori Shou be your tutor, Notani-kun."

"You didn't," he stated blandly, ignoring when Saito gently brushed away his blue streaked hair.

Saito smiled. "Really now? Oh, I think I did. I think it would've been much more beneficial had I been your tutor." He told him lowly, lips hovering inches away from Takuya's face.

Takuya gave him a bored look before turning his head slightly away, as if ignoring the urge to give in. "Maybe it would have been, for you, but I thank you because it was beneficial to me." He replied, still not looking at Saito.

Forcefully, Saito grabbed his chin and turned Takuya's face so that their eyes met, Takuya flinching slightly as if the grip was too tight.

"How is it," Saito began. "That one person can change one of the most messed up kids in only a few weeks? It's almost remarkable, _but_—" he frowned. "I don't actually believe he changed you as much as you both want."

Takuya's lips trembled and his eyes darted across Saito's face, trying not to make eye contact. "I'm not sure what you mean, Taku-sensei."

A bitter smile rose to his lips. "I'm sure you do, Notani-kun, you just don't want to admit it." Saito lowered his lips, pressing them to Takuya's, but the pressed his lips firm, like he was desperately trying not to kiss back.

Saito applied pressure, his hand finding its way to wind in Takuya's smooth and fluffy hair. Just before Saito pulled back, Takuya gave a small whimper, blinking in rapid succession, a horrified look on his face.

"I see I was right." Saito licked his lips, smirking lightly. "I won't be the one to break you, I can see that. But sooner or later someone is going to come along and you'll become your old self again. In other words," he whispered cruelly. "You'll be nothing but a sad, little whore once more."

Takuya took in a deep breath, a tear slipping down his cheek as he looked over Saito's shoulder as the older actor moved away from him.

"You may go," and Takuya wasted no time in grabbing his books and walking to the door.

Just as he was about to slide it open, Saito called behind him, "Your relationship with Sugimori-kun, it's not going to last. I can tell just by looking at the two of you that sooner or later something is going to happen that will make it end."

Takuya paused for a second before looking over his shoulder. "I know, and I'm perfectly fine with that." he walked through the door and slid it shut just as the director yelled "cut".


	6. Chapter 6

_I know more or less know how long this will be; about __**25 **__or so chapters! YAY! Also… come chapter 14 I believe this story is going to get a bit… well, __**angsty **__for poor Kazuki and especially poor Takuya. Please read and review!_

**Disclaimer: Don't own them.**

**-**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

-

"Shirota-san was nice," Takuya stated as they walked around set, waiting for the okay saying that they could leave.

Kazuki nodded. "He is, once you get used to his large sense of humor and dorkiness, that is." He smiled fondly.

Takuya gave a small laughed and looked down at the ground.

Sighing, Kazuki placed took his hand out of his pocket and wrapped his arm around the teenager's shoulder, lightly tugging the boy toward him, shocking them both. "Are you nervous?"

After a second of the new position they were in, Takuya smiled and leaned slightly into Kazuki before answering, "Hai, but now it's not only the scene, we're slowly getting closer to the end of filming, and then in about half a year or so after that, the movie will be coming out and people I know will probably go see, if only for the fact someone they know is in it. I'm worried about what they're going to say to me afterwards. Good or bad, I'm nervous about that. If it's bad, I'll be kinda sad, even a little angry depending on what kind of bad, if it's good, I'll be embarrassed or I'll think they're lying or…"

"Everything will be fine, Takuya. If you think like that, then any scene you film will end up being bad. You're doing great."

The brunette smiled in thanks up at his co-star and then looked away, cheeks darkening as he did so. He bit his lip. The fact that when Kazuki smiled at him his heart sped up just the tinniest bit, well, that couldn't be good.

"Arigato, Kazuki, you're doing very well also, you know!" he grinned, the compliment making him happier than it should.

Takuya smiled even wider when he saw his friend blush deeply at _his _compliment. "But you are doing better than I am, Takuya."

"Don't say that! Because it isn't true. You're the better actor!"

Kazuki chuckled and shook his head. "How about we're equally as good?"

"Hmm," Takuya thought for a second as he turned around, walking backwards so that he was facing Kazuki. "I can work with that." his lips turned up lightly, gazing up at the older man beneath thick and dark lashes.

His smile dropped. "Uh, Taku—"

"Ow!"

"…ya," he sighed and stared down at the boy who lay on the ground, surrounded by boxes and packing peanuts.

Takuya looked at the ground around him, hand dropping to his side from where it was holding the back of his head, a confused frown on his face. "Where did these things come from?" He looked up at Kazuki as if he had the answers.

He merely shrugged, lips twitching in amusement. "Why are you always falling or walking into things?"

"How should I know? This never happened before I took this part in the movie!" he pouted and then held out his hand, an innocent look on his face. "Help me up,"

Kazuki shook his head and backed up. "Oh, no. I know what happens when you ask for help up; they end up sprawled on the ground next to you with you laughing loudly."

Takuya sighed. "I'm serious this time! I really can't get up without slipping on all of these peanuts!"

Sighing, he rolled his eyes but didn't actually mind all that much as he held out his hand. Takuya grabbed it and began pulling himself up with Kazuki's help. As he did so, his foot slipped out from underneath him, sending him falling onto Kazuki, the both of them falling to the ground.

"Oof," Kazuki grunted as his back hit the floor and Takuya fell on top of him, leg's straddling either side of the man's waist.

"That was an accident, I swear." Takuya stated, sitting up, completely unaware of the position they were in.

Kazuki stared up at him, face slowly turning red as he shifted a little uncomfortably. "Err… Takuya," he said quietly, voice tight.

Takuya cocked his head. "Hm?"

"Do you think that you could maybe… move, please?" he smiled kindly, gesturing to himself.

Takuya looked down and turned dark red—almost purple. Slowly, he stood from straddling the co-star, only then noticing the eyes on them. "Um… gomen, Ka… Kato-san."

Kazuki shook his head and stood himself. "Oh, uh, it's fine, Takuya, and please don't call me that. Call me Kazuki."

The shorter boy's eyes didn't look away from the ground. "Uh, okay, Kazuki… eto, gomen. I, uh…"

Sighing, Kazuki stepped over to him and brought him into a hug, shocking everyone including himself. Swallowing, he said, "its fine, Takuya, it's not like you did anything wrong at all, we are—after all—" the both of them turned even redder. "Guys…" he stepped back.

Takuya swallowed and nodded, still not able to look up at him. "Hai, hai, hai. Well," he forced himself to look at Kazuki's face, his eyes wide as if forcing them to stay open. "I guess I should go. I'll see you tomorrow. We've both got busy… busy days. So, yeah, I'm going to go and I'll… I'll talk to you later. Ja ne!" he exclaimed, voice squeaking before running from the building, hiding his flaming face by taking out his hat and replacing it on his head.

Kazuki watched him go in slight bemusement.

* * *

"I'll stand at least seven feet away from you before and after the scene. I know this is going to be awkward for you, but I'll try to make it as bearable for you as possible. If I do something or touch you anywhere that you're too uncomfortable with, feel free to slap me. I'll smile and take it like a man. And the director said that we can stop whenever you need to, so please, don't worry." The nineteen year old told Takuya.

Takuya gave a slight smile. "Still beyond unbelievably nervous. I can't do this. I don't think I can do this." He shook his head, breathing heavily. "It'll be too weird, I'll feel… odd… I…"

The man smiled and placed a hand on the seventeen year old's shoulder in comfort. "Think of it as practice. This scene will be short, not more than a minute long. The one between you and Kato Kazuki however… will be a bit longer."

Takuya stopped his ranting, just not because of what the actor had said. When he thought about that scene he would be doing with Kazuki in the next month, why didn't he feel like he dreaded doing it any longer? He still felt nervous, but he didn't dread it…

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. That didn't make any sense. He almost felt as if he… _wanted _to film that scene.

Giving a small, nervous laugh to himself, he shook his head. Of _course _he didn't want to film that scene! Why would he?

Takuya ignored all other thoughts that had to do with that subject.

-

Kazuki's hand fisted, as he stared across the set to where Takuya was standing with some extra getting ready for _that _scene.

_That _scene which he was definitely not looking forward to witnessing. He kind of wished that he could do his own scene at the same moment as them, but that was impossible. But then on the other hand he was glad that it was impossible because it meant he could keep an eye on Takuya and make sure that he wasn't violated or touched in any way that Takuya didn't want or have to be touched in.

His eyes narrowed. That didn't stop him from being angry about it though.

Just _why _he was angry though was a question that just so happened to be escaping his mind with just _how _mad he was. Of course, he didn't link the anger he felt to something he had only felt a week or so ago—jealousy.

And even if he _had _linked it to that particular emotion, he probably would've denied, denied, denied because of course he wasn't jealous that this _person _got to do _that _with Takuya while he… had to wait! Even if that was the reason for his "not" jealousy, there was no reason for it, after all, the two of them weren't even doing anything; they were acting, and at least Kazuki got to kiss Takuya and most of the time Takuya didn't feel at all uncomfortable.

Or—at least—he didn't voice it if he _was _uncomfortable.

So, _was _Takuya uncomfortable because if so then that would make Kazuki uncomfortable and then that would make Takuya even _more _uncomfortable which would... well, you get the idea.

Shifting on his feet, his fists tightened even further and he crossed his arms, trying not to clench his jaw for reasons unbeknownst even to him.

He straightened up when he saw the _person _put a hand on Takuya's shoulder and then Takuya freeze a moment later. That person didn't say anything to make Takuya feel—in any way—violated, did he? Because—if he had…

Kazuki wondered why he suddenly had the strong urge to go over there and beat that guy up.

That was completely out of character for him.

Shaking his head, Kazuki took a large breath and turned away for a moment. What was going on? These feelings weren't—in any way—appropriate for him to be having.

For one; Takuya was seventeen and still in school.

Kato Kazuki, well, he was twenty.

Second; Takuya was male and so was he.

This wouldn't go over too well with some people.

Thirdly; Takuya was his co-star in this movie. Getting involved with your co-workers in _any _profession was strictly prohibited.

Especially when that profession was in the entertainment business.

That _really _wouldn't go over all too well.

And finally; Takuya wasn't interested in him in a way other than friends and co-stars, this he was certain of. Why would he be? Takuya… well, he was fun, and sweet, and talented, and young, and… he was just a person that wouldn't go for him. He was Kato Kazuki, an aspiring singer and an actor but other than that he was just… Kato Kazuki.

Definitely not someone fun and lively Konma Takuya would go for, that was for sure.

Mentally berating himself, Kazuki closed his eyes, and rested heavily on the cold, cement wall. This wasn't happening, he was _not _falling for his co-star, and he was not having these feelings at all.

In _fact, _this movie wasn't real at all. He wasn't actually there, there was no such person as Konma Takuya, he and Shirota never made that bet, and he was definitely _not _falling for his male co-star! Why? Because everything was a _dream_.

Or—at least—that's what he wished he was able to tell himself to quell these feelings for Takuya. These feelings that were driving him _so _insane that he was _arguing _with himself about said feelings!

That didn't sound all too healthy.

"Places people!"

Spinning back around, Kazuki watched as Takuya nervously walked on set after removing the yukata he had been wearing to cover his body. For a moment Kazuki let his eyes trail down the teen's body. He looked soft, but at the same time he was muscular, and his skin smooth and pink.

His fingers tingled at the thought of soon being able to touch him, gently run his hands along the ridge of his back, the contours of his abs, the muscles of his legs. Not only that but he would be allowed to taste his lips, run his own over Takuya's unmarked skin, and hear those sounds that one makes coming from Takuya…

Kazuki shook his head and swallowed. If there was _any _time to be thinking like that, then it wasn't now nor later.

He glanced up as Takuya walked slowly over to the bed on set, eyeing the skin-tight (and skin colored) boxers he wore. Kazuki almost couldn't tell it was cloth.

Shifting slightly in discomfort, Kazuki forced himself to watch as Takuya straddled _that _person and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, leaning his head against the extra's just before the director yelled "action".

Even while in character, Kazuki could see a slight discomfort on Takuya's face at the hands wandering his body while he moved in the motion that one would while…

Kazuki grimaced. He didn't want to _think _about Takuya having sex with anyone, even if it _was _fake sex. There was just something wrong with the thought of Takuya having sex, real or fake. He didn't like it.

But he couldn't push the thought from his mind that said if it were _him _in that actor's (or anyone else's) place then he wouldn't find it wrong at all. In fact, it would be all too _right_.

Kato Kazuki and Konma Takuya. Kato and Konma. Kazuki and Takuya. No matter how he put their names, it just sounded _right_. They just sounded like they _belonged _to be said together. And he liked the sound of it. It felt right, it sounded right, it _was _right.

How could it possibly be wrong if it felt so perfect?

Snapping out of his thinking when the Director yelled "cut", Kazuki watched as Takuya hurriedly and desperately asked to stop for a few minutes and then run to redress himself in the yukata when he got the okay.

As Takuya sat on a chair and held his head in his hands, Kazuki walked over and quietly sat next to him, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Are you okay, Takuya?"

"No," he mumbled, shaking his head before sighing and looking up at him. "I'm not. I feel… weird and I hate it. It's too uncomfortable. I feel a little sick, actually."

"Hey," Kazuki rested a hand on his upper back, twirling a small strand of Takuya's blue hair around his fingers. "Look at it this way, the sooner you do the scene, the sooner you get finished and then you won't ever have to do that again."

Takuya stared at him, a small smile on his face and Kazuki gave a small laugh. "Or—I mean—you won't have to do it until next month, and I'll make sure you'll be as comfortable as possible, Takuya-kun. You'll lead, you can tell me what to do, you can tell me what's okay, and what's not. In fact, I won't even do anything until you tell me it's okay or you show me. Does that sound good, Takuya?" Kazuki questioned quietly, making sure that no one else could hear them.

Smiling brightly, he nodded. "Ahn, really good." They stared at each other and Kazuki's eyes widened when he suddenly felt arms wrap themselves around his neck, and the feel of smooth skin brush his neck. "Arigato, Kazuki."

And just as swiftly as he had been hugged, Takuya pulled back and let his yukata drop onto the chair. Before he walked away he whispered, "I look forward to our scene, Kazuki-kun."

Kazuki watched him walk away, shocked speechless.


	7. Chapter 7

_I know I like just updated three days ago, but I wanted to upload this chapter… . Ah well, I don't think you guys mind, ne? ^_^_

_Please read and review!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own them.**

-

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

-

_I can't believe I said that! _Takuya thought silently as he showered later that night, gently massaging his scalp as his cheeks brightened.

_"I look forward to our scene, Kazuki-san." _He had told him, voice quiet and seductive.

Seductive. He would never apply that word to himself, but somehow, it was one of the only words that fit. Provocative was another, but that was practically the same thing! Or, at least close enough.

Was it possible that—just maybe—he had been channeling Notani? After all, Notani would say something like that and more, whereas he wouldn't have the courage to say anything even remotely like that, let alone anything even _more _forward.

What Kazuki must've thought about him!

He sighed and leaned back against the shower wall, the coolness of it sending chills down his spine. The look on Kazuki's face when he had said that… for some reason, he liked it.

Takuya gave a small smile. The fact that Kazuki had looked at him like _that _was something he wouldn't be getting over any time soon. How it had made him feel was something he also wouldn't be _forgetting _any time soon.

That look had sent a different kind of chill throughout him; a pleasurable one. It was something he honestly wouldn't mind feeling again.

He shook his head. He needed to stop thinking about that sort of thing. But he didn't _want _to stop thinking about that.

Takuya—for some reason—liked thinking about the gazes that Kazuki cast upon him, about the small touches they shared that left his skin burning. He even liked thinking about those kisses they had while on set, how afterwards he was left breathless and wanting more.

Takuya's eyes fell shut and he gave a small sigh, leaning even heavier into the wall for slight support.

It was probably a bad thing that he now couldn't help imaging the feel of his hands exploring his body, nails running over his vast expanse of skin, lips biting at the crook of his neck, marking him.

His breathing picked up when the sudden image of Kazuki firmly grabbing his hips, backing him up against this very bathroom wall, suddenly entered the front of his mind. Hardening length twitching, Takuya's hands tingled as he fought from reaching down, but to no use as he firmly grabbed the base of his cock, liking the thought of Kazuki touching him like this.

Kazuki would smile and softly thread his fingers through his hair, tongue darting in and out of his mouth as they kissed, tongues dancing together while their members rubbed against each other, growing more swollen by the second in anticipation.

Moaning, Takuya would place his hands on the broad chest and separate from the kiss only to nip at one of the small, dark nubs available to him, earning himself a quiet growl of pleasure.

Spreading his younger co-star's legs, Kazuki would bring up a finger to Takuya's tight entrance, gently massaging the ring of muscle before pushing it in, Takuya's hands tightening their hold on Kazuki's strong arms, eyes closing as he gave a small whimper—either in pain or light pleasure.

He would enter a second finger, stretching the teenager a little further in preparation. Already Takuya would sure to be clenching slightly around his fingers, being the virgin that he was, breathing heavily.

After he was finished preparing him, Kazuki would shift Takuya so that the teen's legs were wrapped around his waist and arms around his shoulders. Whispering soothing words of comfort, he would slowly guide his large member to Takuya's ass, stopping once the head was buried inside of him to give Takuya time to adjust to the intrusion.

"Ah," Takuya would let out a small noise of discomfort and slight pain before finally relaxing around the older man and giving a nod as a signal to continue.

Pushing the rest of his throbbing cock into Takuya's tight heat, Kazuki would then give a loud moan, seemingly forcing himself not to force himself into the teenager for fear of hurting him.

Thrusting back into him, Takuya would let out a gasp as Kazuki hit his prostate, hot pleasure swimming through his veins as he bucked his hips into Kazuki's length, forcing him further into his body.

"H—harder," Kazuki would obey, removing himself only to drive into him harder, picking up speed, only for the fantasy to fade.

As Takuya shot out white hot cum, he froze, the euphoria from his day dream quickly disappearing, hands shaking lightly. There was _no way _that had just happened.

He groaned and let his head fall back to the wall. He couldn't have just gotten off on the thought of Kazuki fucking him! That was… that was just impossible… wasn't it?

Then why did he feel kind of down heartened that it really was only a daydream?

* * *

Kato Kazuki was confused. No, he wasn't just confused; he was completely _mind-boggled._

Everything between him and Takuya had been going so smoothly over the month and a half they had been doing of filming but suddenly—a few weeks ago—things had changed.

Not only was Takuya _not _speaking to him, but Kazuki had a feeling that he was right out _avoiding _him and Kazuki had no clue as to _why_. Truth be told it made him a little sad…

He had been getting used to Takuya as a constant in his life already (which was something that was surprising even himself) and to suddenly find that Takuya was no longer _there _all of the time was a little scary. Kazuki had tried to confront the teenager about it but every time he got the courage to do so, Takuya would only turn red when he saw him coming before quickly darting away.

Kazuki wanted to know just _what _was going on!

Sighing, Kazuki dropped the script he had been looking over onto the table next to him before standing from his chair and stretching. Glancing over at the door, he shook his head. If he wasn't able to get his mind off of Takuya there was no way he would ever be able to concentrate on anything.

And that was his justification for just why he was abandoning his script in search for Takuya. At least—if worst came to worst—he could always say that he needed to ask Takuya about one of his scenes.

That was an advantage about having a crush on your co-star.

Not that he was admitting he _liked _Takuya or anything. Because that wasn't it, it was just absolutely normal to day dream about touching your friend and co-worker in any sexual way. Or, that's what he told himself anyways.

But that didn't mean he believed himself.

As he passed a closed door, he heard a slight rustling sound and looked around himself. He hadn't been aware that this area was used for anything.

There was a groan and the sound of someone falling to the floor. Worried, Kazuki hurriedly opened the door, calling out, "Are you okay?" only to pause in shock, eyes widening dangerously at what he saw.

In the middle of the floor laid Saito Takumi in only pants, Aoyagi Ruito hovering over him, lips firmly attached to the older man's.

At the sound of the door opening, Aoyagi darted away from Saito, glancing wildly from Kazuki to Saito, asking, "Takumi, I thought you said you locked the door?"

Saito merely shrugged, not bothering to go for his shirt a few feet away. "Kato-san," he bowed his head and Kazuki gave a small bow back, only just recovering from the shock.

"Saito," he stared at Aoyagi as the teenager held his head to his knees, murmuring something quietly about how "We're going to be in so much trouble. _Takumi _is going to be in so much trouble."

"I won't tell anyone," he said at that, causing the two people to look at him, Aoyagi in surprise and Saito with a small smile.

"Arigato," Saito replied softly, going over to Aoyagi and picking up the teenager from the ground.

Giving a smile of his own back, Kazuki left, only just hearing Aoyagi say, "But, Takumi, what if he does say something?"

"I don't think he will, Ruito."

As he closed the door and walked away, Kazuki tried to wrap his mind around what he just saw; Saito Takumi—a twenty-three year old, almost twenty-four—and Aoyagi Ruito—a barely fifteen year old boy—making out in one of the unused rooms (and if he was right, about to have sex if he hadn't walked in on them).

It wasn't that it was all too unheard of (though he had only really heard of it in various mangas mostly—and those age differences usually were much larger), but he had never actually met any two people in a relationship while one was still a teenager, and the other almost in their mid twenties.

Though if how the two had looked and talked to each other was anything to go by, there really wasn't a need for worry.

He smiled. Although he didn't know them personally, he was happy for them.

"K—Kazuki," looking up from where he was walking, he saw Takuya standing there, smiling a little nervously and his heart gave a small twitch. "Hi,"

"Takuya," he forced out. "I was just looking for you."

Takuya glanced up at him. "Were you? I was looking for you, too."

Shocked, Kazuki asked, "Really? What a… coincidence."

Brushing his hair from his face, Takuya gave a nod. "Hai, uh—I wanted to say 'gomen'."

"Nani?" he questioned in slight confusion, taking a small step forward, only stopping when he saw Takuya back away shortly.

"Ahn, gomen for avoiding you. I was being a baka, ne?" he grinned cheesily, folding his hands behind his back and resting against the wall. "Something… something happened and I was a little embarrassed to face you."

Kazuki's brows narrowed and he walked over to stand next to him, pleased when Takuya didn't move away. "Why were you embarrassed? What happened?"

He eyed the teen's cheeks as they turned pink and Takuya averted his eyes. "It was nothing of importance; I just wanted to tell you that to make sure you knew that it was nothing you did. It was… it was me." Takuya glanced up at him. "I just wanted to tell you that before our scene later."

"About that," Kazuki started. "Are you still uncomfortable about doing that?" he tried not to think about what Takuya had whispered the month before.

Takuya shook his head, smiling. "No, I'm perfectly fine with it now." He replied honestly.

"Hontoni?" how was it that just a few weeks ago Takuya had been dreading it and now… _this_?

"Hai, I just think of it this way," Takuya bounced a little on his heels. "If I had to do this scene with someone because my life and the lives of my loved ones depended on it, I'd be glad it was you." He smiled sheepishly. "You're the person I would've picked."

His own face turning red, Kazuki turned away. "It's the same for me." He looked back at him, eyes wandering the seventeen year old's face. "I feel as you do." Kazuki looked back over at the opposite wall, Takuya's heat feeling as if it had gotten warmer in the few seconds he had turned away.

"Kazuki-kun," suddenly Kazuki felt soft lips pressed to his cheeks, not moving for a few seconds before they just as suddenly disappeared. "Arigato,"

* * *

"Action!"

The door slammed open as Takuya tugged Kazuki into "his" room, all the while lips firmly attached to some part of each other's body.

"My mom is at her second job and won't be back until late tomorrow morning, by then we'll already be at school." Takuya smirked as his hand traveled down to run over the front of Kazuki's jeans, Kazuki's head tilting back with a long moan. "We can take care of this, quite a few times actually."

Kazuki looked at him before finally leaning down and capturing his lips in a fierce kiss, tugging at Takuya's shirt and flinging it to the side of the room and glancing down at the half naked body, admiring his well-toned muscles.

"Are… are you sure, Yuuma?" he whispered quietly so that the microphones could only barely pick it up.

Takuya nodded. "Hai, it's not anything I've not done before, Shou-kun, now listen to your senpai and lie on the futon."

Giving a small smile, Kazuki walked over to the futon and spread out over it. "Senpai by age and not by year."

He raised an eyebrow as he straddled him. "Senpai by experience, too." Rolling his hips (that were now only clothed in boxers as he had rid himself of his pants before moving over to Kazuki) down, he smirked when he got a long, breathy moan from Kazuki. "I didn't know you've never done this before."

Kazuki stared up at him. "I've done things."

"But not sex, ne?" his smile widened, brows scrunching together just the tiniest bit. "I don't know how I feel about a _virgin _taking me, that's something I've never done before."

"Well—" Kazuki started only to be cut off.

"Ah, ah, ah," he chided playfully, even going as far as to wag a finger. He leaned down, lightly glossed lips just brushing his ear. "I don't take. I like the feel of someone else in me more than I do being in them." He smiled, pulling back. "But I don't mind if you're a virgin, it'll be a first, and I like trying new things."

As Kazuki eyed that smile that was simply _seductive_, nearly all thoughts—including his lines—flew from his mind. Thankfully though, he didn't have any more lines.

Tugging Takuya's head down—to both of their surprises—Kazuki automatically let his tongue push between Takuya's soft lips, exploring the wet cavern and massaging Takuya's tongue with his own.

Still not separating, Takuya swiftly undid Kazuki's buttons, only to fumble and miss. Finally getting impatient, the brunette tore at the shirt which wasn't completely out of character but whether or not it was in the script, he couldn't bring himself to care.

Dropping the shirt to the ground, Takuya mewled lowly when Kazuki's mouth sucked at his hardened nipple, hands threading into his thick hair, holding his head there.

Twisting the small bud between his teeth, Kazuki let his hand travel down Takuya's softly sweating back to inch his fingers beneath the waist band of the teen's boxers and grip at his waist.

The rest of the cast and crew standing around turned and looked at each other in slight worry, wondering if this was something they were doing for the scene or something entirely different.

Aoyagi gaped from where he stood next to Saito, before snapping his mouth shut and grinning, wanting to cheer on his friend as Takuya roughly pushed Kazuki down into the mattress before smirking and standing above him on the bed, bouncing a little as he balanced himself.

"Shou-kun," he placed a foot between the older man's legs, spreading them. "I can take you to places of pleasure further than you even know exist. If anything that you have done with other people felt good to you, this will make you feel utterly intoxicated."

A few of the people looked a little confused as they knew that this line was not in the script, but decided to do nothing as it worked well with the characters.

Kazuki's eyes widened at the line just as Takuya dropped down to his knees, quickly removing the older man's belt and tossing it away. After just as quickly ridding the aspiring singer of his pants, Takuya trailed a finger along his inner thigh, another smirk twitching at his lips as he noticed his co-star's growing problem.

"Are you enjoying this, Shou-kun?" another line that wasn't in the script.

Taking in a deep breath, Kazuki nodded, knowing that it was meant for him and not Shou and the pleased smile on Takuya's face told him he was right.

Takuya himself was a little shocked at his own actions, having no experience in this himself, but he was glad to know that he was doing things right.

Placing an open mouth kiss on Kazuki's thigh after bunching it up around the older man's hip, sucking and biting at the skin, leaving a large bruise. Inwardly he thought, _oops. That's going to be difficult to hide for filming_. But overall, Takuya really couldn't bring himself to care as he was turned over suddenly and looked up at Kazuki, a glaze covering his eyes and lips slightly swollen.

"Ka—Shou," he corrected in a hurry before Kazuki kissed him again.

Hearing this, the director stood, eyeing the two of them. "Cut! You two, cut! Cut!"

They ignored him—or rather blocked him out—and Kazuki inched down Takuya's lithe body as the teen arched up into his ministrations. Reaching his crotch area, Kazuki dipped his tongue under his waistband, licking at the skin eagerly, moaning when Takuya scraped at his back, bucking into his mouth, trying to push him further south.

"Cut!"

Nipping at him just as Takuya had done, he also left a bruise, a bit smaller than the one Takuya had given him on purpose. Kazuki than crawled back up his body, laying soft kisses over his skin.

"Do you two _not _understand the word _'cut'_?!"

Takuya giggled and tilted his head back to look at the shocked looking people and cheerfully asked, "Can we do that scene again?" He felt Kazuki chuckle against his chest.

The director fell back into his chair with a heavy sigh, muttering, "I'm _not _looking forward to filming this scene."


	8. Chapter 8

_Read and review, please! ^_^_

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.**

**-**

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

-

In the end they had ended up filming it _thirty-four _different times before Takuya and Kazuki could—barely—control themselves enough to shoot the scene.

And even then they were pushing it.

Some of the shoots were less graphic but then others were… slightly more graphic. And what's more was that they weren't even _embarrassed _by what had happened, as Aoyagi Ruito enjoyed pointing out to them teasingly. But—to his disappointment—the two of them would merely smile at each other and shrug.

Even though the two of them had nearly had sex in front of more than a dozen people, for some reason the two acted as nothing more than friends. What people didn't understand was that they really _were _nothing more than friends… despite the fact that they both wanted more.

Without even talking about it, the two of them both knew that this role was too important to them to put it in jeopardy by making their friendship into a relationship as lovers. Maybe someday, just not… now.

-

"You like him, Takuya." Ruito stated, using Takuya's given name. "I don't understand what the big deal is. It's not like he's nine or so years older than you."

Takuya sighed and glanced over at his friend sadly. Ruito was still chasing after Saito-san, but Saito-san seemed to hardly spare the poor boy a glance (Takuya had yet to find out about their relationship).

"The big deal is," the brunette started, turning to him. "Is that Kazuki is my friend and my co-star. Getting involved with one's co-worker is something you shouldn't do _period_. I admit, I like him. It's difficult _not _to, and—I suppose—that Kazuki likes me also." Even biting his lip couldn't stop the smile from growing on his lips. "But that doesn't mean we have to be anything more than friends." He finished, glancing over to where the older man was speaking to somebody and smiled.

Ruito sighed. "But you _should _be! You guys are so right together it's making me feel _ill_." He groaned and held his stomach as if he were about ready to be sick.

Giving a small laugh, Takuya rolled his eyes. "I thought _I _was the one that was supposed to be saying how right we are for each other and all that cheesy stuff?"

The fifteen year old grinned. "Hai, but you aren't doing it—neither of you are—so I'm doing it for the both of you!" he pouted. "Which is probably one of the reasons I'm feeling sick, actually. Double the rightness and cuteness, double the feeling of barfing." He stuck a finger down his throat, causing himself to choke and cough.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked in slight amusement and Ruito jumped, spinning around, face turning pink.

"Ta—Saito-san," Takuya narrowed his eyes. Ruito _had _just almost called Saito "Takumi", right?

Saito smiled down at him. "Come talk to me."

Not a second later Ruito was on his feet. "Hai!" he exclaimed before following Saito from the room, waving bye to his new friend.

"I see they're going to go do something."

Takuya looked over at Kazuki as he sat on the floor next to the teenager and furrowed his eyebrows. "Eh? What are you talking about?

Kazuki glanced over at him in slight surprise. "I thought you would've known even before I did."

Frowning, Takuya asked, "Know what?"

"I'm not supposed to say," he hesitated.

Takuya pouted and rested his chin on Kazuki's shoulder, eyes widening. "I promise I won't tell anybody."

Kazuki sighed, hating how he couldn't do anything about that cute pout. "It seems as though Saito and Aoyagi-kun are… a bit more than friendly."

"Eh?" Takuya exclaimed, earning a few looks. He quieted his voice. "How do you know that, though?"

"I… had the unfortunate experience of walking in on them." He answered shortly, glancing away as he tried _not _to remember the scene. "They were… making out, and I'm sure that—if I hadn't come in—they were about to go further than that."

Takuya's eyes widened in surprise. "But isn't Ruito fifteen while Saito-san is nearly twenty-four."

Kazuki merely shrugged. "You can't help who you like. I think the both of us should know that." he replied, glancing over at him with a smile.

Smiling back, Takuya nodded and scooted over closer to him, enjoying the warmth that enveloped him by sitting close to the older man. He was surprised that he still blushed as their hands grazed each other's but—he figured—that blushing easily came with liking someone. Just how wishing a person was gone came with hating someone or how wanting to be around a person forever came with being in love with somebody.

He paused in his thoughts. How wanting to be around a person forever came with being in love with somebody… thinking back on his feelings whenever he was around Kazuki, he could easily come to the conclusion that he wanted to be near the aspiring singer for as long as was possible. There was something comforting when they sat next to each other, when they spoke quietly, or laughed loudly. Everything felt so much easier and yet it felt difficult at the same time.

The thought of not being around Kazuki, that was difficult and he didn't even like thinking that after the movie was over, he wouldn't be around him as much.

Takuya frowned. That was a sad thought.

"Are you okay? Takuya?" Kazuki prodded him and Takuya blinked, looking over at the other brunette.

"Eh?" the question settled in his mind and he nodded, giving a smile easily at the worry in his friend's voice. "I'm fine. Why?"

He shook his head. "No reason, you were just spacing out. I was worried you had got lost."

At the teasing smile he was being given, he knew it was a joke, but Takuya still slapped him lightly on the arm, fighting off a smile of his own. "Jerk. I'm not some idiot who gets lost in their own mind."

"Of course you aren't," Kazuki agreed and began standing only to pause and look at him, grinning. "_Baka_."

Takuya glared playfully as Kazuki stood and held out a hand. "Need help?" he questioned, a small smirk on his face.

Grumbling, Takuya grabbed the hand and helped pull himself up. "You're the baka." He muttered lightly.

Sighing slightly, Kazuki held onto the hand as Takuya glanced down at them but not moving to pull away. He looked back up, cheeks flushed when he saw just how intensely he was being gazed at, and bit his lip in a childlike manner.

"Would you go out to dinner with me?" the taller man asked suddenly, shocking the both of them. "I mean as friend, of course." Kazuki added hurriedly, and Takuya figured he had an odd look on his face. "It's perfectly normal for two male friends and co-workers to go out to dinner after work, ne?"

Takuya smiled and gave a nod. "Ahn, perfectly normal."

"Good," he smiled in relief before adding, "I'm paying."

* * *

"Why are they staring at us?" Takuya asked quietly as he leaned slightly over the table as they ate, nodding to a group of teenage girls giggling and whispering to themselves as they pointed to the two actors.

Kazuki shrugged. "I don't know, maybe they think you're cute." He smiled, taking a bite of something.

Takuya tilted his head in confusion. "Why would they be giggling about me being cute? You're a lot cuter then I am."

The aspiring singer froze and gave a slight cough, cheeks turning a little red. "What makes you say I'm cuter?"

Looking at him incredulously, Takuya stated, "What _wouldn't _make me say you're cuter?"

"Are you serious?" Kazuki asked and Takuya nodded, a frown on his face. "You honestly think that I'm cuter?" his voice raised a little higher, attracting the attention of not only the teenager girls but a few other patrons as well. "I'm definitely not! You're cuter Takuya. You're kind of small and I like that, and your hair is really soft, your skin is perfect, and when you blush…" his voice trailed at seeing said blush and gave a coughing noise, apparently not being able to believe he had said that.

Just as Takuya went to say something else, the three girls exclaimed, "Yaoi!"

Takuya froze. "Did they just say _'yaoi'_?" he pointed his chopsticks at them.

"I think they did." Kazuki answered, determinedly not looking over at them.

Takuya sighed and looked down. "Oh, boy,"

"Anyways," Kazuki continued, still ignoring the girls. "You're cuter."

"You are." Takuya sang nonchalantly.

Kazuki rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Takuya, but I'd rather think of you as cuter… because you are."

"Are you _trying _to fight with me?" he asked suspiciously, tilting his head to one side. "Because—if you are—it's not going to work."

"And why not?" Kazuki questioned curiously.

Takuya stared at him. "Because I can't get angry at you…" he said as if it were obvious, which—it was, to him at least.

Kazuki raised an eyebrow. "Nani? What makes you say that?"

"I just know. It's just something I believe—know—is a fact. Even if you hurt me in some terrible way—which I know you would never do!—I don't think I could be angry at you. I like you too much." He smiled at him shyly and bent his head, quickly taking another bite.

After a second, Takuya heard the older man whisper, "I'm glad you know that I would never hurt you."

Takuya grinned silently to himself.

-

When they exited the restaurant after eating, Kazuki glanced down at Takuya's hand dangling beside his own and swallowed. His palm was tingling with the urge to reach down and grab it firmly, but he resisted, not knowing how Takuya would take it.

Would he take it well? Smile and continue talking about random things that popped in his head? Or would he take it badly? Would he frown and gently tug his hand away before giving an awkward smile?

Well, at least the "bad" scenario wasn't all that bad, but Kazuki really couldn't see Takuya having a reaction any worse than that, especially since Takuya had just told him it was impossible to ever be mad at him.

Still, he didn't want to risk it.

After another minute he felt skin brush his hand and glanced down to see Takuya slowly entangling their fingers together. The brunette looked up, smiling innocently, and asked, "It's perfectly normal for two friends to hold hands, isn't it?"

Kazuki gave a smile of his own and nodded. "Perfectly normal."

"If…" Takuya began, biting at his lip. "If we weren't co-stars, what then?"

"Eh?" What was he talking about? If they weren't co-stars… what?

"I mean, if we had met some other way. If we had met at the store or… or a concert or something other than being co-stars or co-workers," Takuya looked up with a small frown which made Kazuki frown as well. He hated that frown, it meant that Takuya was sad and that was something he hated. "What then? Could—perhaps—things be different? Could we—perhaps—" he looked back down to the ground as they came to a stop. "Maybe be more than friends?"

Breath hitching lightly, Kazuki stared down at him and then slowly brought the teenager into a hug, a small gasp escaping the dancer's lips.

"We could be," he replied with a small smile. "But, I think we already are." He pulled back and looked down at the confused teen and asked as he leaned closer, "It's perfectly normal for two friends—two people who like each other—to kiss, ne?"

Takuya smiled. "Ne, it's perfectly normal." Their lips met softly, skin tingling at the contact.

Sighing, Kazuki applied pressure to the kiss and wrapped his arms around the small teen as Takuya's hand clutched at the back of his shirt, obediently opening his mouth as Kazuki's tongue prodded his lips.

Kazuki was pleased to note that while Takuya tasted sweet, he didn't taste sickly sweet as some of the females he had kissed before had. Somehow, Takuya tasted like fresh honey, despite just having eaten, and it wasn't at all unpleasant.

In fact, it was quite the opposite.


	9. Chapter 9

_I've finished writing this story and there will be 23 chapters, over 60,000 words (don't pay attention to the word count on here, it adds more then there is) which I think is a nice length. –nods- especially since I wrote this in less than a month. Now, please enjoy and read and review! It'll make my day even better! ^_^_

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

_Extra Note: Can anyone guess what pose they use? I'm rather fond of it. It should be easy to guess. Or what kind of pose do you think I should've used? I won't use it since I already finished it, but I'm curious. Maybe I can use it in the sequel, I have an idea for that one, but none yet. So, I'd be interested in any idea you guys have! ^_^_^_

**-**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

-

"Konma-kun, Kato-kun, will the two of you come over here please?"

The two boys looked up from where they were—quietly—flirting over to one of the producers. They glanced at each other, wondering what it was he could have wanted before standing and walking over.

As they got within five feet of him, the man began explaining what was happening quickly and without pause, throwing in random words in English here and there, as if they weren't having a hard enough time understanding him already.

"Wait, movie posters?" Kazuki questioned, making sure he had heard right.

The man gave an impatient nod. "Hai, hai, movie posters. Tomorrow the two of you are going to go to a photo shoot along with some of the other actors. Filming is almost finished but we still have a lot to do before movie production is over. So…"

Takuya and Kazuki looked at each other and blushed when their eyes met, thoughts of what to do for the posters already filling their minds. Maybe they could get away with some selfish poses?

-

"So…" Ruito hummed as he grinned over at his friend. "Tell me,"

Takuya glanced over at the dark haired boy curiously. "Nani? What are you talking about?"

Sighing, Ruito shook his head helplessly. "I'm asking you whether you and Kato-san have…" he thought for a second before shrugging. "Fucked yet?"

His eyes widened and he slapped a hand over the fifteen year old's mouth. "You shouldn't be talking like that, Ruito!"

"What?" he asked innocently. "It's not like anyone's listening and I'm fifteen! I've heard and seen worse than that. I've _done _worse than that!"

"Done worse?" Takuya asked in confusion. "What's worse than… _that_."

Ruito merely smiled at him, a silly grin on his face. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"So you've done it then?" he leaned forward, asking in an excited whisper. "With Saito-san?"

He went to answer and then stopped, narrowing his eyes. "Kato-san told you."

Takuya nodded. "Hai, but I won't tell, he knew that."

Ruito gave a smile. "I know and yes, with Takumi." His face lit up as he said his name.

"You call him by his given name?" Takuya questioned, not really that surprised.

"Of course, you call Kato-san by his." Takuya nodded. That was true.

After a second of silence, Takuya asked quietly, "Um… what does _it_ feel like?"

"'It'…" Ruito repeated slowly.

Takuya nodded. "_It_, you know… sex?"

A happy grin grew on the boy's face as he leaned forward, eagerly replying to his friend's question. "It feels… I'd say fantastic, but that's an understatement. With Takumi, I feel as if I'm high on the most expensive, the best drug in the world." His eyes glazed over and he shifted where he sat while Takuya watched him closely, listening. "Some of the time it's really sweet, gentle, and soft, but other times…" he glanced over at Takuya to see him listening intently. "It's hard and fast and completely," his eyes fell shut and he gave a small giggle. "Complete and utter bliss."

"I can imagine." Takuya muttered to himself, gazing over at Kazuki, biting softly at his lip. Ruito followed his look and smiled.

"You want it." He grinned. "You want Kato-san's cock up your—"

"Ruito!" Takuya exclaimed. "Stop being so crude!" his face was quickly turning beat red and he turned back to look at Kazuki. "But I guess I do…"

"I knew it! So just tell him already, it's not that big of a deal, I do it with Takumi all of the time." Ruito stated, clasping his hands in his laps.

Takuya stared at him, mouth a little agape. "Of course it's a big deal! I…" his voice trailed off as Saito passed them, lightly touching Ruito on the head only to come to a halt as Ruito grabbed his hand.

"Takumi," he whispered quietly so that only the three of them could hear him. "I want your cock up my ass."

Saito looked at him before glancing down at his watch. "How does fifteen minutes sound?" a small smirk twitched at his lips.

Letting go of his hand with a smirk of his own, Ruito replied, "Good, bye bye Takumi." He waved lightly as the older man walked away and Takuya watched the interaction with wide eyes.

Ruito turned back to him and shrugged. "See? No big deal."

"Maybe it's not a big deal to you but—" he was cut off with Ruito calling, "Kato-san!" Kazuki looked over at them curiously before walking over. "Takuya," he pointed at the boy whose eyes widened even more drastically. "Wants to have sex with you."

"Ruito!" he glanced up at Kazuki to see him coughing lightly, face dark in embarrassment. Kazuki looked down at him before hurrying away and Takuya glared over at his friend. "I've got a photo shoot with him tomorrow!"

The fifteen year old merely shrugged, a sly smile on his face. "Oops,"

* * *

As the two walked into the studio where they would be having their photo shoot for the movie poster, they gaped around them slightly at the lights and cameras everywhere, and the sight of people running (which wasn't actually all that unexpected. They _had _just been filming a movie for two and a half months).

"You're here," a man said in slight excitement as he walked over to them. "I'm Mizuki Taiki and I'm the photographer. First I'll give you a small tour of the place so that you know which rooms are which, bathrooms, dressing rooms, ect. Follow me." He turned and Kazuki and Takuya glanced at each other before following him. Why must everything go so fast?

"This—as I'm sure you can tell—is where we're going to be shooting." They looked at the set to almost an exact replica of the classroom for the movie—the only difference being that everything was completely _white_.

The floor and walls were white, the chairs; white, the desks; white, the accessories; white. Neither of them had ever seen anything so _white_.

And they didn't know whether they hated it or liked it.

"Why so white?" Takuya asked with a forced smile.

Mizuki-san shrugged. "It's what I got but I'm sure you two will be fine. Those are the bathrooms, and these are the dressing rooms." He brought them up to a male and a female. "This is Daishi Shun and Daishi Sora, twins." He added as if they hadn't picked it up. "They will be helping you two pick out your outfits for the shoot, make sure the outfits actually _fit _your character please."

"Help?" Kazuki looked at him questioningly. "We get to pick them."

Daishi Sora nodded. "Hai, and I get Konma-kun." She exclaimed dragging him over to his side and away from Kazuki's.

"Ignore her," the woman's twin stated, smiling comfortingly. "She has a fondness for young, cute boys."

Kazuki twitched.

"Let's go, Konma-kun!" she grinned and pulled him into another room, and Takuya waved bye to his… whatever Kazuki was to him.

"So," Takuya stated as he went through the rack of clothes, eyeing them. "I get to pick what I want to wear for the shoot as long as it's in character?"

The girl nodded, dark hair flapping around her face. "Hai, hai! See anything you like?" she grinned suggestively and he blushed only to stop when he came to a shirt.

Upon seeing it, the words Ruito had told him yesterday popped into his mind. _"…So just tell him already, it's not that big of a deal, I do it with Takumi all of the time…" _

A smile found its way onto his lips and he picked up the shirt, looking it over. It was perfect…

* * *

Every few seconds he would glance towards the dressing room door, wondering if Takuya would be coming out any time soon. _It can't possibly be taking him that long to choose an outfit and dress. _He thought silently to himself.

Kazuki really wanted to see what Takuya would pick to wear. He himself had picked a rather plain white button down shirt and black dress pants. There hadn't been too many choices to choose from but it fit Sugimori's character and he was fine with it.

On the other hand, the character of Notani had a rather… _interesting _sense of style. His style (when not wearing the school gakuran) usually consisted of skin-tight jeans that were slightly faded and ripped, with boots that had small heals and laced up, and thin bangle bracelets of dark colors, with loose, flowey shirts that sometimes fell over one shoulder. Kazuki had to admit, he didn't mind seeing Takuya in those types of outfits. He rather liked them actually.

But he still preferred Takuya over anything.

"I get it," Daishi Shun said, snapping his fingers abruptly and Kazuki looked over at him, a little startled. "You like him!"

Kazuki blinked. "Eh?"

"Konma-kun," the dark haired man smiled. "You like him. Or—dare I say it—rather, you're in love with him."

The aspiring singer flushed. "I… I'm not… _in love with him_."

"Hai, hai, hai, but I promise I won't tell. Young love," Daishi Shun sighed wistfully, placing his hand over his heart. "What I wouldn't do to be there again."

Kazuki stared at him and then shook his head. Some people…

"Kazuki-kun," a soft voice called and Kazuki turned, only to have his mouth fall quickly open and his eyes roam over the scantily clad body.

The body looked similar—but it couldn't be! Takuya wouldn't pick to wear _that _out of everything… or he would, but wouldn't he have chosen to at least wear _pants _with it?

Eyes starting from the boy's clean feet, Kazuki slowly looked up him, gazing at the smooth, bare, muscular legs to wear the black, silk shirt fell at just above mid thigh. Takuya's hands were innocently folded together behind him, the shirt beginning to slip off of his left shoulder. They next fell on where Takuya was gently biting at his lower lip, eyes a little lidded as he gazed over at Kazuki. His brown hair held slightly back by a clip, a dark blue flower on it, only a few shades darker then the shade of blue that outlined his eyes, which was the same color as the blue that highlighted his hair.

"Do you like what you see, Kazuki-kun?" Takuya continued to smile innocently as he slowly glided over to stand in front of him, gazing up into his eyes.

Kazuki swallowed with difficulty, nodding slowly, not being able to help how his eyes greedily took in the site of Takuya's body, the same body that—in a matter of minutes—he would be able to touch.

Takuya giggled, brown eyes shining. "I'm glad,"

"Well, I…" the two of them looked over to see the photographer standing there, eyes slightly wide. "What _are _you wearing, Konma-kun?"

"Saa, I'm wearing something that describes Notani just like Kazuki is for Sugimori." Takuya lightly tugged the short sleeve of Kazuki's shirt. "This tells people that Sugimori is a serious student, polite, studious, how students should be. And this—" he gestured down at the dark, silk, button-up shirt. "Shows that Notani prefers the nightlife—sex in other words—to school life. It shows just how different Sugimori and Notani are. I thought it was a good choice, Daishi-san did too." He smiled over at her and the girl nodded in agreement, face a little red. Takuya looked back over at the photographer to see him smiling.

"I see, good choice, Konma-kun. Okay, we're going to start, you two can choose your poses at first, and if you do well or they don't work, I'll make some suggestions. Think movie cover. Go ahead."

Kazuki sat in one of the desks chairs and was slightly startled when Takuya sat on his lap, shirt riding up his legs slightly. After a moment of shifting, Kazuki placed a hand on his knee as Takuya leaned his head against the side of Kazuki's, smiling over at the camera while Kazuki stared up at him.

The camera flashed and they changed positions, Kazuki with his legs crossed and staring blankly in front of him and Takuya (who had brought over two more chairs to make somewhat of a bench) lay on the chairs, arms resting on his co-star's knees and head resting on his arms, a small frown on his face.

After replacing the chairs, they changed their poses again so that Takuya was rested upon two desks behind Kazuki, one arm thrown over his shoulder, and the other hand placed on the inside of Kazuki's shirt on his chest.

After many more pictures, Kazuki and Takuya posed for their last one. Takuya's right leg was situated on the desk just over Kazuki's shoulder, and his right leg down right between the aspiring singer's legs so that it seemed as if he was straddling Kazuki's left shoulder. His shirt fell, exposing his collar and it rode up to his hip, showing only more bare skin. Kazuki rested his right hand on his lithe waist as his left held wrapped itself around his calf.

Sitting straight up, Kazuki glanced up at the smirking boy out of the corner of his eye so that it would be caught in the photograph, trying to control his breathing as his hand was nearly grabbing onto the younger boy's ass.

After they had taken the picture and Takuya had stood, Kazuki gave a small sigh in both relief and disappointment. Relief because Takuya wasn't nearly directly on top of him anymore and disappointment because… Takuya wasn't nearly directly on top of him anymore.

Could things get any more confusing?

"That was fun," Takuya exclaimed, a large grin on his face.

Mizuki smiled over at them. "Those were some great shots, you two. Especially that last one, I think. But we'll see what'll be picked soon."

"I like the last one the most, too." Takuya agreed and looked over to Kazuki only to frown. "Kazuki, you're all red, are you feeling well?"

Kazuki nodded as Daishi Shun looked over at him knowingly. He cleared his throat. "Hai, perfectly fine, Takuya. I had fun, too."

"We should celebrate." Takuya stated, taking a step forward so that he was nearly pressed against Kazuki's side.

Closing his eyes, Kazuki leaned away slightly and took in a deep breath only to groan. That boy—he smelled too good for his _own _good.

Taking a step away from Takuya, Kazuki reopened his eyes and gave a nod and a forced smile. "Of course,"

Takuya frowned and Kazuki wondered what he did wrong and was about to ask when they were interrupted.

"You two can go now, we got what we need."

Kazuki sighed and watched as Takuya spun on his heal and walked away. He blinked rapidly and shook his head, not being able to help eye his backside as the shirt bounced a little as he walked away. For some reason, he had felt he hadn't done something he was supposed to.

But just what was it that he was supposed to do?


	10. Chapter 10

_Somehow this chapter has mention of **atoji**... lol... sorry it's so short! Read and review please! ^_^_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**-**

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

Kazuki was confused. He had done nothing, said nothing, and yet Takuya had acted like he had said something—or done something—completely wrong and wouldn't explain to him what it was.

Things had been going well for the most part. He and Takuya had been doing well, and—despite really just wanting to grab Takuya and kiss him when he saw what he was wearing—he had been able to control himself around the younger man.

Which was good.

So then why did Takuya seem like Kazuki being able to control himself was bad?

Seeing the teenager in that shirt—that was big enough to be Kazuki's—had nearly sent his mind flying away, and for his blood to only travel south, because it was going to his head, the only thing was that it was going to the head that didn't need all that blood.

Kazuki shifted on his bed, trying to change his thought process. Imaging Takuya in what he was wearing earlier was not something he really needed at the moment.

But still, he wanted to know what he had done wrong. The look that was on Takuya's face was one of a kicked puppy and he absolutely hated it. There was no need for the seventeen year old to look like that, especially because of something Kazuki had probably done.

So what was it? No matter how much he went over those few minutes in his head, he couldn't figure it out. It had to be something earlier, but… what?

His eyes widened. That couldn't be it… of course it couldn't.

_"Kato-san!" he heard a voice call and he looked over to see Aoyagi and Takuya sitting across from each other on the floor, Takuya staring at his friend in horror as he walked over to them._

_"Takuya," Aoyagi pointed over at the boy, smirking. "Wants to have sex with you."_

_Kazuki choked and coughed, glancing over at Takuya as his face turned red, and then spun on his heel and hurried away, hearing Takuya exclaim, "Ruito! I've got a photo shoot with him tomorrow!"_

What Aoyagi had said… that couldn't be the reason Takuya had been acting so weird. Of course Takuya didn't want to have sex with him…

Right? But what if he did?

Kazuki turned a light shade of pink but otherwise ignored his blushing state as his hear skipped a beat and a smile twitched at his lips. If he were completely honest with himself, Kazuki would have to say that he felt the same as Takuya.

* * *

"Ruito," Takuya started as he sat down next to the dark haired boy. "Tell me, am I not attractive?"

The teenager stared. "Huh? Isn't this the sort of thing you should be asking Kato-san?" Ruito asked, removing one of the earphones plugged into his ear.

"Which is the reason I'm asking you." Takuya stated as if it were obvious.

Ruito merely blinked. "Explain the question."

Takuya gave a heavy sigh. "What's there to explain? Do you think I'm attractive or not?"

Tilting his head in thought, Ruito gave a small twitch. "You aren't my type." He answered simply and Takuya rolled his eyes at the answer.

"Yes, I know I'm not, Saito-san is and good for you, but I mean as far as attractive goes, I'm not exactly ugly, am I?" he pursed his lips and looked down at himself.

Ruito glanced him up and down. "No, not ugly. As you said—as far as attractive goes you're rather attractive." He smiled. "Still not my type though, go ask Kato-san, I'm sure he'd give you a good answer." He snickered and looked down at his iPod. "Or more like blush and stutter out one, but that's an affirmative, correct?"

Biting at his bottom lip, Takuya stared across the room at the opposite wall. "I can't ask Kazuki… not after yesterday. He's completely blind! That or just oblivious. Or maybe he really _doesn't _feel any sexual attraction to me, after all."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ruito started. "But saying Kato-san doesn't feel anything sexual towards you would be like saying plants take in oxygen and we breathe in carbon dioxide. It's just _false_."

Takuya stared at him curiously. "Why are you comparing us to photosynthesis?"

"Because I was just studying it," he replied simply. "So I had nothing better to use in my head, but it works, right?"

"I guess," he agreed slowly.

"Anyways," Ruito continued. "What happened yesterday?"

Takuya gave a small groan. "I'm not sure what I was thinking. We got to pick our outfits and mine was… it less than covered me…"

Ruito's eyes widened slightly. "I see, what were you wearing?"

"A black silk shirt big enough to be a little loose on Kazuki." Takuya averted his eyes, watching as someone walked by instead of looking over at Ruito to see the teen's reaction.

"And nothing else?"

"Oh, no, I wore underwear," he gave a small nod as if agreeing with himself. "_Small _underwear but still… underwear."

"Geeze, Takuya, what were you trying to do? Make him take you right then and there?" he stated incredulously, letting small laughs escape.

Takuya blushed. "Not… right then and there,"

Ruito grinned. "But you _were _trying to make him take you. I get it. What I said got to you, didn't it, Takuya?" he shook his head. "What happened after you came out?"

"Well," he began again. "We started the shoot, I picked most of the poses and some of them were a little more… you know, and after we were finished, I proposed we celebrate and all he did was back up and turn red. Does that mean he doesn't like me sexually and just doesn't want to hurt me or… what?"

The fifteen year old stared up at the ceiling. "I don't think it's that he doesn't like you. I mean, anyone with eyes and ears can see he does, I think it's more that he didn't understand what you were trying to tell him. He's just oblivious."

"Oblivious," Takuya repeated to himself quietly.

"But to be sure, you've got to ask him." He added. "It can't really hurt anything. If he likes you like that then you get what you've been hoping for and, if not…" his voice trailed off for a second. "You'll get over him eventually. But I don't think that's something you need to be worried about." Ruito assured as he saw the sad look on his friend's face. "I'm 110% sure that he likes you in _all _ways."

Takuya sighed. "I hope so…"

* * *

"Konma, Kato, I'd like to ask your opinions on the photo that was picked." The producer told them as if he really didn't want to… which he probably didn't.

He gave them the picture and the two men looked it over. Takuya smiled at the picture; it was the one where he was nearly straddling Kazuki's shoulder and Kazuki's hand's where placed on different parts of his leg as he glanced up at him.

When they were both done looking at it, they handed it back to the producer.

"That one's my favorite," Takuya stated and Kazuki agreed, nodding his head.

The producer gave a small smile. "Good, I was afraid the two of you wouldn't think so, but this is—by far—the best. Usually two people would rather go with ones that… showed less, but this photograph states exactly what this movie is about. You two did a very good job with this pose, if I say so myself." He walked off before either of the actors could add anything else to the conversation.

Suddenly noticing just how close they were standing by the small brush of arm that moved against his, Takuya turned a light red but stayed where he stood, smiling up at his co-star.

"I'm not exactly sure what to say." Takuya admitted quietly.

Kazuki chuckled. "At least you aren't going on about the weather, then, ne?"

They were silent for a second before Takuya started, "About yesterday—"

"What about it?" Kazuki interrupted, giving his co-star a small smile. "And might I say that… you looked very good, Takuya." He turned a light pink and averted his eyes. "It's kind of embarressing to say, actually, but I—" he was interrupted by a pair of soft lips softly brushing against his cheek and two dark brown eyes staring up at him, smiling.

Takuya stepped away, also blushing. "No need to say it. And thank you. You also looked uh… very, very good, trust me on that." he nodded, enunciating the statement. After a second, he continued. "Tomorrow… I'm not looking forward to it." He admitted.

"Why?"

The shorter teen gave a small, sad smile. "It's the last day of shooting. I didn't think I'd actually love being in this movie as much as I do but… it's sad thinking about how we won't be doing this anymore… together."

"We'll still see each other." Kazuki answered quickly and Takuya blinked up at him. "We have interviews and there will be the premire and everything. Plus, I've come to think of you as a _really _good friend, Takuya, and friends hang out, ne?"

Takuya bit his lip and brushed a strand of hair away from his face, nodding. "Hai, friends do. I'm glad that we're… friends." The word came out a little forced, but neither of them said anything, opting to keep what they thought of each other still a secret.

"I'm also glad we're friends, Takuya." Kazuki admitted quietly, blushing when Takuya glanced shyly up at him.

"So, after the movie, are you going to go on to try and become a singer?" Takuya asked curiously as they walked away from prying eyes, trying to ignore the camera now following them.

"I hope to," he answered. "It's what I want to do; I want to sing. And you?"

Takuya gave a small shrug. "I like musicals, I love acting, I also like to dance, singing is cool too. Musicals are a perfect match."

"What musical would you like to be in?"

Thinking for a second, the seventeen year old grinned. "Musical Tennis no Oji-sama!"

Kazuki chuckled. "The Prince of Tennis Musicals? They don't have Prince of Tennis Musicals though."

"But if they did I would totally play Jirou! And then you could audition and you could be Atobe!" Takuya gave a dramatic yawn and let his eyes droop. "Ne, Kei-chan, I'm tired. Let me sleep."

Kazuki gave him an amused look but cleared his throat and said, "Jirou, ore-sama commands you to wake up this instant. You're hogging the bed."

Takuya choked, laughing loudly. "That's great! You're a wonderful Atobe!" His eyes widened in excitement. "I know! We can _cosplay _Atobe and Jirou! That would be a lot of fun!"

Kazuki looked a little bemused. "But what would the skit be?"

"Hmm," he hummed in thought. "Well, there are a lot of fangirls who enjoy the Adorable Pair—AKA the Atobe/Jirou pairing."

Turning slightly red, Kazuki looked away. "That would be a little… awkward, I think."

Takuya stared up at him. "Awkward how? It couldn't be any worse then what we have to do in front of cameras. Besides, I think it would be fun. I'm not saying we'll do it, it's just a thought." He smiled. "You look a little flushed, Kazuki, is something wrong?" he questioned innocently.

Kazuki shook his head, trying to fight the blush down. "No, nothing is wrong. It's just a little warm is all."

"Saa… okay!" Takuya stated cheerfully, cluthing onto Kazuki's arm. "Let's go get Pocky!"

"Pocky?" he repeated, confused.

Takuya nodded. "Hai, I'm still in Jirou's character so now I'm in the mood for Pocky. Come on, Kei-chan!" he grinned, tugging Kazuki out of the building.


	11. Chapter 11

_I thought since I may or may not be able to update any time soon (we've an ice storm coming) that I would update this! And here is the chapter you've all been waiting for! :P LEMON!!!_

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, they'd be locked in a room with nothing but each other to entertain themselves with! ^_^**

**-**

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

-

"Action!"

The door to Kazuki's makeshift room opened and Takuya walked in, eyeing the room in slight disdain and curiosity. He licked his lips lightly as he eyed Kazuki as he closed the door behind the two of them and walked over to Sugimori's desk.

"Where can I put my bag?" Takuya asked politely, gesturing to the bag swung over his shoulder.

Kazuki glanced over at him as he spread out the books on his desk and said, "Where ever is fine,"

Takuya shrugged and gently set his bag down next to the door and let his eyes roam across the almost barren room, taking in the sight of the posters of movies—all in black and white. "So you like old movies… no music posters?"

The older man just stared at him. "I don't like music." He sat down in his desk chair, turning away so that his back was facing the other man.

Raising an eyebrow at his back, Takuya frowned. "Okay then, where can I sit? Is the bed fine, or is it off limits?"

"Its fine," Kazuki answered simply without turning away from where he was already "answering" the questions in his homework.

Takuya sat lightly on the bed, staring at it as if he were surprised by how comfortable it was, before leaning back onto the fluffy pillows; feet dangling off the edge of the bed. "And your favorite color is red…" he stated, observing the light reddish-brown color of the wall and the comforters. "Mine is blue. Ha, hot and cold, eh?"

Kazuki merely turned his head slightly. "You're politer than I thought you would be."

Takuya gave a laugh and sat up. "Many people would be surprised. But I'm only polite when I want to be. I can turn citrusy in a second if you want." Takuya stood and walked over to the bookshelf opposite the bed, running a finger along the spines of them and glanced over at a basket near the desk.

"Paper… cranes?" he asked curiously as he walked over and picked one up, tilting his head. "How many do you have?" he carefully set it back down in the basket and straightened up from where he was kneeling.

Kazuki scribbled something down. "Eight-hundred and twenty-seven cranes."

"Hmm," he hummed, crossing his arms over his chest. "What are you going to wish for when you finish?"

The older man paused in his writing. "That's personal, but I'll answer." Kazuki stared at him, eyes blank. "I don't know."

Takuya nodded and pursed his lips, turning on his heel and walking over to his bag, leaning down and unzipping it, taking out another bag. He stood. "May I use your bathroom to change?" he gestured to his clothes. "School gakuran isn't exactly my first choice of fashion, you know?

"I don't mind." Kazuki stated, not taking his eyes off of his school book and Takuya rolled his eyes and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Kazuki turned his head and glanced over at the door, eyeing it before turning back to his work.

"And that's a wrap! We're finished!"

Takuya threw the door open as everyone cheered and ran toward Kazuki, hugging him tightly as he buried his face in the older man's chest, trying not to cry. "I'm going to miss you so much."

Kazuki wrapped his arms around the teenager's waist, sighing. "We're going to see each other Takuya."

"But not as much," Takuya tilted his head up, staring a little sadly at the man. "I've gotten used to seeing you every day for three months. You and Ruito and Saito and everyone else I like or don't like. But especially you. We've spent so much time together that… not being near you every day is going to be weird!" he let out a huff of air. "I guess I'll have to get over it though, eh?"

Kazuki cocked his head and gave a smile. "We still have tonight."

Takuya smiled back. "Hai,"

"Takuya!" a voice called in excitement and Takuya pulled out of Kazuki's arms only to scream lightly as he was glomped by someone. "Takuya, I'm going to miss you!" Ruito said, squeezing his friend. "So we must call and hang out in between school. Ugh, I just realized! We have to go back to school!" Ruito stared at him, eyes wide. "That's going to be so weird. We were just in a movie and then we are back at school! That sucks…"

The other actor laughed. "I'm sure you'll find some way to release your stress." He said, nodding behind Ruito's shoulder to someone.

Ruito glanced back and smiled widely, turning back to Takuya. "Of course," he glanced between the two co-stars and smirked as his eyes strayed to the arm that Kazuki still had around the shorter boy's waist. "I'm sure you two will think of some way to stay in touch too." He spun around, giggling and ran off. "Takumi!"

Takuya watched him go in slight confusion and turned to Kazuki. "What's he talking about?"

Kazuki gave him an amused smile and shook his head. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"Now is the time to say anything you all have on your minds to those special people!" A random person called throughout the chatter and crying.

"And don't forget the dinner toni—"

As one the cast and crew opened their mouths and said, "We know already, you've told us a million times!"

The director glared playfully. "You people… no need to say it all at once!"

Everyone laughed and turned back to the people they were talking to. "It's our last night together working on this movie." Takuya smiled slightly. "I can't believe it's just hitting me today."

Kazuki lightly tugged the smaller teen back into his arms, and without a thought laid a small kiss on the top of his head. "Just the last day on the movie," he replied. "As I keep telling you, I won't let us fall out of touch. You're a good… friend, Takuya. You should know that."

Takuya sighed into his chest and whispered, "I wish we were more than that."

"Eh?"

Takuya shook his head. "It's nothing," he pulled back and smiled. "Although, I'm already looking forward to our next meeting, Kazuki." He bit his lip, blushing. "I'm not usually this shy but… I'm going to miss you more than anyone I've met so far." Takuya swallowed, licking at his lips as his throat became dry. "I—"

Kazuki leaned down, giving a quick peck to the teen's forehead, the dusty pink across his cheeks becoming a dark red. "I feel the same." Kazuki told him, smiling.

Feeling his stomach churn, Takuya glanced down at the floor, brown and blue hair hiding his face from view as a large glowing smile overtook his face. "I'm glad,"

* * *

"Itadakimasu!"

Kazuki eyed the younger teen as he ate, turning away and blushing every time Takuya turned to see him staring.

He didn't know what it was exactly that he found so attractive about Takuya. Though, it was probably everything—from the way he talked and laughed right down to how he held his chopsticks and kept glancing at him with a small smile as if he expected being watched.

Kazuki let out a small cough and ate something without knowing what it was. But—whatever it was—it was good and so there was no problem.

His eyes strayed back to Takuya only to hurriedly turn away when he saw the seventeen year old staring at him. "Why do you keep looking at me?" he asked, a slight amused tinge to his voice.

"I—I'm not," Kazuki stuttered out, trying to sound indigent.

"Hontoni?" Takuya asked, grinning. "Then why is it I keep seeing your head turning my way and you've hardly eaten anything in five minutes?"

Kazuki turned back to his plate to see he really _had _hardly eaten anything and so—he ate something. "You're seeing things," he replied simply.

"Is that so?" he laughed. "I don't mind, just curious, besides, if you hadn't been busy looking at me, you may have noticed that I was also staring at you."

The brunette choked and a few people asked if he were okay and he nodded, telling them that he was fine and had just swallowed wrong, before turning and glaring at a snickering Takuya.

"What?" he asked innocently. "It's not my fault you don't know how to eat."

Kazuki sighed and shook his head. "You're lying,"

Takuya shook his head. "I'm not." He grinned. "You don't honestly think you're bad to look at, do you, Kazuki?"

The man blushed lightly. "It's not that… I just, don't understand why you would be looking at me, is all."

A dusty pink highlighted Takuya's cheeks. "For many reasons. Why don't you try to find them out yourself, Kazuki?" the teenager turned away from his co-star and Kazuki was left to stare at him in bewilderment, wondering how—at some times—he knew exactly what the teenager was thinking, understood him, but then—at other times—he was left in the dark without a single match in a large, confusing maze that he was completely lost in.

At that time, he was in a maze. He smiled. Although, he quite enjoyed trying to find his way out of this one.

As it got late into the night and the cast and crew started to disperse from the dinner, Kazuki felt a light weight on his shoulder and glanced to his left to see Takuya's head resting there.

"Takuya," he whispered, only getting a soft breath in response. "Takuya," he tried again.

The teenager sighed. "I'm tired, it's been an exhausting day." Kazuki nodded, it really had been.

"Do you want me to take you home?" he felt the boy shake his head rather than see.

"Iie, too tired to go home." Takuya grumbled against him, clutching onto Kazuki's arm tightly. "Too tired to even… speak hardly." Takuya yawned, mouth opening wide as he snuggled closer to the older man.

Ignoring the glance that Saito and Aoyagi cast each other from across the table, Kazuki then questioned slowly, "Do you want to come to my house?"

For a minute there was no response and Kazuki thought that Takuya had fallen asleep before there was a nod. "Hai, that would be—" yawn. "—nice."

"Can you stand?"

Takuya shook his head. "Carry me," he pouted slightly, holding out his arms to the aspiring singer.

There was a small snicker across from them, but—once again—Kazuki ignored it, only giving a slight sigh as he took the seventeen year old into his arms, bridal style—thinking nothing of it as he bowed his head to the people watching them curiously and knowingly before heading out of the nearly abandoned restaurant.

After a little difficulty with getting the passenger door open without dropping the teenager, Kazuki placed him in the seat upright, helping him put on his seatbelt before walking around to the other side and getting in. Just after he had done up his own seatbelt and was about to start the car, he felt something drop into his lap and he looked down, only to see Takuya's head, eyes closed and pink lips slightly parted. His hand rested on Kazuki's knee just beside his face, chest slowly rising and falling in a rhythmatic fashion.

Kazuki only shifted before ignoring it and starting back to his house.

He forced himself from closing his eyes as Takuya's hot breath warmed him, sending hot blood circulating it a specific part. Kazuki winced; now was _not _the time to be getting… turned on by a sleeping Takuya.

Although, a sleeping Takuya really was rather cute.

Kazuki shook the thought from his head. No, no, _no_. A sleeping Takuya was _not _cute, he was… he swallowed, glancing down. No, not cute—he was fucking irresistible.

He let out a heavy groan. Why now? Why now of all times? Why did it have to be _now_? He and Takuya were doing just _fine _being friends and Kazuki thought he was _past _puberty and out of control hormones! He did not need to be thinking of Takuya like _that_… no, he did not need to think about Takuya whimpering and panting beneath him, or Takuya moaning in absolute ecstasy as Kazuki—_no! _He was _not _going to think of anything that had remotely to do with _him_, _Takuya, _and _especially _nothing to do with _sex_.

Sighing, he pulled up to his house, shutting off the engine and leaning back into his seat, staring down at the head in his lap, a small, content smile on his face. He didn't know why, but—for some reason—this felt _normal._ This felt _good. _

Opening the door, he gently removed the boy's head from his lap so that he could get out before reaching back into the car and gently lifting the boy back up into his strong arms. "Come on, Takuya."

Takuya smiled in his sleep and wrapped his arms around the man's neck, holding on tightly as Kazuki carried him to his door, unlocking it successfully and closing it without dropping him.

Standing the boy on his feet, Kazuki quietly stated, "Takuya, you need to take off your shoes." He slipped off his own and held the teenager around the waist as he tiredly nodded, inching off his own shoes.

Helping him slip on the slippers, Kazuki picked him back up, carrying him down the hall and into his room.

He bit his lip, eyeing his bed before softly setting the teenager down. Kazuki stared at him quietly for a second, noticing just how his blood started to pump a little bit faster through his veins.

Kazuki shook his head and went to walk away, only to feel a loose grip on his wrist. He glanced down to see Takuya looking blearily up at him, chest still slowly rising and falling.

"Stay with me," he commanded lightly.

He blushed a little. "Hai, uh… just let me change and I'll also get you something more comfortable to wear."

Takuya gave a tiny smile and nodded, letting go of his wrist and rolling over onto his side as Kazuki walked over to his drawers, searching through it for something that the smaller boy could wear.

Finding a small pair of sweats and a t-shirt, he set them aside before glancing over his shoulder to make sure that Takuya wasn't looking before stripping off his own clothes and donning his own pair of sweats (there was no way he was just wearing _boxers _in the same bed as Takuya).

Grabbing the clothes next to him, he turned and walked back over to his bed, softly calling out Takuya's name.

Takuya groaned and sat up, grabbing at his shirt to try and remove it. Kazuki sighed with a small smile and sat the clothes on the bed, steadying Takuya as he removed the shirt for him, dropping it carelessly onto the floor and then tugged at his jeans, only to lose his footing and fall heavily onto Takuya.

"Oof," Takuya winced as he looked up, brown eyes oddly alert for someone who had just been about asleep.

Kazuki stared down at him, his bare chest moving heavily against Takuya's, their bodies aligned perfectly except for the difference in height. Licking his lips that had suddenly become dry, his eyes fluttered shut and he leaned down, softly pressing his lips to the teenager's whose breathing picked up.

After a moment, Kazuki parted his lips—now certain that Takuya wouldn't push him away—and his tongue darted out, drawing a smooth line across Takuya's bottom lip.

The teenager opened his mouth obligingly, welcoming the muscle into his mouth, moaning with the appendage massaged the top of his mouth. He threw an arm around the older man's shoulder as Kazuki's right hand traveled up the side of his chest, exploring the soft skin, the pad of his finger grazing gently over one of Takuya's hardening nipples.

Shuddering lightly at the feeling, Takuya arched into the hand only to whine slightly as it trailed away from the small nub, creating tingling patterns over his stomach.

Kazuki moved his mouth away, trailing kisses across his face and under his chin, pausing when he came to Takuya's Adam's apple, sucking at it, causing Takuya to tilt his head back to give him better access.

Nipping at the skin, Kazuki let his hands wander to the teenager's hips, fingers slowly dipping down beneath his waist band and painfully slowly unzipping the jeans, taking in the feel of Takuya's straining hard on against his hand.

Throwing the pants onto the floor, Kazuki cupped the still clothed erection in his hand, lips now brushing across the seventeen year old's shoulders. Takuya bucked unto the hand, his own hands burying themselves into Kazuki's dark hair, forcing his head back up and lips to meet his own in another kiss, this time Takuya taking the lead as one hand slipped from his hair and down the back of Kazuki's sweats.

Inching the sweat pants down, Takuya gripped at the older man's ass, gasping when he felt a cool hand touch his heated cock. Length twitching slightly as a finger ran across the slit, pre-cum beginning to drip from him.

Kazuki removed his hand, crawling down the small body only to take the front of Takuya's boxers between his teeth, gently pulling them down when Takuya raised his lower half into the air to help.

He moaned as the cold air that now surrounded him seemed to harden him further, eyes falling shut as he heard the sound of light cloth dropping onto the growing pile on the floor.

Swirling his tongue around the base of Takuya's cock, Kazuki couldn't help a small smirk out the sound of Takuya's desperate whimpers. "Kah—Kazuki," he mewled as the older man gently took his weeping head into his mouth, sucking at him greedily.

Takuya bucked into the older man's mouth, not being able to help himself as he brought a hand up to his mouth, trying to silence his cries of pleasure.

Not moving his mouth away, Kazuki reached up and grabbed the hand, pulling it away, silently telling the younger boy that his sounds were welcome and it seemed to work as Takuya gave a loud moan when Kazuki licked at a throbbing vein on the underside of Takuya's hard member.

Taking Takuya's tightening balls in one hand and then the base of his cock in the other, he began rolling and tugging simultaneously, the sound of a panting Takuya making his own penis give a sharp jerk beneath his sweats and boxers.

Just as he pulled away from Takuya, he sighed, the vibrations sending a spasmodic movement throughout the younger boy just as he whined in disappointment.

Hurriedly freeing himself of his confines, he took Takuya's dick back into his mouth, bobbing his head quickly as he hummed. This made Takuya thrust himself further into Kazuki's mouth as he wrapped his legs around his shoulders, arching up off of the bed with a loud whimper.

Once more he moved away from Takuya only to place his lips back onto Takuya's, not giving the boy time to whine again when he rolled his hips down, their cocks rubbing against each other's, the friction completely enjoyable.

Takuya gave a small, cute moan and wrapped his legs around Kazuki's waist, arching his hips into Kazuki's. Kazuki moved forward again, wanting to feel more of that same sensation. He groaned when Takuya met his movements in time, taking the teenager's dick back into his hand, and gave it a tug.

He gasped, eyes opening quickly to see Kazuki staring down at him. He blushed at the sight of the lust filled look and glanced away only to have Kazuki turn his head back and whisper, "Look at me,"

Takuya gave a slight nod and then whimpered when Kazuki's cock prodded at his inner thigh. Fisting his hand over it, he softly grazed his hand over the velvet skin, smiling when it earned him a moan from his co-star.

Beginning to feel his lower stomach start to churn faster, Takuya's breathing picked up and the breaths he drew in became slightly smaller and faster.

A moment later, Takuya shot out white, hot cum. And hardly a second after so did Kazuki, the sight of Takuya's head thrown back, mouth agape, and his back arched up furthering his pleasure.

He collapsed on top of the teenager only to begin trailing kisses down his chest a few second later, not quite finished with his exploration of Takuya's body.

Drawing in a sharp breath when Takuya felt a soft tongue prod at his opening, his penis hardened once more and he moaned as the tongue circled the ring of muscle as it darted in and out of his hot cavern.

When satisfied, Kazuki crawled back up his body, laying a soft kiss on the teenager's lips. "This will hurt a little bit."

Takuya nodded. "I know, but I trust you." Kazuki stared at him for a second before smiling and dropping another kiss on his mouth and slowly raised one leg up over his shoulder as the other one encircled his waist.

Taking his erect cock into his hand, he gently guided it to Takuya's entrance, softly pushing the tip of it inside of Takuya.

He stopped when Takuya winced and his fingernails dug into his skin to give the boy some time to adjust. After a minute or so, he felt Takuya nod and he moved forward slowly, Takuya's hot breathe on his neck heightening his desire.

Kazuki pulled away until it was only the head of his cock inside Takuya's hole and then thrust back in a little bit faster.

Takuya moaned loudly when Kazuki continued to do this, hitting something that sent waves travelling throughout his body each time. His hips thrust up into Kazuki's, trying to get more of the large member inside of him.

"Ha—harder," Takuya breathed out and Kazuki completely removed himself, getting a whine from the younger man only to drive back into the teenager harder and faster, Takuya giving a loud cry of pleasure when he did so.

Bracing himself on one forearm that he placed next to Takuya's head, his other hand gripped tightly at the teen's hip, steadying the boy as he continued to fuck him, the sight and feel of Takuya writhing beneath him for something that _he _was doing pleasuring him more than he had expected.

Gripping at Takuya's abandoned length with the hand that had been holding his hip, he gave it a sharp tug and Takuya bucked up into him, face darkening even further.

The bed shook beneath them as Kazuki continued to thrust into him the teenager, hitting his prostate dead on each time. Takuya's walls convulsed around him, tightening and then loosening before tightening again.

Takuya came first again, his seed shooting out onto their stomachs and his leg slowly fell from Kazuki's shoulder. The older man came inside of Takuya and collapsed on top of the smaller body. He stared at him beneath hooded eyes, not yet removing himself.

The teenager panted heavily, smiling up at Kazuki, arms coming up to wrap around his neck, pulling him down for a slow, sensual kiss.

When Kazuki pulled back from it, it was to see Takuya's eyes searching his face, lips lightly parted as puffs of hot breath escaped from him and Kazuki could almost swear that he felt his heart stop for a moment when he heard the words, "I think I've… I think I've fallen in love with you… Kazuki."

A second past and then Kazuki swooped his head down, capturing the teenager's lips in another kiss before stopping it and moving his face hardly an inch away. "And I think I've also fallen in love with you, Takuya."

Takuya felt his heart swell and a large, glowing smile overcome his face. He let out a happy laugh and leant up, firmly pressing his mouth to Kazuki's as he rolled them over so that he was straddling him.

Kazuki tightly wrapped his arms around the teenager's back, hugging him in an almost squeezing fashion.

The two of them didn't get to sleep until the early morning.


	12. Chapter 12

_YAY! My power is back on and I'm updating this for all of my lovely readers. Please read and review, nya! ^_^ Oh, and please tell me what you think of my OC named Hiro!!! -gets on knees and begs with wide puppy dog eyes- I really love him and grew so attatched to his character throughout writing this story that I'm going to write an original story for him over on FictionPress(dot)net and I'd LOVE to know what you think of him!!!_

**Disclaimer: Don't own them of course.**

**-**

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

-

Takuya's eye brows furrowed and he closed his eyes even tighter, trying to block out the bright sun that shone in from behind the curtains.

He smiled and snuggled deeper into the comfortable pillows and blankets. His bed wasn't this comfortable, maybe it was just because he was so tired they seemed that comfortable.

It was so warm, but not an unbearable warm, a nice one. Sighing, Takuya opened his eyes only to have them widen. His surroundings were unfamiliar—this wasn't his room.

After a moment he remembered where he was and blushed, not helping the small, happy giggle that escaped from him as he held his legs to his chest, glancing at the other side of the bed only to see that Kazuki had already gotten up.

Biting at his lips he fell back down onto the bed, staring up at the white ceiling. The night before… it had been wonderful, a new experience that he had enjoyed immensely.

The feeling of Kazuki inside of him had been one of… total pleasure and happiness. Last night had been completely unexpected—Takuya had given up trying to be anymore to Kazuki, happy enough just to remain friends. He really had been tired the night before and it hadn't been a ploy to try and have sex with his co-star as Ruito probably thought now that Takuya could remember the evening before.

Suddenly remembering the full details, Takuya blushed again, a grin overcoming his face. Takuya had told Kazuki that he had fallen in love with him and Kazuki's response was that he had also fallen in love with _him_.

Takuya had not expected to have his full feelings returned in kind. He would've been content to know that Kazuki just liked him more than a friend, but the fact that Kazuki was in _love _with him almost made his mind explode.

Standing from the bed, he winced slightly at the pain in his bottom but couldn't really bring himself to care—after all, it _was _for a good cause.

He laughed at that thought and searched the floor for his pants and when he found them, put them back on, not bothering with his boxers. Takuya scrunched up his nose slightly at the dried cum over his stomach, resolving to take a shower as soon as possible.

A small, sly smile came over his face. Maybe Kazuki would like to take one with him.

Walking from the bedroom—limping only slightly—Takuya took in his surroundings, the pictures on the walls, the rooms, and everything else before walking down the hall, not knowing how he remembered the way to the front of the house.

As he got there, he heard a muttered voice down a different hall and slowly walked down it, following the voice. He paused outside the door when he found Kazuki talking on the phone.

"—How'd you even know yesterday was the last day of filming?" Kazuki asked the person on the other end of the conversation curiously. He saw Kazuki roll his eyes lightly. "It doesn't matter, I don't care about the bet."

Takuya blinked. Bet? What bet?

He had a bad feeling.

"I—" Kazuki faltered. "I—yes," he sighed. "I do love him, but I think you knew that before I did, Shirota." His brows furrowed. Was this bet about him? "And that's not the only reason, it's—okay then," Takuya could hear a laugh from Shirota coming from the phone. "Shirota… I hate you," there was another laugh and the sound of the phone on the other end being hung up.

Kazuki turned only to take a startled step back when he saw Takuya.

"What was the bet?" Takuya asked curiously, leaning back against the door frame.

"You're not mad…" Kazuki said slowly, taking in the sound of Takuya's voice.

"Mad?" he shook his head. "No. Disappointed? Hai. Sad? Yes. But I can't be mad at you, I believe I've already told you that though."

Kazuki nodded, remembering when Takuya had said that.

"So, what was the bet?" Takuya asked again as Kazuki walked over to him and leaned against the opposite wall.

He sighed. "It was to get my co-star to fall in love with me by the end of filming." He admitted, eyes automatically looking down at the floor.

"Oh," Takuya swallowed heavily, feeling a slight pain in his chest. "So… what you said last night was…? Was that true or..."

Kazuki looked up at him and sighed heavily, going over and pecking at Takuya's cheek. "You did just overhear my conversation with Shirota, ne?" Takuya nodded, hands loosely clasped behind his back. "Then you should know that what I said last night is true, Takuya. I wouldn't say that I'm in love with you if I don't mean it. Sure, this started out as a stupid bet to maintain my pride, and maybe it just made my feelings for you go on fast forward. Because—without the bet—I can't be sure whether or not I would've taken as much time to get to know you. But—either way—I can be sure that I would've fallen for you eventually." He gave a small smile, taking Takuya's hands in his. "That part of it was inevitable."

Takuya let out a shaky breath as his stomach unclenched and smiled shyly up at the older man. "Inevitable to me too," he winced when he shifted on his feet and Kazuki looked at him in slight worry.

"Are you okay?" he asked hurriedly.

The teenager nodded, grinning. "Hai, I couldn't be better despite the small pain in my ass." He laughed when Kazuki turned pink and told the man truthfully, "Last night… Kazuki, that was the best night of my life. I couldn't regret that even if I tried. But now, you have my virginity." He smiled. "You're not going to get rid of me all too easily."

Kazuki grinned and stepped up to him so that his chest was moving against Takuya's and the boy was staring up at him from where he was cornered against the door frame.

"But that's good," Kazuki stated, twirling a strand of hair around his finger. "Because I don't plan on getting rid of you any time soon, Takuya."

Takuya gave a playful huff, barely being able to keep the smirk off of his face. "'Any time soon, Takuya.'" He mocked, crossing his arms over his chest. "So, what? You plan on getting rid of me eventually? And just how are you going to do that?" Takuya eyed the man warily and backed up slightly. "You aren't one of those crazy, psycho killers or anything, are you? Because—if you are—I _might _just have to leave." He told him, pointing over in the direction where the door would be.

"Well," Kazuki stated thoughtfully, glancing down at the smaller boy. "If I am, I would probably be thinking about tying you up and raping you right now. I couldn't let such a cute, young man be wasted by killing you."

Takuya gaped at him before finally saying, "Ooh, kinky." Kazuki chuckled. "But—since you _aren't_ a crazy, psycho killer or anything and you aren't thinking of tying me up and raping me… I think…" Takuya eyed the small grin on his now lover's face. "—I'm going to go take a shower." He told him, pushing the man away and starting off down the hall. "And you have to stay here by yourself as I clean myself up because you need to be punished by thinking of my naked body being sprayed by the water as it drips down my skin. I'll likely be touching myself, but I'm okay with that if it means I'm torturing—ahh!" he shrieked as Kazuki picked him up around his waist and threw him over his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

He could almost hear the smirk in Kazuki's voice as the man said, "I may not be a crazy, psycho killer, but when it comes to a small, pretty brunette, I'm not against throwing him up against the shower wall and ravishing his body until he's begging for it."

Takuya pouted, crossing his arms. "But I'm supposed to be punishing you! Ka-zu-_ki_! Let me _go_!"

"No thanks," Kazuki stated as he walked towards his bathroom. "I can't let you punish me, I'm older then you. Besides, you're too pretty to pass up. Don't worry—you'll enjoy it."

"What are you going to _do_?" Takuya asked warily as he was set back down on his feet in the bathroom, eyeing Kazuki as he closed the door.

Kazuki turned around with a smirk. "Don't worry," he stated. "It won't be anything you won't enjoy."

* * *

Takuya eyed the familiar building. It felt weird to be back at school and yet, it felt nice. He would be seeing his friends for the first time in three months (he had either been catching up on sleep or hanging out with Kazuki when he wasn't filming), and—even if he did have to sit in class for hours on end—at least he would be around other people while doing it.

He and Ruito had been doing their studies during the filming at different times since Takuya was in more scenes and he was a 3rd year while Ruito was only a 1st year. He smiled at the thought of his friend. They had made plans to see each other that weekend and he would be introducing Ruito to his school friends.

He hoped his school friends wouldn't feel uncomfortable hanging out with a 1st year, he knew that Ruito wouldn't as he was already used to hanging out with people older than him. Hell—he was dating a twenty-four year old man (Saito-san had turned twenty-four just before the end of filming) while Ruito still had half a year until he turned sixteen.

Thinking about his friend's relationship made him think about his own, and he smiled happily. He hadn't seen Kazuki in a few days as his family had wanted to spend some time alone with him after not having seen him for a long time. Although, whenever Takuya had gotten a chance, he had called the older man up, talking late into the nights before he finally fell asleep.

He blushed upon remembering their phone call a few nights ago.

The two of them—in their need to be near each other—had experimented a little… with phone sex. It wasn't as good as the real thing, but it was all they had until they could see each other again and it wasn't at all an unpleasant experience. In fact, Takuya had quite liked it and if by the sounds of Kazuki's moans on the other end of the line, so had he.

He shook the thoughts from his head. Now was definitely _not _the time to be thinking about Kazuki's moans.

Takuya only blushed darker when he saw people watching him as he walked down the hall towards his class, not having noticed the stir he was causing.

Sliding the door open, he walked in, taking notice of the fact that the sensei was not yet there and froze as everyone turned to look at him.

After a moment, one of his friends exclaimed, "Konma-kun! Where have you been? We thought you died and Keiko wouldn't tell us if you had or not!"

Takuya glanced over at the girl smiling innocently in her seat. "I wanted it to be a surprise," she answered his unasked question. "Besides, I thought you should tell them."

"Sumimasen for worrying everyone," Takuya bowed before sitting down in the seat next to Keiko. "It was nothing like that, I wasn't sick or hurt, nothing serious at all."

"Then where were you?" The same person—Hiro Akira—asked.

Takuya blushed and looked down at his desk. "I… I was filming… a movie."

Everyone was silent for a second before excited whispers erupted throughout the room. "Ehhh?" Hiro exclaimed as he kneeled in front of his friend's desk, gaping. "You were in a movie, Konma-kun?"

He nodded. "Hai, the main character." He blushed further when the whispers became louder and more excited.

"What kind of movie, Konma-sama?" one of the girls asked as she and her friends came up to him.

He fought from turning even a darker red as he looked up at them. "Oh… a boys love movie." The girls squealed loudly and swarmed him with questions about who was in it, if his co-star was cute, and if he had to kiss another guy.

"So you're gay?" Hiro questioned and then nodded slowly. "I thought so, but I never had the courage to ask you."

"Eh?" Takuya looked up at him. "Just because I was in a boys love movie, you come to the conclusion that I'm gay?" Well, he was, but he wondered just why his friend would think that.

"Aren't you?" Hiro asked, hands placed on his hips as he stood.

Takuya's cheeks painted a dusty pink and he averted his eyes which seemed to be answer enough for his friend. Hiro smiled down at him saying, "I don't _mind _Takuya, unless… you don't have a crush on me or anything, do you? Because I'm straight and I'm your friend and that would just be weird."

He laughed. "No, Hiro, I don't have a crush on you. You don't have to worry."

Keiko eyed her friend. "Takuya, what happened? You're all glowing and…" her eyes widened. "No you didn't! Did you?"

Takuya stared at her, blushing when he realized what she was asking.

The dark haired girl squealed. "You _did_! You've got to tell me _everything _about it! What was it like? What's he like? _Tell _me!"

Hiro looked between the two of them. "Huh? What is she talking about? I'm so left out of the loop!" he pouted at Takuya. "I want to know too!"

Takuya laughed. It felt good to be back.


	13. Chapter 13

_Please read and review._

**Disclaimer: I own only my OCs.**

**-**

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

_*~::January - Four Months Later::~*_

_-_

Kazuki sighed as he leaned against the brick wall, trying to ignore the curious gazes people kept sending him as he waited for a certain someone to exit the school.

He knew he shouldn't be there, but he couldn't help himself. Because of things that had come up, he hadn't been able to see Takuya for two weeks and he thought that if he had to wait any longer to be alone with him, he would die.

Besides, if he hadn't gone to pick him up, he would have to wait even _longer _to actually be alone with him since the interview would take place in a few hours and they wouldn't be left alone for even a minute until it was all over.

"Are you waiting for someone?" a voice said to his right and he glanced over to see a girl standing there, three other girls standing ten feet away behind her.

Kazuki gave a small smile. "Hai," he nodded and then went back to glancing around the school yard, sighing when he still couldn't spot him.

There was a small huff before the girl walked over to him and he backed up, hitting his head against the wall with a small wince. "Is it a girl?" the female asked curiously.

He shook his head. "Iie, my friend actually." That wasn't technically a lie. It _was _a boy and then if you add the word friend onto it you would get his answer. He was waiting for his _boyfriend_.

She grinned. "Well, that's even better because now there won't be any jealous girl when I try to steal you from her." She laughed and Kazuki gave a short forced one, silently praying that Takuya would hurry up and save him from this high school girl.

"Besides," the girl continued. "It's not like any girl could measure up to me—Fukao Miu." She tossed her dark black hair over her shoulder and Kazuki though he spotted a streak of silver. He hoped it was just his imagination because if that girl really thought black and silver was a good mix for _hair _than she was poorly mistaken.

"Kazuki?" upon recognizing the voice, Kazuki let out a small sigh of relief and turned away from Fukao, smiling brightly over at the surprised boy a few feet away from him.

"Takuya," he called in greeting, restraining himself from going over there and kissing him.

"Kazuki, what are you doing here?" Takuya asked curiously as he and his friends walked over, stopping just next to him.

"I'm here to pick you up for our interview," he stated simply, eyeing the less than warm clothing that his boyfriend wore. "Are you cold?" he questioned in worry. "I have a jacket you can wear if you are."

Takuya smiled. "I'm fine, I've not introduced you to my friends, have I, Kazuki?" he tugged on the man's arm, pulling him over to his friends. "This is—"

"So are we going to go?" Fukao asked Kazuki causing everyone to turn to her in confusion and Kazuki and Takuya to eye her warily as she clutched onto Kazuki's other arm. "He just asked me to go out with him, and I said yes." Fukao stated proudly, her head held high.

Takuya glanced over at Kazuki. "Okay, anyways, this is my friend Nitta Keiko and my friend Hiro Akira. Guys, this is Kato Kazuki."

"Yoroshiku," Kazuki smiled, bowing his head as he shook his arm from the girl's grip, causing her to glare at them for ignoring her.

Keiko beamed at him. "You really are cute!"

Kazuki blushed as Takuya exclaimed, "Keiko! I told you not to say anything like that!"

Hiro continued to eye him before turning to Takuya. "Of course we've never met, you keep me and Keiko away!" he looked back over at Kazuki and with a bright, cheerful smile, stated, "As he said, I'm Hiro Akira and if you hurt my best friend in any way at all you can be sure you'll be dead not a second later!"

"Hiro-kun!" Takuya admonished. "I'm sorry Kazuki, I told them not to say stuff like that."

"It's fine," he told his boyfriend and then said to Hiro, "And I don't have to worry because I don't plan on hurting Takuya in any way." He assured, thinking that the pink blush that spread over Takuya's cheeks was really cute.

"Who is that?"

"Saa… he's so cute! And dreamy…"

"I wonder who that is."

"Hmph, looks like a jerk to me."

"Don't say that! He looks really nice, I think."

"I wonder what he's here for."

"Why is he talking to Konma, Nitta, and Hiro?"

"He's standing next to Fukao Miu! Maybe he's her boyfriend!"

"Yeah, that must be it. Fukao-sama never did follow the no dating rule. He must be her boyfriend!"

"Fukao is so lucky! I want a boyfriend like that!"

"He looks like a college student though. Why would a college student date _Fukao_? I thought they were supposed to have good taste."

Kazuki ignored the whispers, looking back over at Takuya. "You almost ready to head to the studio?"

Takuya nodded. "Hai, I'm so nervous! It's my first interview. But at least you'll be there." He told the older man, blushing again and once more Kazuki had to stop himself from kissing him right there.

"_Ehhh_?! Studio?"

"Wait… wasn't Konma-senpai in a movie? Is that his co-star? Kawaii…"

"Oh! I almost forgot about the interview! I'm so glad I remembered! Do you guys want to come over and watch it with me?"

"Ooh! I do! Seeing someone I know getting interviewed about the movie they were in isn't something that'll happen every day, you know?"

"Everyone's whispering," Takuya stated, glancing around, wide-eyed.

Kazuki let out a small chuckle. "You'll be fine, Takuya. I'll be right there with you, if you get too nervous."

Takuya giggled happily. "Hai! Arigato gozimasu, Kazuki!"

Hiro glanced back and forth again before sighing and shaking his head. "I don't know why I said that. It's now completely _obvious _that I have no need to worry." He waved to his friends and to Kazuki. "I'm leaving, I've got a date later but don't worry! I'll see the interview! Ja ne!"

Keiko eyed them before grinning and running after her friend. "Wait for me, Hiro! Drop me off! Bye Takuya! Kato-san!"

"Are you ready?"

Takuya nodded. "I am, let's go." They turned and walked from the school yard, arms brushing against each other's as they laughed and talked, the whispers following them as they left.

"Konma-san is so lucky… that guy is so hot!"

"Those two seemed awfully close…"

"They did, didn't they? Saa… didn't Konma say that he was gay a month or so ago? Maybe that's his boyfriend? We all know no one ever follows the no dating rule."

"You know, I can see how you came to that conclusion."

"_Eh?! _Boyfriend?"

-

"We're away from the sight of the school."

Takuya sighed in relief. "Oh thank Kami-sama." The eighteen year old launched across the seat, wrapping his arms around the man's neck, planting soft kisses across his face and over his neck.

Kazuki let out a small groan. "Takuya, not right now."

The teenager whined. "But Kazuki, I've not seen you in two weeks, I'm _desperate_. Pull over," he demanded, narrowing his eyes.

Kazuki snorted. "Takuya, I'm not pulling over so that we can make out in my car when we have to get to an interview."

"Screw the interview," the brunette stated. "I don't care about the interview. I care about…" his voice trailed off into a whisper as his lips grazed against the shell of his ear.

Kazuki gave another groan at the words being whispered into his ear, fighting to stop from pulling over to the side of the road. He shook his head, jaw clenching in determination.

Takuya whimpered, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "B—but… Kazuki-kun, I _need _you. _Badly_…" he breathed against his neck.

"Later," Kazuki stated to Takuya's disappointment. "The dressing room?"

The brunette pulled back, eyeing him curiously. "But we might get caught." He pointed out, not really being able to bring himself to care at the moment.

Kazuki shook his head in amusement. "I didn't think you'd care all that much considering that you were just begging me to pull over so that we could make out."

"And more," Takuya corrected, leaning back into his seat. "I guess you're right. Fine, the dressing room, but I'm coming over to your house since it's a weekend, I'll call and tell my parents. They won't mind too much; they liked you enough and they don't know that we won't be sleeping the whole time." Takuya smirked.

Kazuki laughed. "Anyone who met you would think 'Oh, that's a sweet boy', but then they would meet you."

Takuya pouted. "You don't think I'm sweet?"

"I think you're _very_ sweet," he corrected, glancing over at him. "You should know that, Takuya."

"I do," he beamed. "But I don't get tired of hearing it."

"And I don't get tired of saying it," Kazuki stated, leaning down and pecking at his boyfriend's lips before pulling back leaving Takuya blinking.

He sighed. "I can't wait until we get to the dressing room."

* * *

"You nervous?" Kazuki asked the frozen Takuya who blinked and tilted his head up, giving a quick nod.

"Hai… very…" giving a quick glance around, Kazuki pulled his boyfriend to his chest, dropping a kiss on his head. "You're very cute when you're all nervous, but I like you better blushing and happy."

"Blushing? You like me embarrassed?" Takuya asked, pursing his lips.

"Better than nervous," he nodded. "Your face gets all pink and you can't look at me and you're stuttering. It's very adorable." Kazuki told him matter-of-factly. "It's even better knowing that I'm the one causing you to look cute like that."

Takuya turned pink and Kazuki laughed. "I hate you," he said softly.

Kazuki only smiled and held him tighter. "I know, I love you too."

"Didn't you hear me?" Takuya blinked, struggling to pull out of his arms. "I hate you. Why are you still hugging me?"

"Because I know that's a lie, and I'm comfortable like this. I don't want to let go." Kazuki told him, feeling content to just hold the younger man against him.

The eighteen year old pouted. "Wahhh, let me go." He commanded dryly as he tried to tug free of the grip around him.

Kazuki shook his head. "Iie, you don't mind though, I'm sure about that, Takuya. Not after what we just finished a few minutes ago." Takuya stopped trying to break free and sighed.

"Hai, hai," Takuya smiled, leaning up and placed his lips softly against the older man's, mouth opening to allow Kazuki's tongue to enter his mouth. He buried one hand in Kazuki's hair and the other wrapped itself around his shoulder.

Backing his boyfriend up against the wall, Takuya's hands traveled back down his chest, coming to rest on the older man's hips.

There was a cough a few feet away and Takuya backed up, eyes wide and a dark blush on his face.

The two of them looked over at the man to see him watching the two of them, amused. "You're lucky that I was the one to find you two. Had it been anyone else, you couldn't be sure what they would do or who they would tell." He sighed and his arms dropped to his sides from where they had been crossed over his chest. "Come on, you two are on in five minutes."

Takuya glared at the man next to him. "It's your fault for being so irresistible, Kazuki."

Kazuki raised an eyebrow at the teenager. "Is that supposed to be an insult."

The eighteen year old smacked him lightly on the arm. "No, of course not, and you ruined my compliment disguised as an insult now, thank you very much."

Laughing, Kazuki said, "Your welcome," and gently took the smaller hand in his, not paying any attention to the looks being given to them.

Pouting, the smaller boy leaned into him, squeezing the hand tightly. "Boyfriend-san is being mean to me." He whispered so that only Kazuki could hear him as they stood, waiting to be told where to go.

Kazuki merely shrugged a shoulder at him.

"Konnichiwa, Kato-san, Konma-san," a female greeted as she walked up, smiling brightly. "You two ready for your interview with me?"

While Kazuki stated that he was, Takuya took in a large breath, holding it in until Kazuki gave him a light pinch on his arm. "Ow! What was that for?" he frowned, rubbing at the red mark that was now on his arm.

"You weren't breathing, I wanted to make sure you were still alive." Kazuki told him with a small smile.

Takuya huffed. "You could've just asked, you know."

"Where's the fun in that?" Kazuki teased lightly as the female—Oshimo Akane—watched them, smiling.

"It'll be fine," she assured Takuya. "We're about to start so, if you would follow me, please." She turned and walked on to set, pointing to the couch, telling them to sit there as she sat on the couch opposite.

They sat close together, arms brushing, hands nearly touching, and knees knocking against each other's. Takuya smiled up at Kazuki before blushing and looking down at his lap in nervousness, only to blush further when Kazuki tightly gripped at his hand in comfort.

"Welcome back," Oshimo stated, looking at the camera. "And if you are just tuning in we are here with Kato Kazuki and Konma Takuya to talk about their new boys love movie, _One Thousand Paper Cranes_. Welcome, Kato-san, Konma-san."

"Konnichiwa," they stated to her and to the audience and cameras.

"So, first off, you two are new to the movie business, is that correct?"

"It is," Kazuki answered as Takuya nodded, still red.

"And I heard—Kato-san—that acting isn't your main goal. What is, if I may ask?" she questioned curiously.

"Singing," Kato answered without a pause. "To be a singer and perform songs on stage, that's my main goal."

Oshimo nodded and turned to Takuya. "And what is yours, Konma-kun?"

Takuya blushed at being questioned. "Uh… I like acting, I like to dance also though. And I like singing well enough. I'm not sure yet. I do like to act in musicals though, that's a lot of fun. We'll see."

"Are you nervous?" she asked him.

Takuya gave a small nod. "Hai, a little." He blushed even more when the girls in the audience "awed" and cooed at his shyness.

"He's not normally this shy." Kazuki responded, glancing at him.

The eighteen year old blinked and then pouted at him, causing the girls to squeal lightly and the people who didn't squeal, laughed and his cheeks darkened even further.

"You two seem awfully close." Oshimo observed, winking at the audience.

This time even Kazuki blushed.

"Okay, onto the next question, what made you take part in this movie?"

"For me," Kazuki started. "I was asked to take a look at it for some reason that has not been explained to me, so, I read the script and afterwards I found myself unable to say no. On the surface, it may seem a bit like a cliché story, but if you actually read into the characters—into their personalities—you can tell it's a bit more _real _than that. At least, I think it is."

Takuya stared at him. "Well, I have nothing as profound to say as what Kazuki has just said, but, my friend put me up to it." Everyone laughed. "And I must say that I'm glad she did, because—had she not done so—then I wouldn't have met the people I did and I wouldn't have some great friends that I have now. And that was the best part of this whole movie—meeting new people and getting to know them. I have three new _fantastic _friends. Saito Takumi who some of you may know," he said to the cheers and even more squealing. "Aoyagi Ruito, and then of course this guy." He jerked a thumb at the older man next to him. "Kato Kazuki, and—I hope that I'm not being rude or anything—but he's one of the best friends I've ever made and I love spending time with him. He's just so much fun to be around. Kazuki is great."

Kazuki turned pink as his heart swelled happily and not being able to help himself, he reached over and brought the younger boy into a hug, whispering quietly into his ears so that even the microphones that they wore couldn't pick up what they were saying, before pulling away.

"Friends… are you sure that's all that the two of you are?" Oshimo nearly smirked.

Takuya and Kazuki froze. "Eh?"

"Well," Oshimo commenced. "I've heard of a certain… _rumor _that the two of you don't know the definition of _cut_."

It took the two a second to figure out what she was talking about and when they did, Takuya turned a dark red, and hid his face between his legs as Kazuki dropped a hand on his back, patting him softly.

Oshimo smiled. "I take it the two of you know what I mean. Is he alright?" she pointed at Takuya who whimpered.

"Hai, he's fine." Kazuki stated with a nod. "He's just embarrassed."

"And you aren't?"

Kazuki shook his head. "Oh, no, I'm completely embarrassed, Takuya is just so embarrassed that no one can tell that I am."

Takuya sat up, glaring, and smacked Kazuki on the shoulder again before hiding his face back between his legs.

"Ow!" Kazuki grabbed his shoulder, rubbing it as he looked warily at his boyfriend, thinking—_I'm in a mildly abusive relationship…_

Oshimo chuckled and looked at the live audience. "For those of you who aren't following what I'm talking about, it seems as if there is a rumor that when these two young men were filming a certain _scene_," she winked again. "That they either ignored or never heard the word 'cut' and continued on, adding bits to it here and there." There were a few loud squeals and giggles from the crowd as Oshimo looked back at the two men. "So, are the rumors true? Did the two of you actually continue on making out after the director yelled 'cut'?"

Takuya and Kazuki glanced at each other before slowly nodding.

"Hai," Takuya stated, blushing lightly. "It's true."

"Too bad they aren't adding that to the extras, ne?" a few of the females whined in disappointment at that. "Well, we are almost out of time, but we have a special treat for all of you, an exclusive sneak peek of the movie!" everyone cheered. "If you would please look at the screen."

Takuya and Kazuki turned to look to their right and watched the sneak peek along with everyone else.

_On screen it showed a smirking Takuya as he hovered over a heavily breathing Kazuki on Sugimori's bed._

_"You know," Kazuki started as he averted his eyes. "If someone were to walk in right now, they'd probably get the wrong idea."_

_"And what is the wrong idea?" Takuya asked as if he didn't realize the position they were in._

_Kazuki blinked. "Uhh, you know that we're…" his voice trailed off._

_"That we're getting ready to fornicate?"_

_"Yes…" _

_"Well," Takuya smiled. "Aren't we?"_

_"Eh? No! We aren't! We're…" he glanced to his left and quickly rolled across his bed, standing and backing up to the opposite wall. "We're studying like students are supposed to."_

_Takuya watched him. "Saa… it's really hot in here. Do you mind if I remove my shirt—"_

_"No! I mean," he squeezed his eyes closed as he held out a hand. "Yes! I do mind!" he opened them back up only to see Takuya had already removed his shirt and was beginning to remove his pants as well._

_Kazuki closed his again and lightly hit it against the wall, groaning, "Oh, Kami-sama, please help me…"_

Everyone laughed and Kazuki and Takuya turned back around, finding it a little weird to seeing themselves on the screen but also thinking it was kinda funny, and probably one of their more favorite scenes to act in.

"Well, that's it for today and don't forget to go see Kato Kazuki's and Konma Takuya's movie _One Thousand Paper Cranes_, out in theaters March 3rd. Bye bye," she waved and as the cameras turned to Kazuki and Takuya, so did they, smiling—shyly in Takuya's case.

Once they had removed their microphones and had handed them back to the correct person, Takuya turned to his boyfriend and asked, "So, how about that sleepover?"


	14. Chapter 14

_We've got some Ruito in this! YAY! Please read and review!_

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and my movie/story plot.**

**-**

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

-

Takuya had to admit that the sleepover he and Kazuki had was probably the best sleepover he had ever heard up.

They had stayed up late into the night, whispering and giggling and moaning and whimpering and having the most fun they had had in a long while. It was definitely a pleasurable experience and Takuya sincerely hoped that they would have another one sometime soon.

It had only been two days and already he didn't know how much longer he could wait for another sleep over.

Which is exactly what he told Keiko as they all sat in class.

"I don't get," Hiro interrupted causing his two friends to look over at him questioningly. "Why would a guy want to be fucked by another guy? Don't get me wrong, I really don't care if you're gay or not, but wouldn't a guy want to fuck and not be fucked?"

Keiko and Takuya glanced at each other and Takuya said, "Well, why would a girl want to be fucked?"

"Because it feels go… oh." He stated in realization and then furrowed his eyebrows. "Does it really feel good? What's it feel like?" Hiro asked curiously.

"Umm," he looked between the two as they both stared at him and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Saa… like… euphoria? It hurts at first, it does for everyone though, doesn't it? But afterwards, it's like a high that you need help getting off of, like how people need help getting rid of addiction, you need to other person's help to feel even more pleasure. I'm explaining it wrong."

Hiro just blinked. "Well, that's nice and all but I was really just asking how it feels to have another man's cock inside of you?"

Keiko giggled and Takuya blushed. "Oh… um, it's like putting something up your ass?" Takuya shrugged at his own crudeness, not used to talking like this to anyone besides Kazuki. "Probably the same as putting your… in a girl's… butt." He grimaced lightly. "I'm sorry," he told them both and then turned completely to Hiro. "I just don't see how you like that. No offense Keiko or anything but girl's are too… soft. And it's… awkward and they're all giggly and sweet. I just… don't get the appeal. I'd rather have something firmer and larger, not small and squishy."

The dark haired girl giggled madly, proving Takuya's point. "I'm so glad that I'm your friend Takuya, because—now—I get to hear about live action yaoi! Tell me more!"

"No, don't tell me more," Hiro stated a little wary of what was going to be said.

They both ignored him.

"Well," Takuya started, thinking about what to say. "Kazuki is really gentle…" he smirked. "Unless I don't want him to be." Hiro whimpered. "Which—a lot of the time—I don't want him to be. When we're together in that way… each time it's like my first. Completely amazing and the best thing I have ever experienced." Takuya blushed as the two watched him with wide eyes. "Kazuki is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Hiro blinked again, mouth slightly agape. "You love him." His friend stated softly. "You never told us you were in love with him, Konma-kun."

A pink color was painted across Takuya's cheeks and he gave a small nod, smiling. "Hai, I do. And he told me he loves me, just after I said it to him the first time we had sex. That night with Kazuki… _that _was the best night of my entire life and I wouldn't trade it for anything. If—for some reason—our relationship ends up not working out, I don't think I could ever bring myself to regret him taking my virginity. Just like I don't think I could ever truly be mad at him. I love Kazuki and I freely say it. I easily say it."

His friends watched him, eyes shining lightly. "Ehh… you make me almost want to be gay, Konma-kun. No wonder Kazuki-san fell for you. If I were into guys, _I _could fall for you."

Takuya laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should," Hiro nodded. "Considering that I am _not _into guys, _at a—_ahh!" the chair that Hiro had been sitting in fell over and Hiro went sprawling onto the floor a smaller body falling on top of his as he tripped over the chair.

Hiro blinked rapidly, staring at the face inches from his in shock.

"Oh my God… I'm _sooo _sorry senpai!" the person stood in a hurry, bowing. "I had to drop something off to my nee-chan and I hadn't been looking where I was going and—and—I've gotta go!" the person exclaimed, running from the room.

Hiro watched the person go and then looked up at Takuya and Keiko and asked, "That person _was _a boy, ne?"

Takuya and Keiko nodded slowly and Hiro groaned. "Takuya… what I just said about not being into guys... I think I take that back."

* * *

"I just saw the movie trailer." Takuya glanced up to see his friend Hiro standing above him, smiling slightly. "Geeze, Konma, when did you get so…" the teenager searched for a word as he sat down next to him beneath the tree. "Provocative?"

Takuya let out a small laugh and answered, "Hiro, you do understand that I was reading from a script and that's not actually what I'm like, ne? I hope you do because it'd be kind of sad if one of my friends didn't know that."

"Well, of _course _I know that, but I didn't know you could act like that."

"You've seen me act before."

"Yes, I have, but this role is a lot different from those other ones, you know. _Especially _you know." Hiro told him pointedly. "That character is a bit…"

"I think I know that Hiro-kun." Takuya smiled. "But I enjoyed it… for the most part. It was different and not all together an unpleasant experience. I—"

"—I honestly don't see what the big deal about that movie is. It just looks like one of those cliché story lines about sex and two bad actors. Kato-sama maybe not as much as Konma Takuya _but_—" Takuya and Hiro watched as Fukao walked past them with her "friends" (better known as lap dogs), smirking at Takuya as she walked past him.

"And what was that about…?" Hiro asked his friend curiously.

Takuya sighed and shook his head. "I don't know, but she's been doing that for the past few days and it's actually starting to get on my nerves. What she's saying isn't… it's just the fact she's repeating herself."

Hiro snorted and fell back onto the grass. "I don't see why everyone likes that girl. She's not even that pretty, this coming from a woman's man."

The actor raised an eyebrow. "I thought you liked that one boy."

"Well," he stuttered lightly. "That one boy looks like a freaking girl…" Hiro averted his eyes.

"It's not that big of a deal, Hiro. You like him. Get to know him. I'm leaving." Takuya stood, shouldering his bag and glanced down at his friend. "My friend Ruito is coming over and you are all going to meet him tomorrow. Kazuki is coming to. I miss him, I'll force him to come even if he has plans because I want him there."

Hiro tilted his head and stared up at him. "That's kinda selfish of you."

Takuya shrugged. "Not really since he actually wants to go, I'm just pushing him. Besides, I know he has nothing to do tomorrow because we just talked a few hours ago and I asked, so… ja ne!"

The eighteen year old turned and walked the way that his friend had come from, passing a few people who whispered and pointed at him.

The trailer and sneak peek had caused a lot of different reactions, mostly from the people who actually knew him. Most either thought that he couldn't have chosen a better role or that they couldn't believe he would want to act like such a "slut".

Others either couldn't care less and had no interest in going to see the movie or they knew it really was just a job and had nothing to do with him as a person.

And he liked the latter's line of thinking the most.

There were a few giggles to his right and he looked over to see a group of girls standing there staring at him with smiles on their faces. Takuya smiled warily back and gave a small bow of the head sending the girls giggling madly once more.

He sighed and walked on, automatically knowing that they belonged under the "insane fangirls" category.

And he honestly didn't know if fangirls were a good thing, or a bad thing.

For the safety of everybody, though, he put it under a good thing. He had heard of rumors about fangirls turning scary when they didn't get things their way. Or, at least some of them turning scary.

"—why anyone would even want to _pretend _to have sex with another guy is beyond me. That movie doesn't even seem that good. Who would want to go see a movie about two guys doing it?"

"My sister, dude. And she's forcing me to go with her. My parents don't mind if she goes to see it as long as I go with her and now she's blackmailing me to see it with her. "

"Ha, sucks to be you!"

"Yeah, yeah, thanks for the sympathy."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Konma Takuya—resident gay actor at our service. How's it been Konma?"

Takuya fought from rolling his eyes and turned slightly around to see a group of four boys from class 3-A. The leader had a cocky smirk on his face and hands dug into his pockets while the other three boys looked more or less vaguely uncomfortable with the situation.

"Akiyama," Takuya greeted lightly in politeness. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Yeah, actually, there is." Akiyama nodded, shifting his weight to his other foot in a somehow arrogant manner. "I saw the interview the other day and heard about you not knowing what 'cut' means and I was wondering if it's like that for all homos or just sluts?"

Takuya raised a bored eyebrow. "That's honestly the best you could come up with?"

One of the boys snorted and Akiyama threw a cold glare at him, effectively shutting him up.

"Can I go now?" Takuya asked. "Because I have somewhere to be and—"

"Takuya!" said boy blinked and turned around only to jumped on by another boy sending him stumbling back a few feet.

"Ruito?" he questioned and the dark haired teenager nodded, grinning and nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet. "What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting."

"Well, we were, but I couldn't wait to see you so I came and found you and you'll never guess what!" Ruito exclaimed, eyes wide and beaming.

"I'm sure I won't." Takuya smiled, already feeling at peace with his friend.

"Taku—"

"So, is this your toy, Konma?" Akiyama interrupted, yet another smirk back on his face.

This time Takuya sighed and rolled his eyes as Ruito blinked and turned to the older teenager.

"Excuse me?" he crossed his arms. "Did you just call me Takuya's _toy_?" Ruito glared angrily. "Just because you're older than I am—but only in years, I'm not sure about your mental state yet—doesn't give you the right to think yourself clever." Takuya bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud. "Or is the size of your ego making up for something less than you would like?"

The three boys behind him cracked up. "Dude, you just got told off by a little kid, Akiyama!"

"Shut up!" Akiyama hissed and glared back at Ruito, all too aware of the small crowd forming around them.

Takuya glanced around at the people; this really couldn't be good.

"Are you sure you shouldn't be saying that too yourself? But really, what else could you expect from someone who hangs out with homos, sluts, and ugly perverted old guys?"

Ruito gasped, eyes lighting with fire. "You did _not _just insinuate that Takumi is perverted and old and ugly! He's _none_!" he stepped forward and Takuya grabbed him around the waist pulling him back. "Takuya, let me go! He called Takumi old and ugly!" Growling, Ruito raised the middle finger of his right hand and Takuya's eyes widened as he slapped the hand down, forcing the fifteen year old behind him.

"Ruito! Stop!" Takuya yelled, grabbing him by the arms forcefully as Ruito glared over his shoulder at the steaming 3rd year.

"That's what he gets for calling Takumi old and ugly! Not so much the perverted though," Ruito whispered quietly so that only Takuya could hear. "Because he is actually that, but _still_."

Takuya laughed and shook his head. "Ruito, you can't just go around giving people rude hand gestures!" he admonished, not caring all too much because the guy _had _deserved it.

"But he insulted you and Kato-san _and _Takumi! That's unforgivable!" he frowned deeply. "I'm the only one who is allowed to call Takumi a pervert!" Takuya raised an eyebrow when he saw Ruito hardly restraining from stomping his foot.

"You call Saito a pervert…" Takuya stated rather than questioned and Ruito nodded.

"Because he is one! You should _hear _the things he says! Besides, I'm a fifteen year old, he's twenty-four. Fifteen, twenty-four, fifteen, twenty-four. There _is _a difference there you know." Ruito said matter-of-factly, ignoring the shocked looks people were sending them. "And you know what? I'm certain that Takumi _really _enjoys that age difference a bit too much at times. The things he does with his tongue—"

Takuya choked on his laughter. "Ruito!" he exclaimed loudly. "This is not the place to be talking about these sorts of things!"

Ruito glanced around and placed his hands on his hips, saying, "I had forgotten we were here…" his face darkened and he turned back around. "You!" he pointed at Akiyama who was looking incredulously between the two of them as their conversation went on. "You are so going do—ow! Takuya! Stop grabbing me!" Ruito pouted, rubbing his arm and the back of his head.

"Ruito," he sighed. "Let's just go."

The fifteen year old frowned. "Fine," he looked back over at Akiyama. "You call Takuya a slut again, you'll not only be dealing with me, but his friends, and our mutual friends, and I could always get my friends. And _your _friends—" he pointed to the other three boys who were now standing a few feet away from where they had been. "Don't look like they want any part of this. Good choice for them. Let's go,"

And Takuya followed him from the school.


	15. Chapter 15

_This chapter starts the angst fest. (-whispers- It's __**YaoiIsLove's **__and __**Ice Flow's **__accidental fault. They wanted me to put something in it and it gave me a plot idea. They didn't mean to get me on an angst spree with this story.) Enjoy! I know you'll hate me after this._

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

_PS. I know nothing about Takuya's family, so they are all some of my OCs._

_-_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

-

The three of them watched as the two boys continued to stare at each other, fighting from blinking.

Takuya sighed. He had a feeling that Ruito and Hiro would get along _just _fine. Although, whether that was a good thing or a bad thing was yet to be seen.

He smiled, turning towards Kazuki and Keiko. "Either of you want popcorn?"

Kazuki just blinked in confusion while Keiko shook her head. "Too buttery,"

"I like this person," Hiro stated as he looked over at Takuya, breaking the staring contest that he and Ruito had been having. "He's very determined, unhesitating, loyal, and willing to put up a fight."

"And you learned that just from having a staring contest with him…" Takuya observed slowly and Hiro nodded, grinning.

"Hai!"

"It's a very effective way of getting to know someone," Ruito agreed causing Hiro to look at him in shock before his smiled widened even further and he dropped a casual arm around the fifteen year old's shoulder.

"I _really _like this person," Hiro stated. "You're my new best friend. Is that okay with you, Aoyagi-kun?"

Ruito laughed. "Hai, it's perfectly okay with me, Hiro-san."

"No need to be so formal, Aoyagi-kun!" he admonished lightly. "It's Hiro-chan. Now, if you'll excuse us, the two of us are going to gossip like good guy pals are supposed to do! YAY!" he said in a high pitched voice as he pulled the fifteen year old to the otherside of the room, barely giving Ruito time to wave good bye to his former best friend.

Keiko watched them walk away and then sighed, bowing her head sadly. "Why am I here?" she asked herself outloud. "I've no one to hang out with now…" she glanced up to see Kazuki and Takuya standing almost chest to chest, whispering to each other quietly and blushing every few seconds.

She sighed again. "I need to find a female friend."

Takuya giggled and took a step closer to his boyfriend, hands fisted in Kazuki's shirt as he leaned up and placed a soft peck on his lips and then pulled back with a small, teasing smile.

Kazuki swooped down, mouth already partially open as he darted his tongue inside of Takuya's mouth, letting it explore the warm, wet cavern and massage at the crevices.

Wrapping his arms around the older man's neck, Takuya stood on his toes, deepening the kiss even further as their tongues playfully fought. He moaned when a larger hand caressed at his back, inching up his shirt in the process to expose the smooth, perfect skin of Takuya's waist.

"_Woah_! Are you two going to have sex right in Konma's living room because I'm not into voyerism."

Takuya stepped away from the kiss, blushing as he looked over at his friends. Hiro was the one that had spoken, and he had an amused smile on his face while Ruito looked like he could start spewing about Saito any second.

He glanced over at Keiko and snickered at the look of awe on her face.

"Kawaii…" she breathed, holding her stomach. "You know… you guys can keep going… after I go get my video camera."

Keiko blinked and turned to the door and without another word, walked from the house, the four of them staring after her.

"Is she serious?" Takuya asked nobody in particular.

"I think she is," Hiro smirked. "You two have a new yaoi fangirl on your hands now."

Takuya groaned. "Oh, Kami-sama, why can't girl's mind their own business?"

Hiro laughed loudly. "Usually Keiko does, but it's the both of yours fault, almost any girl would find the two of you making out appealing. I don't know why, it's kinda gross I think."

"You get used to it," Ruito stated, shrugging a shoulder and everyone looked over at him.

"When have you ever seen us making out?" Takuya questioned curiously.

Ruito smiled. "I _was _there during that scene and so many other times the two of you don't know about."

Kazuki raised an eyebrow. "And when was this? I don't remember making out with Takuya except for those times on set…" his voice trailed off and he blushed, remembering their "friendly date".

The fifteen year old nodded. "Yup, _bingo_,"

"You weren't there… we didn't see you there!" Takuya exclaimed to Ruito's amusement.

"Of course you didn't see me there; I wasn't about to get in between the two of you, now was I? You were _finally _getting somewhere! Imagine my surprise when it ended up the complete opposite." Ruito shook his head and stood, smiling. "But you know, I think I want to get something from the store." He turned to his new friend. "Hiro-chan, do you want to come with me to the store?" he raised an eyebrow.

Hiro said nothing for a short moment. "Oh!" he stood. "Hai, I want to go to the store with you, Aoyagi-kun." He turned to Kazuki and Takuya. "I'm going to the store with Aoyagi-kun. Let's go, Aoyagi-kun!" he linked arms with the younger boy and they practically skipped from Takuya's house, Takuya and Kazuki blinking after them in shock.

"What was that?" Takuya asked outloud and Kazuki shrugged and then smirked, slowly wrapping his arms around the boy's waist.

"I don't know, but look around." Takuya looked around them and a small smile overcame his face. "We're alone…" the eighteen year old stated slowly, turning back to look at his boyfriend. "In my house, where my bed is, and no one is around to bother us should things get a little… heated." He trailed a soft finger down his broad chest, pressing himself closer to the older man.

"Hai," Kazuki smiled, his own hand once again inching up beneath the teen's shirt. "And your mother is… where?"

"Gone for a few more hours," Takuya answered, unbuttoning Kazuki's shirt, placing a soft kiss after each inch of skin that was revealed. "That's plenty of time, I think."

Kazuki sighed in contentment and leaned his head atop Takuya's. "I think so," he pulled his arms away when Takuya kneeled down, dragging his lips across Kazuki's expanse of skin, hands fisted around his shirt.

He stood back up and leaned forward, tongue wandering over and inside of his boyfriend's mouth. Pushing Kazuki back as he walked forward, he silently removed the older man's shirt, letting it drop onto the floor just at the stairs while Kazuki tugged Takuya's up and over his head, abandoning it over the railing.

Tugging at Kazuki's belt, Takuya paused on the fifth step forcing Kazuki to come to a halt on the sixth. Kazuki moaned when Takuya's hand accidently brushed across his hardening, restrained member, causing Takuya to smirk against his skin as he finally tugged the belt free and let it fall to the stairs.

They walked the rest of the way up the stairs, undressing each other as the went, and when they got to the second floor landing, Kazuki grabbed the teenager boy the arms, pushing him back into the wall and attatched his lips to Takuya's neck.

Takuya let out a small sound when Kazuki swiftly undid his jeans and palmed the front of his boxers. Hooking one leg around Kazuki's, he thrust up into the hand, forcing it to slide down him a little, creating a soft friction.

Kazuki groaned at the feel of his boyfriend's hard on against his hand, and bit at the teenager's ear as Takuya kicked off his jeans.

Wrapping both legs around the aspiring singer's waist, Takuya gasped when Kazuki pushed against him, lightly slamming him into the wall, before holding him to his larger body, walking away from the wall and down the hall to Takuya's room.

Without letting go of Takuya who was moaning loudly as rolled his hips forward, Kazuki threw open the door and walked into his boyfriend's room, kicking the door nearly completely shut. Throwing the teenager onto the bed, Kazuki let his eyes wander over his boyfriend's body while the teenager rose up onto his knees, slowly beginning to remove the last of his clothes that hid him from sight.

From his knees, Takuya stood on top of the bed, fingers inching his boxers down his lithe hips.

With an almost drunken smile on his face, Takuya asked, "Is there anything special that Kazuki-sama would like? I could do as he pleases."

Kazuki blushed lightly but as he was now used to Takuya's bedroom personality, he demandingly told him, "Remove your boxers."

Smirking, Takuya pulled them down and tossed them at Kazuki who caught them and gave them a small glance before saying, "Now lay back onto the bed and spread your legs."

Takuya laughed and let himself fall back onto the bed, bouncing as he did so before spreading his legs wide, small, puckered asshole ready for the taking.

"Anything else, Kazuki-sama?" Takuya asked innocently, chest rising and falling as he stared over at the older man.

Kazuki forced himself to look away from Takuya's perfect looking cock and up at the boy's face, which had a small, knowing smile on it. Kazuki blushed again, wanting to get back at his boyfriend for teasing him.

This time it was his turn to smirk as he commanded, "Touch yourself,"

Takuya turned a bright pink but otherwise controlled his embarrassment at the order and simply raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Kazuki-sama is perverted today," but his hand was already traveling over his erect penis, around the pounding veins, and nearly weeping head. He took in a shaky breath and forced his eyes to remain open, fisting his hand around his own cock and giving it a sharp tug as his free hand wandered down his sides, pausing to graze over his brownish-pink buds before moving on.

Kazuki watched, his breathing short and quick as Takuya rubbed a small circle on the inside of his thigh before tracing the outline of his balls. Dipping those fingers in his own pre-cum, Takuya rubbed at his opening for a moment before thrusting his fingers into himself, letting out a small moan as he arched up into his own ministrations.

Shifting on his feet, uncomfortable, Kazuki's eyes zoned in on Takuya's swollen entrance as the teenager finger fucked himself at his lover's command.

Takuya watched the expressions on Kazuki's face change and smirked at him, eyes glazed over in lust. "Do you like what you see, Kazuki-sama? Or is it you would rather have your large cock take my fingers' place? You want to have my walls tightening over you as you enter me, ass being forced to stretch to accommodate your large organ as you fuck me, my smaller body moaning and writhing in pleasure beneath you, begging you to move harder, faster, to enter me deeper until it almost feels as if I'm about to rip at my seams…" as he said this, Takuya's voice trailed off from the short gasps of breath he took in, imagination running free.

Clenching his jaw, Kazuki removed the last of his clothes and hurried over to the bed, laying himself atop of Takuya as he forcefully pulled Takuya's hand from himself only to replace it by his twitching, eager cock, not bothering to prepare the teenager whose fingers had already done the job for him.

Takuya gasped as one of his legs were thrown over his boyfriend's shoulder for better access to his tight ass. Kazuki slid his penis in and out of his boyfriend's body, Takuya moaning when he hit his prostate only to whine when he removed himself before entering him harder than the time before.

Panting as Kazuki brought him into a kiss of all tongue, Takuya thrust up into Kazuki, forcing the organ deeper inside of him, whimpering in pleasure at the familiar feeling of being completely filled and thinking it wasn't enough; he wanted more.

-

Unlocking the front door to her house, Konma Suzume sighed. She had gotten back earlier than expected, but that was honestly okay with her; more time to spend with her son.

She smiled lightly, Takuya was a wonderful boy and incredibly talented. She approved of the choices (that he had made all by himself) that he had made. Even when she had heard that he was taking the part in a boys love movie, she hadn't minded because she knew that her son would sooner or later (hopefully after he had made a living for himself) he would find a nice girl to marry and give her grandkids.

But as she removed her shoes and slipped on her slippers, she caught sight of clothes littering the floor, and for a second, her heart stopped.

Bending down, she picked up a shirt and eyed it. This wasn't her son's. As she looked around she caught sight of a belt that she didn't recognize and a shirt and pair of jeans she _did _recognize.

Casting a glance at the second floor as she heard a loud _thump_, Konma Suzume slowly started up the stairs, holding onto the clothes in her hand.

The sounds of loud moaning reached her ears and she froze at the top of the stairs. She really hoped that wasn't what she thought it was and—if it _was _what she thought it was—she really hoped that the deeper sounding voice was her son's.

Upon reaching the door to her youngest son's room, she saw that it was only slightly open and laid her free hand upon, pausing for a second to take in a deep breath before opening the door, the clothes in her arms falling to the floor as she gasped and brought a hand to cover her mouth.

That… her eyes must've been playing tricks on her because she _knew _that this person that was spread under that man like a… like a _whore _was _not_—couldn't _be _her son! Her son that she raised and taught! Her son that would go on to marry a woman and have kids and be _happy_!

The boy beneath the man—that _wasn't _her son—moaned, head tilting back in pure ecstasy as he gripped at the headboard to her son's bed, leg that wasn't hooked over the man's shoulder spreading away further from his body while the man continued to drive in and out of him.

Not being able to look away in horror, she saw the boy convulse as he screamed a name she would come to loath, "K—Kazuki!"

After a second, "Kazuki" slowly removed himself and white cum dripped from the boy's now loose opening. The boy smiled and blinked up at him before turning his head to the door, eyes widening as he shot up in the bed, grabbing the blankets to cover him and this "Kazuki".

"Kaa-san! You—you weren't supposed to be home for another two hours!"

It… it _was_ her son.

"Konma Takuya…" she started slowly. "What is going _on_? Who is this?!"

Takuya glanced away from his mother's face and away from Kazuki, nibbling at his lip in worry.

"Konma Takuya! Answer me!" he stayed silent. "Konma Takuya!"

Takuya only held his legs to his chest.


	16. Chapter 16

_Poor Takuya… T_T If you are reading in hopes of something fluffy for Valentine's… you aren't getting it here._

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

**-**

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

-

The silence was thick as the three of them sat in the living room, waiting for one of them to speak. Takuya looked out the window so that he couldn't see either of the gazes that rested on him—his mother's stony and questioning gaze and his… boyfriend's slightly guilty, slightly pitying, and a lot sad gaze.

He didn't know what to say—he didn't _want _to say anything. His mother was the one that wanted answers; he'd let her ask the questions.

Suzume sighed and folded her hands in her lap, not knowing what to do. This type of stuff—it wasn't in the job description.

"First… introduce me to this… person." She said, not being able to say "man".

Without looking over at them, Takuya answered, "Kaa-san this is Kato Kazuki, Kazuki this is my kaa-san. He's… he was my co-star." He added, giving her a short glance before looking away again.

His mother let out a sharp breath. "Co-star? From that movie?"

Takuya nodded. "Hai,"

"I see," she was regretting letting him take part in it. "And what were the two of you… doing?"

Giving a slightly bitter smile, Takuya looked over at her. "You have eyes, kaa-san, figure it out."

"Don't talk to me like that!" she admonished, shocked at her son.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, but it's pretty obvious what we were doing in there, kaa-san." Kazuki wisely said nothing.

"Fine," she stated. "I'll give you that, what I want to know is _why_? Why were you doing… _that _with… _him_?"

Takuya licked his lips, scraping his teeth against them and answered, "Because I wanted to? Because it feels good? Because it makes me feel special? Because maybe I love him?" Suzume's breath hitched slightly in her throat. "Because all of the above…" Takuya looked at her desperately. "Kaa-san, please understand, what we were doing isn't wrong. Please don't try to tell me it is."

Kazuki took the teenager's hand and Suzume watched as her son gripped it tightly, smiling over at the man sitting next to him. Takuya breathed in a shuddering breath and looked back over at his mother.

"That may have looked bad from where you were standing. It may have seemed as if I was acting like… like a slut spreading their legs…" his voice trailed off for a second as his cheeks tinged pink. "And maybe I was acting like that, but I don't if it's anyone else because there has never been and will never _be_ anyone else. I love Kazuki," he glanced back up at her, hair slightly hiding his face. "I'm sure of it. You can't mistake these feelings. And you might think I'm too young but when has there ever been an age—or for that matter a gender—placed on love? Emotions? Anything at all?" he gave a small snort. "I'm sounding like a cheesy American dorama, I know that, but I can't help it if what I'm saying is true. Please see that kaa-san!"

Suzume was silent for a moment. "If it was a girl, I could maybe accept this, but Takuya, he's a ma—"

"I _know _he's a man and that's one of the reasons I love him so much!" Takuya exclaimed, standing from the couch, still having a tight grip on Kazuki's hand as the man silently watched what was unfolding. "He's sweet, and kind, and playful, and unlike any other person out there. And he's _mine_." His jaw clenched possessively.

"But why not a _girl_?" Suzume asked desperately, still not understanding why her son would choose to love another man.

Takuya snorted. "So it's okay if it was a girl I was having sex, who I could've gotten pregnant and had illegitimate children with, and who I don't love, because anything is better than being with someone of the same sex!" he yelled, nearly stomping his foot in the process. "Kaa-san! You're sounding like one of those closed minded Americans and I _hate _it! I don't see what's wrong with loving Kazuki… should I see what's wrong with it?"

There was another long pause in which Takuya was panting heavily from his monologues and the force of trying not to break down crying.

"Takuya," Suzume started. "I won't tell your father," Takuya gave a relieved sigh only to freeze at her next sentence. "If you promise never to see Kato-san again."

The two of them felt their hearts stop. "Wh—what?" Takuya asked shakily, falling back to sit down on the couch. "What do you mean 'promise never to see Kazuki again?'"

"It means what it sounds like," Suzume glanced away from her son's sad face, hating having to do this. But did she honestly have another choice?

"I… I can't do that. I can't stop seeing Kazuki… I love him. But if you tell tou-san, he'll…" his voice trailed off, not wanting to think about what his father would do. "Please don't make me choose…" his mother said nothing and he blinked, a tear sliding down his cheek. "Please… kaa-san… I love Kazuki but I also love you! And Yoshirou-nii! And also tou-san! Don't… just please don't make me!"

Suzume sighed. "I want you to go up to… to your room and think about what I just said, and I'm going to talk to Kato-san."

"Kaa-san!"

"Go, please, Takuya."

Takuya shook his head, more tears falling free from his eyes. "Kaa-_san…_"

"_Go_," she stated sternly, looking at her youngest son who stared at her for a second before standing and running up the stairs, crying.

"I'm sorry to do this," she said as she heard Takuya's door slam close, not looking over at the man sitting opposite her.

Kazuki gave a small sigh and shakily said, "Its fine, I understand. You're his mother, you want what is best for him."

She smiled over at him. "Thank you, Kato-san. You seem like a nice young man, but that's just it; you're a _man_."

He gave a forced smile. "Yes, and if you didn't hear, that's one of the things your son loves about me. And that should tell you even if I'm no longer in his life, sooner or later he'll find another _man _to be with. Not being with me won't change who is. He'll still be attracted to the male species and won't find a girl that he can be attracted to like we are to each other."

Swallowing tightly, Suzume replied, "We'll see, but it's not just that. My son is only eighteen—"

"—and is old enough to decide what he wants to do with his life, I believe." Kazuki interrupted.

She stared at him. "You corrupted my son."

Kazuki laughed. "I didn't. If anyone was corrupted in the way you mean, it was me. I'm not gay, I'm not attracted to men, I never have been, I've always been attracted to women and truthfully, I still am. But Takuya changed that to where I can't look at another person in anyway remotely sexual, because as he said, I'm his. But he's also mine." He let her take in what he was saying before continuing on. "I love your son. That won't change just because you try to force us apart. One day we'll meet again, you can't stop that. And within two years, he'll be an adult, and he can do as he pleases." Kazuki frowned. "I already know what Takuya is going to say, I'm fine with it. But I want you to know that I'm not giving up."

He stood. "I'll leave, but—if I may—can I say goodbye to Takuya first?"

Suzume stared at him, wanting to tell him "no, he could not", but upon seeing the desperation on his face and hearing the muffled sobs from upstairs, she looked away and nodded, only to hear the sounds of footsteps traveling to the second floor seconds later.

She sighed, wondering why it felt as if she wasn't making the right choice.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Takuya sniffed, rubbing at his cheeks, yelling out a faint, "Come in,"

He held his legs to his chest and buried his head in his legs as the bed dipped and he was pulled into the familiar hug. Takuya leaned into the comfort and hid his face in the crook of Kazuki's neck, giving a dry sob, already having run out of tears to shed.

A hand rubbed soft circles across his back as he was rocked gently, soft words being whispered in his ear that he couldn't comprehend. Takuya's hands gripped onto Kazuki's wrinkled shirt, lips parted as he took in large, difficult breathes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm _sorry_."

"Shhh, Takuya," Kazuki comforted but Takuya's lips only trembled, able to hear the sadness in the man's voice. "I understand, they're your family."

Takuya stared up at him, now wanting to cry but not being able to. "But you're my family too." He stated softly and Kazuki's breath hitched as he brought him into a tight hug, laying small kisses on top of the teenager's head.

"Kami-sama," Kazuki breathed. "Why does this have to hurt so much?"

The teenager gave a watery chuckle. "I was just wondering the same thing. I was so happy today. I had all of my best friends with me, and I had you with me, and then it all just came crashing down." Takuya shook his head against the older man's chest, snuggling closer into him.

"Please, Takuya, be happy again. I hate seeing you sad." Kazuki gazed down at him, fingers twirling softly through the smooth brown hair, the blue almost completely faded.

"I can't," Takuya blinked. "How can I be happy again when I'm losing something that means more to me than my own life?"

Kazuki frowned at the last part but said, "You aren't losing me, Takuya. I'm still always going to be yours."

"But what does it matter when I can't be _with _you? You still being mine is just going to make it all the more painful!" he exclaimed, raising up onto his knees in front of him, causing Kazuki's hand to fall from his hair. "Knowing that I'm in love with you and that you have the same feelings as I do but we can't act on them? Can't see each other? I'd rather have you _hate _me!" Takuya glanced away. "At least it would be less painful then this, I'm sure…"

"Don't speak like that," Kazuki admonished lightly. "I could never hate you just as you say you could never be mad at me."

Takuya looked back up at him. "But I _am _angry at you! I'm angry at you for making me love you so much that it's hurting me emotionally and physically! And I'm mad at myself for doing the same to you!"

"It's worth it," Kazuki admitted after a moment. "It's completely worth it. Takuya," he looked at him pointedly. "It'd hurt me more knowing that you are in pain over this. I'd rather you forget me completely, everything about _us_ and everything about our relationship."

Takuya stared at him, wide-eyed and backed up against the headboard, holding his legs to his chest and rocking back and forth quietly. "I couldn't do that… I don't want to do that. It's painful even thinking about forgetting you, Kazuki. Why would you say something like that?" he asked in worry. "You… you do love me… don't you?" he looked down at the floor.

Kazuki scooted closer towards him and with one finger tilted the boy's head up so that he had no choice but to meet his eyes. "Of course I do, Takuya, which is why I said that. I don't want you killing yourself over this, over _me_. I'm not worth it."

Takuya stared up at him and told him slowly, "Yes you are, which is why I'm crying again right now." He brought his hands to his face and wiped at the tears once again falling from his eyes. "I'm so _stupid_."

"You aren't, you're human." Kazuki told him as he leaned forward, softly placing his lips against Takuya's, not closing his eyes so that he could watch as Takuya slowly closed his and sighed, moving his head forward and applying more pressure to the kiss.

After a few more seconds of their lips remaining against each other's, Kazuki pulled back and wiped at the wetness on Takuya's cheeks.

"Don't cry," he told the eighteen year old, larger hands holding his face. "It's a shame to see tears falling from your eyes. They're too beautiful…" he smiled at the blush that ran across his love's face and once again pecked at his lips, pulling only a few centimeters back and stated, "I love you… Takuya, please don't forget that."

Kazuki stood from the bed and walked slowly over to the door. As he got there he cast one long, sad glance back at the crying figure watching, before sighing and walking out, closing the door behind him.

Takuya gave a loud sob, falling back onto the bed.

* * *

Kazuki stopped as he neared the living room and looked quickly over at the woman still sitting in there, gave her a quick bow of the head and walked over to the door, slipping on his shoes and opened the door to walk out only to see Ruito getting ready to open it.

"Hiro went ho—Kato-san," he glanced over his shoulder in curiosity. "Where's Takuya?"

Kazuki sighed in relief and gave the fifteen year old a small smile. "Takuya is in his room. Will you please take care of him for me, Aoyagi-kun?" and without waiting for a response, he headed out the door, Ruito watching him in confusion.

"I—" he sighed and walked into the house, closing the door and slipping off his shoes, only to come to a halt in front of the living room, realization dawning on his face.

Takuya's mother smiled. "He's in his room, as Kato-san told you." Giving her a horrified look, Ruito ran up the stairs and down the hall, throwing open the door to see a quiet figure laying on the bed.

Ruito looked at the older teenager sadly and shook his head before quietly walking into the room and over to the bed. "Takuya,"

Takuya looked up at him, dry tear tracks lining his face. "Ruito," he stated quietly and fell forward into the younger boy's waiting arm, giving another quiet cry of emotional—and physical—pain.

Rubbing the teenager's back, Ruito frowned, not knowing what to say. "It'll be okay, Takuya. Don't worry, you'll see him again."

He shook his head. "I won't… I've promised myself I won't. That's why I'm crying. That's why I'm crying." He repeated, eyes closing as he slackened in Ruito's arms, falling into a restless sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

_Um… sorry for the angst and the cliffhanger and the cheesiness that is this chapter??_

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

_Please read and review, nya! _

_-_

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

-

_Day One_

_-_

Restless sleep. Nothing.

No Kazuki.

_Day Two_

_-_

Restless sleep. No hunger.

No Kazuki.

_Day Three_

_-_

Nightmares. No hunger. Exhaustion.

No Kazuki.

_Day Four_

_-_

Nightmares. No hunger. Exhaustion. Difficulty breathing.

No Kazuki.

_Day Five_

_-_

Too afraid to sleep. No hunger. Exhaustion. Difficulty breathing.

No Kazuki.

_Day Six_

_-_

Absolutely nothing.

And still no Kazuki.

_Day Seven_

_-_

Takuya slowly walked into his classroom, eyes red from both crying and not having slept too well in the last week. As he came in, everyone stared at him, but he either ignored them or didn't care enough to notice.

Slowly heading for his desk, he sat down, placing his bag in front of him and just stared at it—unblinkingly.

"Konma," he ignored the voice as it kneeled down in front of his desk. "Konma-kun, are you alright?

"Hm?" he glanced up and nodded when saw Hiro. "Hai, I'm fine. Why would I be otherwise?" he asked as if he was honestly wondering about the answer.

"You look as if you've been crying," Keiko stated. "Or not sleeping well, at the least. And Aoyagi-kun left without saying anything. You've missed a week of school, also."

"I'm fine," he stared back down at his back as if it were something he had never seen before.

Hiro stood from his kneeling position. "Konma is dead. He's dead," he told a bewildered Keiko. "That's practically what he is! I've never seen Konma-kun like this." He sighed and then his face darkened as he turned back to Takuya. "What'd he do?"

"Hm?" Takuya asked without looking up.

"Kato. He didn't hurt you, did he? Because if he did, I'll go fuck him up so bad he won't know what hit him."

Takuya gave the first smile he had in a week—even if it was only a twitch of the lips—and looked at his friend. "Kazuki didn't do anything, no need to worry. I—" he sighed sadly. "I broke up with him…"

Hiro and Keiko stared at him in shock, mouths agape. "I didn't have a choice," he continued. "Kaa-san forced me. She said either I don't see him anymore or she'd tell tou-san… I love my family, I love Kazuki too, but—they're my blood. She knew what I would choose. It wasn't a fair choice."

"What… what'd Kato-san say?" Hiro questioned hesitatingly.

"He understood," he replied without a pause. "Like I knew he would, he understood. He was devastated about it though—he tried not to let it show, but I… I could tell because I also was—am. That just makes me love him more, though. I miss him…"

"You'll see him again though, right?" Keiko asked slowly.

Takuya turned towards her. "I didn't tell him this, but… I've promised myself not to see him again. It'll just end up hurting us both even more in the long run. I don't want to do that to him."

"But won't it hurt to know that you could see him, but have just decided not to?" Hiro questioned, frowning deeply.

The actor shrugged. "I don't know, but why take the chance?"

"Isn't that what love is about though? Taking chances and risks?" Hiro shook his head and stood, sighing as he placed his hands in his pockets and stared down at his friend. "I think you're being a coward and an idiot, Takuya."

"What?" Takuya blinked in slight shock.

"I said, that you are being a coward and a stupid idiot, Takuya." Hiro repeated harshly. "Your family… fuck your family, they'll always be there even when you don't want them to. But Kato-san? How many times will you find something like that. You love him. Any idiot with eyes can see that and you deserve it because you're a great person. But you can't see how lucky you are. So grow up and stop angsting about things you could fix if you actually gave a damn. I thought he meant more to you than that." Hiro sighed and shouldered his bag, glancing over at Keiko. "I'm leaving, I'm not in the mood for school today. Tell sensei I got sick with the flu or something. Ja ne,"

Takuya stared as he slammed the door closed. What was that about?

* * *

There was a knock at the door and Kazuki sighed, not feeling up to _getting _up. He ignored and went on staring at the wall. He felt… nothing. There was _nothing_. He didn't expect him to feel like that, but he did.

Kazuki would rather there be pain then nothing at all though. Numb wasn't something he was too fond of.

The knocking only got louder and faster and he sighed, rolling his eyes before standing and walking over to his door. Upon opening it, his eyes narrowed at the intruder and he turned around, walking back over to the couch, plopping down on it without saying a word.

Shirota stared at him before closing the door behind himself and walking in to stand to the side of his friend, looking down at him.

"What's up with you? You've not been answering calls, or your door. Everyone I've talked to that's tried to reach you has already given up. Have you even _left _in the past week?" Shirota paused to give him time to answer the questions and when he saw that his friend wasn't going to he shook his head and stood in front of him, blocking the wall so that Kazuki had no place but to look at him. "Answer, now,"

"What are you saying? Demanding me to answer? That's kind of rude, Shirota."

The younger man rolled his eyes again. "Stop trying to change the subject and answer my damn questions, cry baby. I can't imagine how Konma even puts up with you."

Kazuki frowned and looked away and Shirota's nodded in realization. "Oh, trouble in paradise? What's wrong?" he asked, sitting down on the floor in front of him, leaning against the table.

"His _mother _walked in on us and now… let's just say I won't be seeing Takuya for a _very _long time… or not at all." The frown on Kazuki's face just got deeper and sadder as he spoke, gently brushing at his hair. "She gave him a… _choice, _and I use the term _very _loosely."

Shirota eyed him. "What was this choice?"

Kazuki gave a small, biter laugh and the shake of his head. "To choose between me and their family, or what she really said was promise not to see me or she'd tell his father, and what I gather that's the same thing as choosing his family over me."

"And he chose them…" Shirota said slowly.

Kazuki stared off over his shoulder. "I knew he would as soon as she said that, and I'm not mad. I understand his choice, that doesn't make me happy about it. Well, technically that first thing is a lie, I _am _mad, but not at Takuya. I'm mad at his mother for making him choose. He shouldn't have to _ever _make a choice like what he was forced to. No one ever should, but especially not Takuya."

Shirota started nodding slowly before he sighed and stood, hands in his pockets. "Get up,"

"Eh?" Kazuki looked at him, a little shocked.

"I said get your _ass _up _off _of that couch, Kato, and then you're going to do one of _two _things." He held up two fingers. "One," he ticked them off. "You are going to go find and talk to Takuya and you aren't going to accept not being with him _or_ two," he put the second finger down before pointing over at the door. "You're going to leave this house, get outside for some fresh air, and _think _about what you want to do because seriously? Right now you look like a pitiful mess and it's quite honestly bugging the hell out of me. I sincerely hope that Konma has a friend telling him the same thing I'm telling you right now because—if he doesn't—I worry for his sanity."

Kazuki sighed. "Hiro-kun would be that friend."

"Really? Good because then I don't have to call in Hiroki for an intervention." Shirota stated dryly. "Now _up_! What are you going to do?"

Sighing, Kazuki stood. "I'll get some fresh air."

Shirota frowned. "That's what I thought you were going to say but sooner or later you're _actually _going to have to _talk _to Konma about that _in the moment _decision which—quite frankly—was a _bad_ one."

Kazuki's lips twitched up lightly. "Thanks, Shirota."

The half-Spanish half-Japanese man grinned. "No problem! That's what friends are for! They're here to kick their friend's ass into gear when they get to mopey." He got serious again. "Now go take a shower and change and I'll… wait here for you to get ready."

"You don't have to, Shirota." Kazuki told him as he walked away from the couch.

Shirota waved his hands. "Nope, nope, although," he stated. "You _do _owe me because hauling your ass around when I could be doing something more…" he searched for a word. "_Better_ is not exactly my idea of a fun day, especially when I can be with Hiroki doing something productive." He winked.

Kazuki couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. "Okay, I understand, I'm not fun to hang out with."

He grinned over to the aspiring singer. "You're damn right! Hanging out with you is downright _depressing_!"

Kazuki pointed over at him. "Okay, now you're pushing it."

"What?" Shirota asked as if he honestly couldn't understand what he said wrong. "It's _true_!"

-

Kazuki looked up into the sky as he and Shirota walked down the street. It was dark, cloudy, and moist. Now, he didn't believe in signs, but one couldn't help the ominous feeling that the weather did create.

Sighing, he shook the feeling from his head. It couldn't be healthy thinking stuff like that. But he couldn't help it, he missed Takuya and he had heard that the weather reflected the moods of people. And—if it did—it was doing a pretty good job of reflecting _his _mood for the past week.

He briefly wondered how Takuya was fairing before pausing in his thought process because _yes_. Thinking about Takuya would _definitely _help how depressed and sad he felt.

Well, it would help if he were aiming for depressed and sad, but—_sadly_—he wasn't.

Groaning outwardly at his thoughts, he felt like slamming his head against the nearest surface—flat or otherwise. Shirota eyed him curiously before continuing on with his rant about something or other that Kazuki honestly _tried _to listen to if only to get his mind off of Takuya but couldn't bring himself to actually listen seeing as he just honestly _didn't _care.

Kazuki stopped in his steps as an odd feeling overcame him. It was heavy, sad, and one that he didn't like all too much. His brow furrowed in confusion. What _was _it?

"Kato, you okay?" Shirota asked when he noticed that his friend wasn't next to him.

The aspiring singer swallowed and blinked, but didn't answer, opting instead to stare up at the dark storm clouds.

A drop of rain seemed to fall slowly in front of him, landing just before his feet and he frowned, cocking his head to stare down at it.

Shirota looked down, not understanding what was so interesting about one drop of rain. "Kato…" he said again slowly. "Is there something wrong?"

Kazuki glanced up and over at him, and buried his hands in his pockets. "I'm not sure," he told him a little uneasily, looking back up into the sky. "There is something bugging me but I don't know what it is."

"I'm sure it's nothing important." Shirota told him uneasily.

Kazuki sighed and nodded and began walking again, passing Shirota who turned and followed him. "Maybe, I hope so because… this feeling, it's a very bad one."

The rain began falling.

* * *

Takuya stumbled and brought a hand to his head as the thunder rumbled loudly in the distance. He leaned up against the wall, resting his heated forehead against the cool wood and sighed in contentment when it seemed to cool his skin off some.

At the same time as feeling hot, he felt cold, and his stomach was twisting and turning as if it were a ship lost at sea in a great storm. He glanced out the window, not even flinched as lightning struck a few miles away and another loud clap of thunder followed.

He groaned in pain and held his stomach when it felt as if something sharp had stabbed at it. Takuya blinked his eyes at the ground when it looked as if it shook and stumbled again back into the wall.

His head was pounding and hot, his stomach ached, his hands were clammy and shaking, and his heart felt heavy, just as his eyes did.

Eyes falling shut he leaned up against the wall, breathing starting to slow lightly, only to jump when a hand gently touched his shoulder, causing his eyes to fly open.

Keiko pulled her hand back at his reaction and warily asked, "Takuya, are you sure you're okay? You don't look so good. Do you want to go home?"

Takuya shook his head slightly. "No, I wanted to get away from home, that's why I came today." He stared at her in a dead like sate. "I'm fine, I promise." He pushed himself off of the wall and walked a few steps away only to once again bring up his hand to his head as the world seemed to spin faster.

He tried to balance himself against the wall but as his breathing got slightly faster, the ground rose up to swallow him, the sound of his name being called in the distance.

"Takuya!"


	18. Chapter 18

_Okay, time for a bit of advertising. I created a page on Facebook for yaoi lovers who love Hyoutei, and we need more fans, plus we need more admins for the parts of Shishido, Hiyoshi, Kabaji, and Sakaki and Taki if you want. (I'm Oshitari, ice flow is Jirou and YaoiIsLove is Atobe!), so please join if you want and also take the quiz in the discussion board if you want to be an admin! Thank you!_

_http: // www . facebook . com/ pages/ Hyoutei-Gakuen-Yaoi /346769712974?v=wall_

_Take out the spaces please!_

_The last part of this was just an excuse to write smut. XD_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**-**

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

-

Takuya shut his eyes closed tighter. The noises around him were bugging him. The voices were giving him a headache. And that smell of _medicine_… well, that was making him want to puke.

Groaning lightly at the sound of arguing and loud voices, Takuya tried to roll over only to find that his body felt too heavy to move. He grimaced and shook his head, forcing his eyes open to stare at the three people at the other side of the room.

"You are all being loud." He told them and the three people quieted and stared over at him in shock. "Do you think you could quiet down a bit? Thanks," he said without waiting for an answer before turning his head in the opposite direction.

"Takuya!" upon recognizing the voice, Takuya's eyes shot open and he stared at the man walking toward him.

"Yoshirou-nii," Takuya stated in shock. "You're back? Wait, doesn't that mean dad's back? Where is he?" his voice was tinged with slight worry as he glanced over at his mother who was standing next to him.

"We haven't called him," she stated slowly, meeting his eyes and Takuya nearly relaxed in relief.

"Kaa-san won't let me. What's going on?" the older man asked. "Why did you collapse? Are you sick? Have you not been eating or sleeping well? Have you—"

"Nii-san," Takuya nearly smiled at his brother's concern. "I'm fine, you don't have any need to wor—"

"I think they do, Konma-kun," said the school nurse as she walked over. "Have you been eating? Not sleeping well?"

Takuya didn't answer and instead bit his lip, only staring at the wall over his brother's shoulder.

"He's not been sleeping," his mother spoke up as she sat down in the chair next to the bed. "Or eating… I bring him food, but he won't eat it."

"Eh?" Yoshirou turned from their mother. "Takuya, why aren't you sleeping or eating? What's been going on since dad and I left a few months ago?"

Takuya bit his lip lightly. "I can't sleep, if I do I have nightmares and that's just as bad as no sleep, just as restless. And I'm not hungry. There is no reason to eat."

The nurse eyed him. "You may not feel hungry, Konma-kun, but your body needs the nutrition. I'm going to go get you something light. Will you eat it?"

"Something light?" he repeated as he looked over at his mother's and brother's face. He sighed and glanced down at his hands. "Hai, I'll try to eat it."

She smiled. "That's good, Konma-kun. I'll leave you and your family now."

Once the door had closed, Yoshirou turned back to their mother. "Will you tell me now what's going on since she left? I'm left out and I'm _hating _it."

"It's not my place to tell you," Suzume told her eldest son.

Takuya stared at her. "But you would've told tou-san? That's a little hypocritical, don't you think, kaa-san?"

"I'm trying to do what's best for my son, Takuya!" she exclaimed, hands fisting slightly in her lap.

"And this is best? How? I'm in the nurse's office because I collapsed from not eating and not sleeping? That's not best for me, _Kazuki _is best for me." The woman flinched at the sound of the name and Takuya looked away.

"Eh?" Yoshirou asked in confusion. "Kazuki… who is that?"

Takuya glanced at him. "Do you promise not to hate me when I tell you? Promise not to tell dad?"

"Is it really that bad?" his older brother sat down on the edge of the bed. "And of course I won't hate you, you're my little brother."

Takuya's lips twitched up. "Arigato, Yoshirou-nii." Takuya paused for a second before continuing on. "Kazuki was my co-star for that movie… he… I ended up falling in love with him and… kaa-san caught us and made me choose between you guys and Kazuki… I picked you." He looked to see his brother's face scrunched up slightly. "You're mad…"

"No…"

"You don't like the thought of me loving a man…?"

"That's not it… its just weird thinking about my brother having sex _period_. I'd rather not think about that." he rubbed at the teenager's head. "You're my little, innocent brother."

Takuya blushed. "I'm not so innocent any more…"

"Okay…" Yoshirou stated. "Ew… how do you mean?" he raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Uhhh…" Takuya bit at his lip and gave a nervous laugh. "Let's just say that what kaa-san walked in on wasn't sweet, gentle, slow… love making…"

His eyebrow raised further into his hair line. "Okay then… I'm not sure I want to know, but I'm also _very _curious. What are you talking about?"

Takuya looked at him incredulously. "Do you _really _need me to say it?"

"Yes," he gave a nod. "I do! I want to know what my little brother has been up to over the past few months that I've been gone."

The teenager averted his eyes. "This is awkward,"

"What's so awkward about it?" Yoshirou asked as if he really didn't understand why Takuya was so embarrassed about talking about his sex life.

"You don't get embarrassed over anything; do you, Yoshirou-nii?" Takuya sighed and shook his head. "What do you want to know more for? I already told you she caught us having sex. Why do you need to know more than that?"

"Because I'm curious and I want to know what my otouto gets up to when I'm not around."

Takuya flushed red at his wording. "I've already said that we were having sex! You _actually _want to know the details?"

Yoshirou nodded and said, "Hai! I want to make sure he wasn't taking advantage of my little bro! Now _tell _me!"

Blushing even further, Takuya said, "Fine, I'll tell you. First, he wasn't taking advantage of me seeing as I was the one begging for it." Yoshirou paled lightly and Takuya gave a small smirk and nodded. "Yup, your little brother was begging to have his boyfriend's cock shoved far up his as—"

"OKAY!" Yoshirou yelled, standing from the bed. "I get it! I get it! No need to get all descriptive and shi—stuff." He glanced at their mom. "Stuff… How do you do that with her right here?" he whispered.

Takuya glanced to his right and then looked back up at his brother. "I honestly forgot she was there…"

"Well you seem to be better in the few minutes I was gone; that's good." The nurse handed him something and he began eating it without knowing what it was, sighing when he felt the pressure in his stomach disappear slightly.

"See," the woman placed her hands on her hips. "You were hungry, you just didn't notice it."

Takuya pursed his lips and brought the food away from his mouth, sighing. "Is it bad that I don't want to eat though? Nor do I want to sleep… I hate those nightmares."

Everyone was silent for a second. "Did you want to talk about it with someone?"

"Someone…?" Takuya repeated slowly. "Like…" he blinked. "A… therapist or a psychologist?"

"Sure, if that's what you want."

Takuya shook his head slowly. "I don't. I'm fine, really. I'll get over it… eventually, whether I want to or not." He let out a slow breath, not even believing himself.

"Do you want to?"

The teenager stared up at her. "…no…"

"Then why do you have to?"

"I…" he searched for an answer and then looked over at his mother for a second before staring back up at the nurse. "I just have to. I'm supposed to. Besides, thinking about… it'll just make me more depressed, won't it?"

The nurse sighed and sat down, aware of the two pairs of eyes watching them. "Sometimes, but sometimes it also helps. I don't know what you're depressed about but if it's a person or a thing, think about when you were happy. I'm going to guess you somehow lost that person or thing, try not to think as if you lost them. But as if they have moved on."

Takuya frowned. "Thinking like that will make it sound like… he's dead."

She smiled. "Maybe, but if you think like that, you'll also be forced to move on."

"What if I don't want to? What if I want things to go back to the way they were?"

"Then try and make it so."

* * *

"Tou-san, you're back!" Takuya gave a slightly forced smile as the man lightly patted his head upon entering their house.

"How have you and your mother been these last few months, Takuya?" he gave a small smile.

Takuya glanced over at his mother and then hurriedly looked back at his father. "We've been perfectly fine and chipper! I had my first interview for the movie a few weeks ago."

"Really?" his father didn't sound all that excited. He had never been happy that his son had chosen a role in a boys love movie. "How did that go."

"It was good, I stayed the night at… Kazuki's house afterwards." He tried not to think of what took place during that "sleep over".

"That… sounds nice," Konma Izumi stated slowly.

Yoshirou walked up to them. "Kato-san sounds like a nice person, I'd really like to get to know him more someday." Yoshirou stated, glancing pointedly over at his brother who gave a real, honest smile.

"Hai, maybe I'll be able to work that out." He brought his hand up to his mouth and yawned. "Gomen, I'm going to go up and take a nap. I've not been sleeping very well lately." He turned to Yoshirou. "Wake me up when dinner is done?"

His older brother smiled and nodded. "Sure, go, sleep."

Takuya walked up the stairs, listening as his father said, "There is something different about him, but I'm not sure what."

"Really? You could tell?"

The eighteen year old closed the door to his room, losing the small smile on his face as he walked over to his bed and plopped down onto it, sighing as he dug his hand in his pocket for his cell phone.

Flipping it open, he scrolled through some meaningless photos of some scenery and then stopped, smiling slightly at the picture. It was the only picture he had of him and Kazuki and he planned to keep it as long as was possible.

It was a picture of him and Kazuki kissing. He had taken it without the older man knowing that he had done so. His right arm was slung around his shoulders while Kazuki's hands cupped his face and—although you couldn't see it—his ass.

Takuya giggled at remembering that feeling of being touched even only slightly and then he sighed. He missed it.

Biting his lip, he closed the phone and gently set it down onto his bedside table, staring at it with his hands folded—one could say daintily if he were a girl—in his lap. It wouldn't do any good to think on past happenings.

Tugging off of his shirt, Takuya threw it onto the other side of the room, not caring that he was making a mess before kicking off his jeans and jumping back onto his bed and under the covers. His arms spread out across the width of the bed as his head turned to the right side of his bed.

That was Kazuki's place. He always slept on the right side of the bed wherever they were, be they at his place or Takuya's.

His lips trembled lightly as he let out a sigh, hands slipping beneath the comforter to run along his abdomen as he buried his head into the pillow, only to frown when he realized that Kazuki's scent no longer lingered there.

Takuya tilted his head back and inched one hand into his boxers, the other slowly traveling back up his chest to graze against his nipples. Softly running his hand along his half-aroused member, Takuya closed his eyes.

_He giggled lightly, squirming in the other man's arms as his gentle fingers quickly played across his body, sending a tickling sensation over his body. "Kazuki, no fair that you're tickling me! I've no clothes on! It makes me even more ticklish." He pouted._

_Kazuki grinned from atop of him and halted his fingers only brush them along Takuya's erect length. "But Takuya, I like you naked and squirming beneath my fingers rather than clothed and squirming."_

_Takuya flushed a bright red and his stomach gave an odd twitch when Kazuki's thumb ran over his slit. He shuddered and bucked up into the hand, spreading his legs wide as pre-cum leaked from the head of his cock._

Nibbling at his lip nervously, Takuya reached into his drawer and pulled something from it, eyeing it nervously. He had never needed to use it more than once (when he had just turned seventeen), but now he was desperate to be filled.

He sighed. He wanted Kazuki.

_Takuya gave a loud moan as he continuously impaled himself on Kazuki's large, throbbing cock, walls clenching tightly down upon him. He blearily stared down at his older lover who watched as his own large organ stretched Takuya's small, tight opening._

_Removing himself completely from Kazuki, he paused for a moment as the hands on his hips tightened, leaving small, finger-shaped bruises in their wake. Lowering himself quickly onto the weeping penis, Takuya screamed in pleasure as Kazuki arched off of the bed, forcing himself deeper inside of the teenager._

Panting, he shoved toy further inside of him, looking for the same release he got with Kazuki but not succeeding in finding it. He whimpered in disappointment and stretched across his bed, thrusting the dildo back into him at the same time as he moved down upon it, flinching in slight pain.

_Takuya grinned as he was bent over the table and his pants were pulled down only enough so that Kazuki could drive into his eager, waiting asshole. The teenager moaned, gripping at the edge of the table and moving himself back into the thrusting, wanting more._

_"Harder!" he nearly screamed, wanton sounds escaping from his mouth just afterwards when Kazuki pulled out completely and then forced himself past the swollen ring of muscle that clenched tightly around his dick._

_Kazuki let himself moan loudly, continuously sliding in and out of the eighteen year old until he was hardly removing himself and Takuya lay against the table, panting, crystal sweat sliding down his face._

_"Tight…" Kazuki's hot breath whispered against his ear and Takuya mewled, moving his ass back against the older man. The aspiring singer reached into his boyfriend's pants and pulled the hard member from its restraints, causing Takuya to sigh in relief and then moan again as Kazuki pumped him in tune with his thrusting._

_"Fuck," Takuya cursed when Kazuki began hitting his prostate causing him to began convulsing quickly around him before finally coming, his cum shooting out over Kazuki's hand and over the table._

_Kazuki continued thrusting into the younger man, groaning when Takuya continued to let out small sounds of pleasure. With one final thrust, Kazuki also came, spilling himself into Takuya's ass._

Takuya removed the fake penis from himself, and tossed it aside, staring at his white seed covering his hand and stomach and sighed, rolling over onto his side and covering himself with the blankets, eyes falling shut.

He was tired. And he wanted Kazuki back.


	19. Chapter 19

_Hopefully the beginning of it lightens up the atmosphere a little bit. =P And this story is almost over; four more chapters after this one._

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

_Please read and review, nya! ^_^_

_-_

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

-

"Takuya, dinner is—OH MY GOD!! What is _that_!!! Takuya! What have you been doi—"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM JACKASS!!! KNOCK NEXT TIME! And mind your own business!" Takuya glared at his brother, hiding the dildo back beneath his sheets as Yoshirou stared at him, eyes wide in slight horror.

"Oh my god, oh my _god_, oh… my _god_! Ew!" he shook his head. "Just… _ew_! What the hell Takuya? If you're going to do that please lock your door!" Yoshirou shivered and grimaced.

Takuya growled, jaw clenching. "Did you want a show? Because I can give you one if you want!" he grabbed the dildo back from under the blankets and held it up before giving a bitter smirk and placing it back underneath them between his legs.

"The fuck…?" Yoshirou choked and turned around. "I don't need to see that! That's disgusting! I'm your _brother!_"

Pointing at the door even though he knew Yoshirou couldn't see him he yelled, "Then go away!"

"Gladly!" Yoshirou slammed the door behind him, twitching and gagging as he did so.

"What's all that screaming?" His father asked from the foot of the stares.

Yoshirou stared at him dryly. "Takuya was touching himself."

From inside the room came another scream, "AND STAY OUT!!"

* * *

"I—um… I got this for you, here." Hiro stated hurriedly to the younger boy, almost thrusting the present at the boy before burying his hands in his pockets as he bowed his head nervously.

The auburn haired boy smiled up at his senpai, biting his lips nervously as his face turned a dark red to match Hiro's. "Arigato, Hiro-senpai!"

Hiro fought the smile that twitched at his lips. "But you don't know what it is yet."

The first-year smiled. "Either way, I'm sure I'll love it."

Keiko cooed as she and Takuya stood against the opposite wall. "They are too adorable together," Takuya stated, eyeing his friend and Amaya Ryuunosuke—a first year.

"Oh my god, they are! Kyaaa~!" Keiko squealed loudly attracting everyone's gazes except for the two boys' across the hall who were still caught in conversation.

"I was wondering if you would… if you would like to hang out sometime during the weekends or after school?" Hiro asked him hopefully.

Amaya blinked up at him. "But I'm a first year, Hiro-senpai. Are you sure you would enjoy yourself?"

Hiro grinned and ruffled the younger teenager's hair. "You seem like a cool kid, I'm sure it'll be fine, so?"

Blushing, Amaya nodded and looked at the ground only to have his face tilted back up by Hiro. "…No need to hide your face, Amaya. It's too cute to hide."

"He didn't just say that." Takuya shook his head, smiling. "There is no way he just said that cheesy line."

"H—hai, Hiro-senpai!" Amaya stuttered, bowing. "Arigato!" he stood straight up, grinning happily. "I've got to go, Hiro-senpai! Bye, Hiro-senpai!" Amaya ran off, face a dark red.

Hiro grinned stupidly after him and slowly walked back over to his friends, barely looking away from the teenager until he turned a corner. Hiro sighed dreamily and leant up against the wall next to Takuya. "Is this what it feels like to be in love?"

Takuya laughed. "You've just got one heck of a major crush, Hiro."

The eighteen year old nodded. "Probably, but it's heading to that point. Soon I'll be saying _Aishiteru, Amaya-kun._ And then he'll say it back and then—"

"Don't want to hear it."

"Yes! I want to hear it! _Tell _me!"

Hiro stared at Takuya. "You just _had to _go turn her into one of those yaoi fangirls, didn't you?"

"Don't blame me!" Takuya exclaimed, wide eyes. "I did _nothing_!"

"That's a lie! You…" his voice trailed off and he sighed, shaking his head. "Never mind, forget I said anything."

Takuya stared at him. "Hiro, I'm not going to fall to pieces just by hearing Kazuki's name, you know. I miss him, but it's been weeks; I'm starting to get over it." It wasn't _completely _a lie, but he had just gotten over it just enough so that he was able to be happy again, which made his friends happy, so that was enough.

Hiro frowned. "You shouldn't have to though." He shook his head. "I don't want to have that conversation again. I'll just completely ignore it, and everything will fix itself. At least, that's how it should be."

"You sound as if you were the one in the relationship with Kazuki." Takuya gave a small, amused smile as his friend grimaced at the thought.

"Ew, Takuya, please don't give me that image. That is just _so _wrong on so many levels that it's not even a little funny."

"What's so wrong with the image? It's not as if Kazuki isn't sweet and good looking and—"

"One;" Hiro inturrupted. "I don't find him good looking because I'm not into guys. Two—"

"Wait," Takuya stated. "But you like a _male _first year. You can't honestly say that you aren't attracted to men."

"Uh, _one _man," the teenager corrected pointedly. "Who looks like a female so I don't really think looks count for him unless we were talking about anatomy."

Takuya tilted his head. "So… you'd prefer if he was a guy?"

Hiro sighed and shook his head. "No, that's not it. I may be more attracted to females, but I like Amaya-kun. He's cute, and funny, and shy, and honest, and just all around amazing. I like him too much to wish that anything was different about him. I don't mind that he's a guy, he's the only one I'm attracted to anyways."

Takuya nodded thoughtfully and then questioned, "What's the second reason?"

"Hm? Oh, I thought that one would be obvious." Hiro gave him a small smile. "He's yours." Takuya's breath hitched and he gave a small smile. It was more like he was Kazuki's, or—at least—he thought so. "Look, I've got to go check on something. Ja ne."

Keiko glanced over at the eighteen year old and pursed her lips, sighing before nearly skiping off. "I'm going to go find some female friends to craze with. Bye, Takuya!"

"Bye," Takuya said back quietly before pushing off of the wall and heading down the hall. He was Kazuki's, only Kazuki's. There was no way he would ever even _want _to get over the older man, let alone find someone else to—maybe—fall in love with.

He briefly wondered whether or not Kazuki would be able to find someone to replace him with and then shook his head. Of course he would, it wasn't like he was anything special, or brilliant. He wasn't like Kazuki; he wasn't irreplacable.

His heart beat painfully in his chest at the thought of Kazuki being with someone else. Takuya blinked and bowed his head, frowning. That shouldn't hurt so much. If Kazuki ever found someone else, Takuya should be happy for him! It was something great to fall in love. Takuya should know; he fell in love with Kazuki all over again every day, even if he hadn't seen him in weeks.

Takuya looked up when he heard laughter and heard loud bangs as something fell onto the floor and saw a boy he didn't recognize leaning down to pick up a pile of books. He looked around and sighed when he saw no one going to help him and walked over, kneeling down to help pick them up.

Grabbing one a few feet away, he held it out and said, "Here,"

"Thanks," the teenager said, taking it and then looking up only to gape and drop it. He cursed lightly and hurriedly picked it back up, holding it to his chest. "Gomen… it's just… you're Konma Takuya, ne?"

Takuya raised an eyebrow and gave a small nod. "Hai, I'm Konma Takuya."

The other boy beamed. "Can I have your autograph?!" he exclaimed and Takuya blinked as the other boy cursed again. "Damn, I… I didn't mean that exactly how it came out, but—it's just—I'm a really big fan of _One Thousand Paper Cranes._"

"But it's not even out yet."

"That doesn't matter. I've been following and reading and watching anything I could find on it and I think you're a brilliant actor!" the teen breathed. "The story is really good and all, but it would be nothing without you in it. Kato-san too, but especially you."

Takuya blushed at all the compliments as they stood from their kneeling positions. "Arigatou…?"

His eyes widened. "I'm sorry! How rude of me!" he bowed quickly and low. "I'm Choshi Daisuke! Yoroshiku!"

"Yoroshiku… you can stop bowing now…"

Choshi straightened up, blushing. "Gomen… it's just, you're my idol and even though we go to the same school, I never expected I'd actually get to meet you!"

Takuya turned a light pink himself. "Stop saying things like that, please." He scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Gomen, again, I'm always saying the wrong things!"

"It's not that," Takuya corrected. "It's just… embarrassing being complimented so much. I'm not used to it." He looked around at the emtying halls, only then realizing it was time for class. "Well, we'd better go, Choshi-kun. It was nice talking to you," he stated, not sure if he meant it or not.

Choshi beamed. "It was nice talking to you to, Konma-senpai! I'd love to do it again sometime!"

Takuya gave a small, hesitant smile, hoping that it wasn't obvious that he was unsure if he wanted to, but he said, "Sure,"

* * *

Shuffling. Sighing. Tapping of fingers.

Shirota glared at the person across from him who just glanced at him before starting to tap at the table again. Groaning, Shirota said, "Damn it, Kato. What is it?"

Kazuki bit his lip and halted his fingers. "It's Valentine's Day tomorrow."

"Yeah," he agreed. "And?"

The aspiring singer just stared at him and Shirota rolled his eyes. "If it's bugging you so much, send him something, call him, _do _something."

"It would've been our first one together. I wonder what he's going to do tomorrow." Kazuki mused aloud and Shirota gave a small sigh, shaking his head.

"Probably the same thing as you. Look, Kato—send him something. It'll make you feel better and I'm sure he'll be happy to hear from you. It's not like his mother will take it away from him, will she? That's a little too cruel."

Kazuki rolled the idea over in his head. "I guess, but what should I send? It's not like I really have anything to give him."

Shirota thought for a second. "A letter, a picture if you have it. Something simple. I have a feeling he'd enjoy that the most."

The man nodded slowly. "I think I have that picture Aiba took." Kazuki stood and walked over to a closet, bending down on his knees to search through some boxes.

"Why'd you put it in a box?" Shirota raised an eyebrow and Kazuki glanced up at him quickly. "So that the pictures to get ruined. Here it is," Kazuki smiled as he looked at it and handed it to Shirota who nodded.

"Yeah, definitely that one."

-

Yoshirou sighed as he flipped through the mail, sighing. Why did the only things that ever came were only ever boring pieces of paper he hardly understood? He paused. Oh, look, bills.

Tossing that down onto the table, he looked at the next one in his hand and smirked, glancing over into the living room where Takuya was seated next to the window, books spread out in front of him

"Oi, Takuya, mail!"

His brother glanced up for a second before going back to his work. "What is it?"

"You've got some mail, I just said that!" Yoshirou exclaimed in exasperation, rolling his eyes.

"I _meant _is it anything I'm interested in?"

Yoshirou looked back down at the letter and nodded. "Oh, I think you'll be interested in it alright." He paused for a moment. "It's a letter from _Kato-san_, so you probably don't want it. I'll just throw it away." He stood as Takuya's head snapped up before he jumped off of of the floor and ran over to his older brother just as he was about to drop it into the trash can.

"Thank you," Takuya stated as he walked up the stairs, opening the letter.

"What was that about?" their father asked as he eyed his son walking upstairs, having just entered the room.

"Hm? Oh," Yoshirou shrugged. "Just one of his friends."

Opening his door, he quickly shut it and locked it before going over to his bed and collapsing ontop of it, snatching the letter from the envelope and unfolding it only to have something fall onto his stomach, face down.

He glanced at it before reading the letter, a smile growing on his face as he did so.

_Takuya, Happy Valentine's Day. I've been hesitating whether or not to contact you today, you can thank Shirota for convincing me to do so._

Thanks, Shirota.

_I'm not exactly sure what to say in a letter; I've not really written any and the person I'm writing to at the moment… well, it's difficult to concentrate on writing when I want to see you so badly._

_What I'm trying to say is, I miss you, but I'm sure you know that. And that my feelings—not matter what—won't be going away any time soon, probably not at all. No one can replace you Takuya and I know you've been thinking about that lately, I know you._

_I hope you are well, that's what matters to me more than anything at the moment. I understand if you don't want to write back, or can't. I just hope you get this letter and the picture that I sent with it so that you have something to remember me—__**us**__—by._

_Love, Kazuki._

Takuya gently set the letter into his drawer before picking up the picture, grinning happily when he saw which one it was.

His back was pressed into Kazuki's as he stared up at the older man, grinning. Kazuki's arms wrapped around his waist and his own left arm covering Kazuki's while his right was burried in his boyfriend's hair at the base of his neck.

Aiba had snapped the shot when the four of them (he, Kazuki, Aiba, and Shirota) had gone out one night, saying that no one could ever have enough pictures of the people they loved.

Takuya really had to agree to that.

Rolling over on his side, he placed it on his pillow and turned it so that he could continue to stare it, softly biting at his lip, blinking slightly. He was starting to realize just how much he really missed him.

One more month until he got to see him for the first time in two months. He didn't know how he would handle it; seeing him again after that long of time, but he would try to take it as best as he could.

Takuya's eyes began to close and he thought, _I hope I get to speak to him._


	20. Chapter 20

_Sorry for the late update! Please read and review, nya! Sorry, no Kazuki in this chapter but next chapter is about 5,000 words, it's the premiere, you have RuiRui and Saito and Kazuki has a question for Takuya! =D_

**Disclaimer: I own only my OCs**

**-**

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

-

Takuya took in a deep breath and slowly let it out, trying to calm himself. He had been doing this for the last few days and it wasn't working! He needed to be calm, being in a mess wasn't helping his nerves.

"Stop it! You're making _me _nervous and it has nothing to even _do _with me!" Hiro exclaimed, making a motion as if he were going to choke his friend.

The boy frowned. "I can't help it! One more week! It's going to come out in theaters a week after _that_. What are people going to say? Will they think it sucked, that _I _sucked? And I get to see Kazuki! How am I _not _supposed to be nervous?!"

Hiro's eyes widened. "Okay, first; _breath _Konma! _Breath_!" … "Let it out!" Takuya let out the breath he was holding in. "Good, we don't want you fainting again."

"You're not helping!" Takuya yelled loudly, attracting the attention of the ones around them.

The eighteen year old huffed. "Gosh, how do I put up with you? Konma, calm down. I'm sure everything will be fine. First because—even though I'm not a BL fan—that movie looks amazing and you are _such _a good actor, Konma. Second, yes, you're going to be seeing Kazuki. Think of it like… you're living together and he had to go away for work, another movie, or on tour and you couldn't go."

Takuya sighed. "Now that's just making me sad."

Hiro slapped his forehead and shook his head. "I don't even know why I bother. It's obvious that nothing I ever say to you gets through to your brain."

Takuya just blinked.

Heaving a great sigh, Hiro stood and gazed down at his friend. "I don't know what to say to you, but I'm late. I'm going to go hang out with Amaya and you… I hope you can find someone that _will _know what to say to you, because I'm running out of ideas."

"Well," Takuya pouted lightly. "What am I supposed to say? I miss him! And I mean, it _is _my first movie _ever _and its sort of a big one. If I wasn't nervous, you should be worried about my ego."

Hiro snorted. "Okay, you're right. I'm sorry. But—please—don't react like that to things. Every time you do that sort of stuff, it _scares _me. You know how scared I was when Keiko called and said you fainted?"

Takuya averted his eyes. "I'll take that as a no. I was… I don't even know how to explain it. With my overreacting I had thought you _died_! I almost fucking _cried _Konma. And you know that I don't cry… _ever_."

"I know, sorry for worrying you." Takuya gave him a small smile, wrapping his arms around his legs. "I'll try to stop."

They were silent for a moment. "I better go," Hiro stated suddenly. "Amaya is waiting."

Takuya nodded as he walked off before calling suddenly as he reached into his bag. "Wait, did you want these?" he held out some tickets. "I was given these but I have no one to give them too."

Hiro stared at them. "That's next Saturday, ne?" Takuya nodded. "I can't, I have something that day, but try Keiko, I'm sure she'd _love them._"

Takuya nodded, slipping them back into his bag. "I'm sure,"

"Oh! I can't take them, my parents grounded me until next _Sunday_." Keiko told him sadly when he asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why'd they ground you?"

Keiko blushed. "No reason… but I _really _wish I could! I'll just have to settle for seeing it the first day it comes out and I'm going to kidnap Hiro and force him to come also." She gave a small smile.

"That's fine, and I hope you enjoy it."

"Oh, I will!" Keiko nodded, an almost crazy grin on her face. "And I absolutely can_not _wait to get the dvd with special features." She paused for a split second. "Do you think it'll have bloopers?!"

Takuya paled and took a wary step away from his friend. "I hope not,"

Sighing as he walked down the street from a school about an hour later, he eyed the tickets in his hand, groaning. He had nobody to give them to. Either he knew that they wouldn't want to go, or the people who _would _go were too busy and had something else to do. If Saito and Ruito weren't already going, he would've mailed _them _the tickets.

He thought about the idea. Maybe he could give them to the two of them anyways, maybe they would have more people to invite.

Well, even if they had nobody to invite, at least he didn't have to worry about who to give them to.

"Konma-senpai!" Takuya had to fight off a small groan as he looked up to see Choshi Daisuke, a large grin on the younger boy's face.

"Konnichiwa Choshi-kun," he greeted, bowing his head.

"Konnichiwa! Going home?" Takuya gave a small nod. "I'm going to the park for a bit. I was supposed to go with my friend, but he had to cancel so now I've nobody to go with." He frowned before smiling. "Would you like to go?"

"Eh? Oh, um…" Takuya thought about it for a second. It wasn't like he had anything better to do besides going home and doing homework before going up to his room and brooding on depressing thoughts again. He shrugged. "Why not?"

Choshi beamed. "Hontoni? Arigatou, Konma-senpai! I never thought I'd get to hang out with my idol. I'm happy you said yes. And I really wish you luck for next week! It's the premiere, ne?"

Takuya nodded again.

"I can't wait to go see it myself," Choshi continued as they walked toward the park. "My friends don't really understand why I want to go see it so much. But it's seems like such a _great _movie and it has some fabulous actors," Takuya blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm complimenting you a lot again, aren't I? Sorry, if that makes you feel uncomfortable, Konma-senpai."

Takuya gave a nervous laugh. "It's fine, I'm just not used to it."

"But you've been complimented before, I'm sure." Choshi said curiously.

He nodded. "Of course, just not so much all at once." Well, that was a lie. Kazuki always had liked complimenting him on anything and everything after they had finished having sex. From little things like how his hair looked cute all messed up to larger things about how there was always a glow to him when he smiled, especially when he smiled after they had sex.

Takuya blushed. This wasn't the time to be thinking about having sex with Kazuki! But, gosh, how he missed it.

"Are you okay?" Takuya glanced over at him, a little startled at the sudden question. "You look a little red."

"Oh," Takuya brought a hand up to his face. "Uh, hai, I'm fine. Just thinking about something you reminded me of."

Choshi continued to stare at him. "Hmm," he smiled. "I hope you were thinking about something good then because I'd hate it if I made you think about something bad!"

Takuya laughed. "It was good, you don't have to worry."

"Yay," he stated lightly, looking down at the grass. "It feels weird to be talking to you so normally. I always thought that when I met you—if I met you—I'd be a stuttering mess. Well, I am a mess, but a rambling one, not a stuttering one and I'm sorry if my rambling bothers you, it bothers a lot of people, but I can never stop. I—"

"It doesn't bug me," Takuya interrupted. He also tended to ramble when he was nervous.

"I'm glad," Choshi bit at his lip. "Are you nervous?"

"Eh?" Takuya nodded. "Hai, it's difficult not to be. I'm nervous about whether people will like it, if I did a good job as Notani, seeing all my friends again…" he paused and then began searching through his bag. Smiling, he held out the two tickets. "Here, nobody else wants them, they're too busy. I figured you might like them. There's two, so you can bring somebody with you."

"What are they?" he questioned slowly, taking them from his senpai. His eyes widened. "These are…?"

Takuya smiled and nodded. "Hai, tickets to the premiere. Do you want them?"

"Do I want them?" Choshi asked incrediously. "Of course I do! Thank you! If it was my birthday, I'd say this would be the best present ever!" he glanced at him. "Can I hug you or would that be too weird?"

Chuckling, Takuya shrugged. "Go ahead," suddenly he found himself pulled into the slightly taller boy's arms in a tight hug.

"Arigatou! You don't know how happy you made me!" he pulled back and gazed dreamily at the tickets. "I can probably blackmail my older sister into taking me, so that solves the problem of the other ticket. Wow, when I first met you, I knew you would be nice, but I never thought you would be _this _nice! I mean, you don't even know me."

Grinning slightly, he said, "Well, talking to you is a bit calming for me. You're really nice Choshi-kun, talking to you has gotten some things off of my mind for a bit."

The teenager frowned. "Things?"

"Uh," Takuya looked at him. "I can trust you, ne?"

He nodded. "Of course!"

Takuya nodded and looked at the ground as they continued walking. After a few minutes he started, "You know Kato Kazuki, the actor playing Sugimori Shou, right?"

"Of course!"

"Well, he and I had gotten…" he searched for a word. "_Close_ during the making of the film and… I'm sure you've heard rumors about us?"

Choshi blinked, wondering where this was going. "Everyone who knows and follows this movie has, I think. Are you saying the two of you…?"

Takuya gave a tiny smile and a single nod. "Hai, we had a _romantic _relationship but then something happened and I had to break up with him, not because I didn't want to be with him or that he didn't want to be with me."

"Do you mind me asking what had happened?"

"My mother walked in on the two of us… together…" Choshi blushed but continued to nod to show that he was following. "And she told me to choose either my family or him. I love my family, but I also love Kazuki… I chose my family because… they're my _family_. She knew I'd choose them, that's why she asked." He took in a shaky breath. "My friend Hiro told me a few days after that I was an idito, that my family would always be their because they're my family, but Kazuki wouldn't."

Choshi let out a breath as Takuya finished and nodded, quiet for a few moments before saying, "I have to agree with Hiro-senpai. Konma-senpai, he's right." Takuya looked at him. "Your family is… you can't change that. You say you love Kazuki and that's something special. Not everyone gets a chance to fall in love and have it returned, very few people do actually, despite what many think.

"The thing with love," he continued. "Is that it likes to play games and it's favorite one is Hide and Seek. You can't wait for it to come to you because it never will, you have to seek it out, be brave enough to be embarrassed again and again until you find it. You've found it, but now it's hiding again. So go find it again."

Takuya gave another small laugh. "You sound as if you know what you're talking about, Choshi-kun."

Choshi smiled. "This is just what I think. I don't. Was I right?"

He nodded. "Very,"

"Then follow my advice. If your parents—your family—doesn't except it then… all they are, are your family by blood. There are different kinds. Kato sounds like he's a part of your family, your friends are a part of your family, so when your mother asks you to choose between him or them, either way, you're still picking family. I'd say pick Kato-san. It might be your only chance to ever do so."

Takuya stared at him. "You're very good at speeches."

Choshi grinned. "My kaa-san is a speech writer!"

He blinked. "Hontoni?" he asked in surprise and Choshi nodded. "No wonder you're so good at them." The two of them laughed. "Thank you for talking to me, and… I think you're right." He smiled kindly. "I need to find it again and… I intend to."


	21. Chapter 21

_Please review! It was my birthday yesterday, this can be your present! ^_^ Du-du-dun, a cliffhanger!!! 2 more chapters after this one but I've yet to start on the sequel, I will, but I'm not sure when (I was hoping to write and finish the interlude first but that is coming on very slowly…)_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**-**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

* * *

-

The lights were blinding, the cheering was loud, and yet he couldn't stop smiling. It was unlike anything he had experienced, and it made him feel _brilliant. _

People calling his name, wanting pictures or his autograph (for what reason, he didn't know. It wasn't like he was a celebrity or anything), it was a foreign happening. Something he was only beginning to experience.

And he was nervous like you wouldn't _believe_, but he was hiding it rather well as he peered around himself, not knowing exactly what he was supposed to do.

"Takuya!" suddenly, Takuya found himself being brought into a hug and looked at Ruito as he jumped on the balls of his feet, grinning in excitement. "Isn't this just _awesome_?! We're about to see a movie that _we're _in and—where'd Takumi go?" Ruito broke off suddenly, spinning around to see where his boyfriend had run off to. "Ah! There he is! Takumi!"

"I—Ruito," Saito smiled slightly as the teenager glomped him and patted his head.

"Saito-san, are you and Aoyagi Ruito close?"

The man continued to smile as he thought about that question, arm wrapped around the teen's shoulder who looked up at him curiously. "Hai, very close," was all he said and Ruito smiled over as the person snapped a picture.

"Saito! Marry me!" a woman called as she forced herself to the front. Ruito's eyes narrowed slightly and his lips pursed. The paparazzi man caught the look and took another photo. Who knew if that could be used.

Takuya sighed and watched as Saito gave a polite response to the girl before Ruito carted him away to a few other press people. He wished he had someone to hang out with and talk to during it but… the only person he would be able to do that with was Kazuki and—

"Takuya," said boy froze and then turned, a smile erupting over his face. "How have you been?"

"Ka—Kazuki, I… I've been… okay." Takuya bit his lip and then flew forward, wrapping his arms around Kazuki's broad shoulders. "I've missed you." He whispered quietly so that the people around them couldn't hear.

Breathing in a deep breath, Kazuki sighed and smiled when he got a whiff of almost nonexistent honey and tightly held Takuya too his chest, unmindful of the pictures being taken. "I've also missed you _so _much. It feels amazing to see you again."

Takuya blushed and bit the tip of his finger as they continued to hug before pulling slightly back so that the two of them could look at each other. "It feels good to see you too, Kazuki. Can…" he bit his lip nervously. "Can we talk later?"

Kazuki eyed him and nodded. "Of course," he smiled.

"Kato-san, Konma-san, can we ask the two of you a few questions?" a woman said, gesturing to the cameraman next to her as she showed them her press pass.

The two of them pulled away from each other and nodded causing the woman to grin widely. "Fantastic, my name is Kenya Airi. My first question is; what's with the hug?" she pointed between the two of them, a small, sly smile on her face.

"Uh," Kazuki glanced down at the teenager next to him. "We've not seen each other in a long time and are close friends."

"But—if I'm not mistaken—most friends don't hug that long or at all like that, if they hug at all." Kenya's eyes searched the both of them.

"We're close friends," Takuya answered as Kazuki went to open his mouth.

"Sort of like how Saito-san and Aoyagi-kun are close, ne?" she smirked.

The two of them paused. "Something like that," Takuya gave a polite smile. "Kazuki, we better go before it gets too late. Sit next to me?"

Kazuki grinned down at the shorter man as his heart gave a gentle tug. "Of course, let's go." They bowed their heads to the woman as they passed her, heading for the door inside, stopping a few times to let some people take pictures or to greet fans.

"She couldn't possibly have known," Takuya shook his head as they walked to the theater after being directed to the right place.

"Of course not," Kazuki agreed, sitting down in his chair next to Takuya. "I'm glad things are normal between us, Takuya. I would hate it if they were any different."

Takuya beamed. "So would I," he placed his hand on top of the larger one. "That was something you needn't worry about, Kazuki."

"Yo," Ruito stated as he and Saito sat down in the empty chairs next to them. Takuya eyed the younger teen, letting out a few small laughs. Ruito frowned. "What?"

Takuya pointed at his head. "You're hair, it's a little… here," he reached forward, quickly brushing it back into place before the dark haired boy turned to his companion, smacking Saito lightly on the arm.

"Takumi, you said I looked fine!" Ruito pouted. "Liar,"

Saito blinked. "But I wasn't lying Ruito." He leaned forward and told him seriously, "You looked absolutely ravishing." He smiled and leaned back as Ruito slumped in his seat, trying to hide his blushing face.

Takuya laughed loudly, leaning slightly into Kazuki. "Wrong person to ask, Ruito."

"Konnichiwa, Aoyagi-kun," Kazuki greeted.

"Konnichiwa, Kato-san! And call me Ruito!"

Kazuki smiled and nodded. "Hai, Ruito, and call me Kazuki."

Ruito grinned and saluted. "Okay, Kazuki-san!"

"Okay, is everyone here? Good. Konnichiwa, minna-san and thank you for coming to the premiere of _One Thousand Paper Cranes_! I'm Minato Yuudai, the director of this fantastic film if I say so myself." The people in the audience laughed. "I had lots of fun working with these men and women, boys and girls. We couldn't have gotten better staff and _especially _we couldn't have gotten better actors and actresses." The director smiled. "And I'm sure you'd rather hear from our stars then from me so get up here Kato, Konma and give us a speech!" he hopped off of the stage as Kazuki and Takuya looked at each other in surprise before standing and taking his spot.

"Um," Takuya started nervously. "We weren't warned about this so we have nothing prepared but uh… hi…" he waved and the crowd laughed again.

Blushing, Takuya hid behind Kazuki slightly who watched him in amusement. "Your turn," he whispered.

Chuckling, Kazuki said, "Well—as you can see—Takuya is a little… too embarrassed to be speaking at the mo—OW! Takuya! Stop that!" he looked at the amused audience. "This'll take just a moment." Spinning around, he grabbed the hands that had previously been hitting his back roughly and held them together with one hand.

Takuya pouted and blinked up at him. Whining, he said, "Kazuki, that's what you get for being mean to me! Now let go," he glared but the effect was ruined by the said pouting.

Giving him a small, fond smile, Kazuki turned back to the microphone. "Sorry about that. Slightly abusive friends, you know how it is… or, I should hope you don't." everyone laughed once more. "I just want to say that, working on this movie meant a great deal to me. It was a new experience that I quite enjoyed. I met some wonderful people and I made some _irreplaceable_," Kazuki gazed at the teen breathing heavily next to him before turning back to the audience. "Friends that mean too much to me to talk about. What I'm trying to say is that I enjoyed working on this movie, and that I hope you all enjoy it." He turned to Takuya.

Takuya stared nervously at the many people seated in the room before pointing at Kazuki. "What he said."

Everyone burst into laughter yet _again _as Takuya blushed. "Say something!" a random person called.

"Um, um, um…" Takuya turned to Kazuki, blinking. "I'm irreplaceable?"

Smiling, Kazuki nodded. "Of course, Takuya. What did you think? That I could find some other person to be a Takuya to me?"

Heart fluttering for the millionth time, Takuya jumped at the older man, once more wrapping his arms around his neck. "Arigatou," he breathed quietly as a few whistles came from the crowd.

"Kiss!" another person called and the two blushed when the people started to chant "kiss". They could even swear that they heard the director's and Ruito's voice chanting.

Sighing, Kazuki leant down and pressed a soft peck to Takuya's cheek, causing the boy to blush even hotter.

"Not like that! Actually _kiss_!" Takuya threw a glare over at Ruito, still holding on to Kazuki.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Kazuki peered at the people around them. It didn't seem like they would stop until they actually kissed, and they had a movie to watch. Staring down at the teenager in his arms, Kazuki asked, "Do you mind?"

"Eh?" Takuya turned a dark red and shook his head. "Iie,"

Lowering his head, Kazuki quickly captured Takuya's lips in a kiss, soft, smooth skin grazing against his. His stomach knotted. It felt like it had been too long since they had kissed. Or rather, it had been too long.

Just as Takuya parted his mouth to allow Kazuki's familiar tongue in, the older man pulled away and there were a few "aww's" from the crowd. "We should get back to our seats, ne?" he asked quietly and Takuya nodded, a little disappointed.

"We hope everyone will enjoy the movie," Kazuki said quickly before pulling the teenager back to their seats just as the lights started to dim.

The screen showed a grey outside, damp and drizzling. The camera slowly turned showing the many people walking along the street with or without an umbrella before it began to rise, seemingly flying, and looked in through a window to show two figures.

Takuya blushed as the camera moved forward, the shot melting through the window to show the two figures more clearly. The Takuya on screen moaned loudly and he turned his head away, only turning back when the shot cut off to Kazuki throwing papers over his shoulder and folding the cranes.

Holding up a crane, movie Kazuki sighed and gently set it down into the basket next to his desk before standing and walking from the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Another second later, the cranes in the basket moved and carefully began to float as the screen darkened into a black background. The cranes flew to spell the words _One Thousand Paper Cranes_.

Everyone continued to watch intently as the next scene started and it was the characters in the class room, Takuya's head laid out over the desk as he slept quietly, Saito standing at the front, explaining an example.

Saito sent a smile over Takuya as the movie Takuya (Notani) blatantly came onto his teacher, hand resting gently on his arm as he said his lines.

_"No, actually, it was science." Notani stated. "Or—more specifically—the human body."_

Takuya blushed as "Taku Nori" removed the hand and dropped it onto the desk. Acting this out was one thing, actually seeing it was definitely another.

-

"_You know, if someone were to walk in right now, they'd probably get the wrong idea." Sugimori stated nervously, looking at any place other than Notani._

_"And what is the wrong idea?" Notani questioned curiously, knee slowly beginning to slide between his legs._

_"Uhh, you know, that we're…"_

_"That we're getting ready to fornicate?" Notani finished slowly._

_"Yes…"_

_"Well," Notani smiled. "Aren't we?"_

The audience laughed and even Takuya and Kazuki had to give a small smile at the next part.

_"Eh? No! We aren't! We're…" he glanced to his left and quickly rolled across his bed, standing and backing up to the opposite wall. "We're studying like students are supposed to."_

_Notani watched him. "Saa… it's really hot in here. Do you mind if I remove my shirt—"_

_"No! I mean," he squeezed his eyes closed as he held out a hand. "Yes! I do mind!" he opened them back up only to see Notani had already removed his shirt and was beginning to remove his pants as well._

_Sugimori closed his again and lightly hit it against the wall, groaning, "Oh, Kami-sama, please help me…"_

"I do rather like that scene," Takuya told the man next to him silently.

Kazuki nodded in agreement. "I agree,"

-

_Notani sighed and rolled his eyes, legs crossing as if in annoyance as he watched his tutor. "Shou-kun," he bit his lip lightly, and Sugimori froze as the camera showed thin fingers inching up his leg. "Why don't we do something more fun? Studying math is so __**boring**__." Notani pouted, leaning into him. "I'm sure you'd also like to take at least a small break."_

_Taking in a deep breath, Sugimori said, "Notani-san, I don't think that's appropriate."_

_Notani frowned and sat back in his chair. "Who cares about appropriate and don't call me "san". It makes me feel old." The boy glanced to his left so that he was turned away and had a slightly sad frown on his face. He turned back to Sugimori. "But I know you want to. If you didn't have this—" his hand was grabbed before he could even get near that spot._

_Closing his eyes as if he were in pain, Sugimori Shou slowly exhaled and let go of the smaller hand. "Can you __**please **__find a new toy to play with?"_

_"Toy?" the brunette frowned, resting his head on his hand so that it rested near Sugimori's head where it was bowed slightly. "I don't have toys. And you definitely aren't a toy."_

_Sugimori looked at him in disbelief. "You use people for sex. How is trying to get me to be one of those people you use not me being a toy?"_

_Notani gave a small laugh and licked his lips almost predatorily. "That's not you being a toy. That's me being a slut. Besides, you've said no plenty of times. If you really were just a toy, I wouldn't go through the trouble of trying this hard to have you."_

_They were silent for a moment before Notani continued. "Besides, it's not like I'd be forcing you. You know just as well that you also want it." He leaned forward, lips grazing the shell of his ear. "To take me, mark me, have me." Notani gave a small smile. "I don't mind. However you do so is fine with me."_

_Sugimori's hand clenched and he shook his head. "That's the same as being a toy, and I don't want to just be a toy to you."_

_Notani frowned in confusion. "Then what is it that you want?"_

_The younger boy stared down at him, shocked, a face showing that he couldn't believe that he didn't know and understand what it was that he wanted. "This," he dived down, lips firmly and quickly attacking Notani's as Notani's eyes stayed wide in shock before slowly closing and kissing back, right arm coming up to loosely wrap around his back._

_Tongue entering the already opened mouth, Notani moaned, pressing his lips harder against the younger boy's, hands threading through his hair as he raised up onto his knees on the chair. Their tongue's playfully battled and massaged each other's wet cavern._

_Sugimori hurriedly ended the kiss with a blush._

_"Ah," Notani stated, slowly bringing his hand up to his mouth. "That's what you want." He looked up at him. "I'll have to see if that's available."_

Takuya blushed at the easy words coming from his mouth on screen. This was so _weird. _He felt a larger hand entangle with his and glanced down, smiling when he saw Kazuki's hand gripping his tightly.

Smiling up at him, his heart fluttered when their eyes met and then Takuya turned back to the screen, Kazuki still watching him.

-

"_My mom is at her second job, so she won't be back until tomorrow morning. And we'll already be at school by then." Notani smirked as his hand's explored Sugimori's body, causing the younger boy to moan loudly. "We can take care of this, quite a few times actually."_

_Sugimori captured the older teen in a fierce kiss, hurriedly tugging the shirt up and over his head, admiring the sight of the well-toned muscles._

_"Are—are you sure… Yuuma?" Sugimori breathed, hands gently holding on to his boyfriend's lithe waist._

_He nodded. "Hai, it's not anything I've not done before. Now listen to your senpai and go lay on the futon."_

Takuya bit his lips as he continued to watch as Notani ordered Sugimori around for another minute before blushing and turning away from the screen.

_"Ah, ah, ah," he chided playfully, even going as far as to wag a finger. He leaned down, lightly glossed lips just brushing his ear. "I don't take. I like the feel of someone else in me more than I do being in them." He smiled, pulling back. "But I don't mind if you're a virgin, it'll be a first, and I like trying new things."_

_Sugimori tilted his head back as Notani slowly rolled his hips down before leaning back up, lips attaching to Notani's as he tugged the boy beneath him, throwing the blanket over the two of them so that it blocked out the camera._

_The screen darkened for a second before it lightened only enough to show two pairs of feet entangled with each other, exposed slightly because of the blanket clumping together near their waists._

_The camera roamed up the length of their bodies to show Sugimori gently thrusting into Notani who laid on his stomach beneath the blankets._

Takuya frowned and whispered, "I'm going to go use the restroom," before standing and quietly making his way from the theater room.

Ruito went to follow but Saito stopped him as Kazuki nearly jumped from his chair and quickly ran after him.

"Let him handle it," the older man whispered to his young lover.

Running into the bathroom, Takuya stopped at the sink and turned on the faucet, splashing cold water over his face. What was that about? Did he miss Kazuki so much that he freaked out at the sight of the characters they had performed as having sex?

And they weren't even really having sex.

He glanced down and groaned. Was he _really _that sex depraved or was he somewhat of a slut like Notani? He shook his head. At least not like Notani. Kazuki was the only one he would ever want have sex with anyways.

"Takuya, are you okay?" the teenager turned around, not being help the smile that overcame his face when he saw Kazuki walk over to him.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just needed to… get some air and wet my face. Wake up a bit, you know." Takuya nodded to himself. "Plus… it was sort of difficult to watch that."

Kazuki nodded in agreement, leaning up against the wall next to the teenager. "Hai, I also had a hard time." He coughed at what could've been taken as an innuendo and corrected, "_Difficult _time, I mean."

"Heh," Takuya smiled, scratching the back of his neck. "You know how I asked if we could talk earlier?" Kazuki nodded. "Can we talk?"

"Of course," the aspiring singer replied.

"I miss you," Takuya told him after a second. "I'm regretting my decision to not pick you. Plenty of people have told me I was stupid to do so. Keiko, Hiro, one of my kouhai, and even my brother in more or less words. I understand if you… you don't want me," his heart gave a painful tug just at the thought of it. "But, I just wanted you to know that… I still love you."

"Takuya," Kazuki frowned. "I don't know how you got the thought in your head that I also don't still love you and wouldn't take you back."

"Eh?" Takuya looked up in surprise. "You would?"

"Will," Kazuki smiled, hand reaching out and pulling Takuya to his chest. "It's not like I have a choice." His head bent down, lips slowly moving against Takuya's as he gently ran his tongue across them, asking for entrance to his mouth.

Takuya parted his lips obligingly and his tongue darted playfully into Kazuki's as Kazuki's entered his. He mewled softly, standing on his tip-toes for better access to him, placing his arms over his shoulders as he was held tightly around his waist.

Fingers inching beneath his shirt, Kazuki pushed the teenager back into the sink until he was almost sitting on top of it. His hands carefully massaged the smaller, smooth chest, nails grazing across the skin.

The sound of the door opening and Kazuki and Takuya quickly parted, blushing madly as the nameless man eyed them in slight amusement.

"I'll think I'll go use the other restroom."

After the man had left, Kazuki and Takuya shyly looked back at each other. Clearing his throat, Kazuki boldly asked, "I was wondering, after the premiere is over, would you… would you like to come to place for a bit?"

Takuya slowly smiled. "Hai, Kazuki!"

* * *

"It feels like it's been too long since I've been here," Takuya stated as they entered Kazuki's bedroom and he fell back onto the bed, snuggling into the soft sheets and pillows.

Kazuki watched him with a fond smile, hands placed in his pocket. "You look right at home."

Takuya sighed in contentment and closed his eyes. "I am," walking over to the bed, Kazuki sat down next to him, hand slowly rising to brush at the smooth, brown hair, stomach churning slightly.

"I'm glad you feel so." Takuya's eyes opened, slightly glazed over as he smiled at him, breathing soft. "I can't say enough how much I've missed you."

The teen bit lightly at his lip. "Show me then,"

Eyes searching the younger boy's face, Kazuki gently twirled a strand of hair around his finger as he placed his lips to Takuya's, kneeling over him on the bed while he worked his hand back beneath his shirt, liking the feel of Takuya's chest rising and falling beneath his fingers.

Pulling back slightly, Takuya peered up at him. "Do you think that we could…" his voice trailed off as his hands began tugging up Kazuki's shirt. "I… I need you inside of me." Takuya spread his legs just enough so that he could arch off of the bed, rubbing his growing arousal against Kazuki's.

Groaning at the familiar feeling growing in him, Kazuki pulled his shirt off, throwing it onto the floor before helping Takuya with his and laying his body across Takuya's, planting small kiss across his neck and shoulders.

This made Takuya happy. The sensation of being touched like this by the person he loved was something he didn't think he'd get to feel again and he was happy to know that he was wrong. Even if only for the moment.

Quickly freeing the both of them of their pants along with their boxers, Kazuki rolled his now bare hips down onto Takuya's and the teen gasped at the friction it created.

Takuya bucked up into his hips, body wanting to already be taken, desperate from their two month celibacy. He moaned when he felt Kazuki's mouth take in his erect nipple, nibbling at it as he continued to thrust his hips forward, cock throbbing painfully every time it came into contact with Takuya.

"Uh, Kazuki," he gasped out, wrapping one leg around the man's back, tilting his head up for another kiss.

Kazuki's hands reached between the two of them and he fisted it around Takuya's penis, giving it a long, slow tug, loving the small cry that came from the boy's lips. Takuya grasped at his and jerked him in tune with Kazuki as they continued their bucking and thrusting, members twitching in their hands beneath their fingers.

A moment later, the two of them came, spilling their seed between them. Takuya bit his lip, trying to keep a smile off of his face. "That was fast,"

"What'd you expect after so long?" Kazuki questioned, length already hardening once more at the sight of Takuya biting his lips so innocently. "That shows how much our bodies need each other's, eh?"

Takuya nodded, still biting his lip, and spread his legs when Kazuki moved off of him. "And right now, my body needs you inside of it." He told him matter-of-factly, dick hardening and rising as their cum dripped down his length.

Kazuki peered at him, licking at his lips as he watching the small, hole, the puckered ass waiting to be filled with Kazuki's large cock. He moaned when Takuya inched down the bed slightly, taking Kazuki's length in hand and guiding it towards his waiting entrance.

At the feel of the smaller hands placing his own cock inside of the tight body, Kazuki gripped at the lithe hips, his control lost as he thrust into him, the sound of Takuya's loud cry of pleasure spurning him forward.

Takuya bucked into the older man, legs spreading even further as he was fucked into the mattress, his tight ass tightening even further around the sensitive body part.

"H—harder!" he ordered as a loud moan while Kazuki continued to pound away at his eager body.

Pulling the body down the bed and placing the muscular legs so that they were aligned with the length of his body, Kazuki pulled out until only his head was still placed in the puckered channel before driving back in, the loud scream coming from the boy underneath him letting him know how much he appreciated the service.

Continuously sliding in and out of the small body, Kazuki groaned. "Tight… hot… Takuya, are you normally this tight or is it that we haven't done this in awhile?"

"Ah! Fuck! I don't know!" Takuya arched off of the bed, ass forcing more of the quivering dick inside of him. "Deeper!"

Heat clenching around him, Kazuki moaned at the sight and feel of his member once again entering the too tight, small body that writhed beneath him in ecstasy, screaming out in pleasure as he continued to fuck the teen's body roughly. He had almost forgotten how good it felt to have the tiny entrance wrapped tightly around him, the muscular legs spreading out across the bed in a fashion similar to how he was sure a slut would act, and the loud, wanton cries and whimpers coming from that beautiful mouth that would—at times—part over his cock, tongue gently lick and play with his slit.

Kazuki moaned at the memory, wanting to experience that again, and hoping that Takuya also did.

Pushing into the small hole, he took pleasure in the sound of the whimper made by the boy and the command of going "faster". He sped up his thrusts until he was hardly removing himself from the teenager, still gazing down at the look of pure pleasure that was cast upon the eighteen year old's face.

As Takuya bucked up into him, Kazuki wondered if it was all teenagers that acted sex driven or deprived. But—then again—the two of them really had been sex deprived after so many months of having sex almost daily.

A moment later, Takuya came for the second time that night, cum mixing with the drying sperm spread over their stomachs. Kazuki continued to thrust desperately into the small body and Takuya continued to mewl and whimper at the feeling of being fucked after completion.

Hot ass clenching tightly around him, Kazuki gave a final thrust into the teen, shooting his semen into the eighteen year old's body before collapsing on to Takuya. He rolled over quickly after removing himself, smiling at the small whine Takuya gave at being empty as the seed slowly trickled from his asshole and onto the sheets.

Wrapping his arms around the teenager, Kazuki gave a content sight and placed a small kiss on the boy's head as the teenager's eyes fell closed, loving the feeling of strong arms once again holding him to an equally as strong chest.

"I've something to ask you," Kazuki asked suddenly and quietly.

"What is it?" Takuya questioned, still not opening his eyes.

Kazuki was silent for a second, and then, "Move in with me,"


	22. Chapter 22

_And now for Takuya's answer! And the aftermath of the premiere. Also, I've finally started the sequel, but I'm not sure what it will be called yet. I've finished the two first chapters of it. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**-**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

* * *

-

"I've something to ask you," Kazuki asked suddenly and quietly.

"What is it?" Takuya questioned, still not opening his eyes.

Kazuki was silent for a second, and then, "Move in with me,"

Slowly opening his eyes, Takuya peered up at the man hovering over him. Not sure if what he thought he heard was really said. "Eh?"

The aspiring singer smiled and began running his fingers through the teenager's hair. "I said, move in with me. You didn't hear wrong."

"Really? Because I find it difficult to believe that we're lying here after sex and in said after glow, you ask me to move in with you." Takuya eyed him. "What brought this on?"

"Should I take that as a no?" Kazuki raised his eyebrow, forcing himself to keep breathing. Just the thought of Takuya saying _no_… well, suffice it to say that it wasn't something he would like to think about.

"I didn't say that," he replied shaking his head. "I just want to know why? It was kinda random." Takuya gave him a small smile, silently telling Kazuki that he had no need to worry.

"I'm not sure," Kazuki answered, laying his head on Takuya's chest as he hovered over him. "I just think the thought of us living together… it sounds right. Doesn't it to you?"

Takuya smiled and gave a content sigh. "Saa… but…"

"Are you sure I shouldn't take it as a no?" he asked quietly, in worry.

"That's not it, it's just…" his voice trailed off for a second as he began to grin. "Are you sure you have room for all of my stuff."

Beaming, Kazuki sat up, pulling Takuya with him and sat against the headboard of the bed. "More than likely, and if not, we'll make room. You practically already lived here anyways, let's make it so once more, but this time—let's make it official."

Takuya smiled in excitement. "Official," he hummed. "I like the sound of it." He leaned up and placed a quick peck on Kazuki's lips, cuddling into his side. "When can I move in?"

"Whenever you want to…" he paused. "But you know you're going to have to tell your family."

Takuya frowned before smiling again. "I can tell them we're roommates!"

"They're going to find out anyways, you know." Kazuki told him, pulling him tighter against his chest.

"I know," he replied quietly. "My kaa-san and Yoshirou-nii will know… but… I can't tell my dad… not yet. But that's fine, isn't it? They'll still know we're living together, and it's just my dad that's being kept in the dark." Takuya smiled up at him. "But I can't wait. Just thinking about living with you is… a dream. This will be our bed." He grinned. "Our bathroom. Our kitchen. Our dining area. Our living room. Our place. And we can have sex whenever we want."

Kazuki smirked. "That's another plus side." Rolling over on top of the younger teen, he planted small kisses over his smooth skin, causing Takuya to giggle at the ticklish sensation it was creating. He paused when Takuya flinched a second later, holding his hip and giving a small whimper. "Sorry," Kazuki gave a sheepish laugh.

"its fine," he stated, glancing up at him. "It's not like I tried to stop you or anything. In fact," Takuya stated with a small smirk of his own. "I think I encouraged you."

The aspiring singer groaned. "Definitely encouraged."

"Did you want to be encouraged again?" Takuya questioned, slyly wrapping his naked legs around Kazuki's equally as naked body.

He let out a small laugh. "I don't think I need to be encouraged much, Takuya."

Takuya snickered, hands running down the man's chest. "But I like encouraging you." Throwing his arms around Kazuki's shoulders, he sat up so that he was straddling Kazuki's waist. "Don't you like to be encouraged?"

Kazuki grazed a finger along the side of Takuya's chest and over his hips, down his thigh. Takuya shivered lightly. "Of course," he smiled "Encouragement is probably one of the best things someone can do for somebody."

"Hmmm…" he hummed, lowering himself a little so that Kazuki's cock poked at his ass. "I think you're right." He giggled innocently at the groan he was given when he grinded his hips down onto the erect length.

"Takuya," Kazuki blinked up at him. "Are you honestly wanting another round?"

The boy smiled. "We've got to make up for the time we couldn't have sex, Kazuki! Yes, I'll be _very _sore, but it's worth it! Even if I'm sore, I love knowing that you were inside of me, stretching my tight, _hot_ ass."

Kazuki gazed up at him, eyes glazed over in lust. "Do you _know _how seductive you are?"

Takuya blinked innocently. "Seductive? I'm seductive? Eto…" he blushed. "I don't think I'm seductive, I'm just telling the truth."

"Which is one of the reasons you're so seductive." Kazuki replied, hands coming up to hold Takuya's hips. "So, are you really moving in?"

"I said I was," he gave a happy sigh. "I'd love to live with you, Kazuki! You're mine, and I don't plan to ever let anybody take that away."

Kazuki smiled back and pulled the teenager down onto his chest. "Well, that's good, because I don't plan to let anyone ever take that away either."

* * *

"How was the premiere?"

Takuya looked up from his breakfast to his family as the peered at him curiously. "Uh, it was fun. It went very well!" he smiled and that seemed to appease his parents as they went back to eating.

Yoshirou continued to stare, head tilted to one side. "Why do you look so happy?"

"Eh?" the teenager replied in confusion, not understanding what his brother meant by his question.

"You look happy," he repeated. "And all… glowy…" he blinked and then shrugged. "Maybe it's just me, but you seem like your normal self today, not the depressed kid you've been for the past few months."

"Depressed?" their father questioned. "Okay, I'm tired of being out of the loop. What has been going on?"

"It's really nothing important." Takuya stated without a pause. "I'm completely over it." It was the truth. Now that he and Kazuki were back together, he had nothing more to be upset about.

"Never mind about that sort of stuff. Takuya, are you ready for graduation?" his mother asked him, standing to begin clearing the table.

Setting his chopsticks down, Takuya leaned back into his chair with a grin. "Am I ever? Of course, I can't wait. I'll be through with high school in a few days, I couldn't be more ecstatic." Graduation and Kazuki asking him to move in all in one week? The only thing that could make him happier was Kazuki asking to _marry him_.

He blushed at the thought. Where had _that _come from?

Watching the pink spread over his brother's cheeks, Yoshirou stood and walked over to the living room, saying, "I'm going to see how the weather is supposed to be later, hopefully it clears up."

Turning on the television, he want to change the channel but stopped when he saw that it was about the premiere and the people were talking about some of the actors. About to call Takuya in to watch it with him, his eyes widened and the words died in his throat. He shut of the television just as his three family members walked in.

Standing, Yoshirou started, "Why don't we go out today? We've not been out together as a family in… oh, who knows how long?" he gave a slightly nervous grin when the three across from him eyed him oddly.

"Yoshirou," Takuya said, disbelief etched on his face. "Are you kidding? It's pouring outside."

The twenty-two year old waved his hand as if clearing the air. "Who cares about that? The forecast said it's supposed to clear up, so why waist such beautiful weather? Plus, should the weather really determine if we should spend quality family time together?" he scoffed. "I think not."

Raising an eyebrow, the father replied, "Yoshirou, can I have the remote?"

Yoshirou hid it behind his back childishly. "What remote?

"The one you're hiding behind your back." He answered dryly. "Now, Yoshirou."

The man frowned, casting a glance over at Takuya before handing the remote to their father and grabbing Takuya by the arm, hurriedly pulling him towards the door. "You'll go for a walk with me, ne?"

"What?" Takuya asked him wide eyed. "I—"

"Takuya… will you come here please?"

"Eh?" Takuya turned back to their father. "What is it that you… oh…" his voice trailed off and he bit his lip at what he saw on screen.

_"I'm sure everyone was taken by surprise when some random people at the premiere of __**One Thousand Paper Cranes **__started chanting for Kato Kazuki and Konma Takuya—the stars of that new sure to be hit movie—to __**kiss **__right on stage before the movie began." Said one person on the couch._

_"Did they seem as if they didn't like the idea?" The other person questioned curiously._

_The woman laughed. "Quite the contrary actually. They were both very comfortable in kissing each other. It might just have been because of their times kissing on set but it seemed like a bit more than that to me."_

_"Are you trying to say that you think the two of them are lovers of some sort? Isn't it against the rules to date your co-star?"_

_"That's merely a guide line." She answered. "You can't help matters of the heart, plus—you have to admit—the two of them look mighty cute together, ne?"_

_"That they do," the other person agreed. "Can we see that photo again?"_

_Just a moment later a picture appeared on screen of Kazuki and Takuya standing chest to chest, Kazuki bending slightly down, placing a soft kiss on Takuya's lips, still holding onto the microphone stand, the other hand threaded through Takuya's hair._

_The picture disappeared._

_"And they aren't the only two people are starting to suspect of __**being **__together. After last night we have reason to believe that Saito Takumi and Aoyagi Ru—"_

His father shut off the television, not looking over at him.

"Takuya," he began slowly. "Please don't tell me that what they said had truth in it." Takuya stayed silent, still staring at the black screen. "Takuya, answer."

The teenager sighed. "I thought you said that you didn't want me to tell you that what they said had truth in it."

"Because you shouldn't lie," his father stared over at him.

Takuya smiled slightly. "I'm not."

Konma Izumi stood from his seat on the couch. "What do you mean you aren't lying?"

The teenager glanced over at his mother. "You can ask her, she'll tell you I'm not."

He turned to his wife. "What's he talking about, Suzume?"

Suzume frowned. "Something happened while you and Yoshirou were gone, but it's all taken care of now. I'm not sure what Takuya is talking about."

Giving a small roll of the eyes, Takuya announced, "We're back together."

"Who's back together?" Izumi asked in slight confusion.

"Me and Kazuki and that's not going to change no matter how hard the two of you try. I love him. I'm not letting us be broken up again."

Suzume gave a heavy frown. "You promised, Takuya, that you wouldn't see him any longer."

"You said choose between my family and him. Well, I found a loophole," he replied. "Kazuki is a part of my family just as must as you three are… and he asked me to move in with him, I've said yes."

It was silent for a moment as Yoshirou proceeded to smack his head against the nearest flat surface.

"What do you mean you're moving in with him?" Izumi questioned slowly.

Takuya pursed his lips. "It means what it sounds like. I'm moving in with Kazuki, as in I'm going to live with him and we'll share a bed, a bath, a home. He asked me last night—" he shifted on his feet, only to give a slight wince.

"Why do you keep wincing?" Yoshirou asked carefully and immediately after berated himself for being so _stupid_.

Takuya sighed in annoyance and turned to him. "Because last night Kazuki's cock was up my tight ass fucking me into the mattress without being stretched _multiple _times. Anything else you need answered?"

"OH MY GOD THE IMAGES!!!" Yoshirou yelled as he fell to the floor, cradling his head in his arms. "NOT AGAIN!!!!"

Takuya gave a single shrug. "You asked."

Izumi flinched, trying to ignore what his son just said as he took in a deep breath. "Takuya, please explain _now _what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about the fact that your youngest son is dating his _male _co-star, has sexual relations with him a _lot_, and that I'm moving in with him, and nobody is going to stop me from moving in with him."

"You don't know what you're saying, Takuya." Izumi stated after taking in what his son had just said. "You're eighteen, confused, you just need to find the right girl is all, and we can help that. My co-worker has this lovely daughter—"

"Gosh! What _is _it with you that you can't understand simple Japanese?" Takuya stated incredulously. "_I'm in love with Kato Kazuki, I'm moving in with him, and you can't do anything about it_. Did I say it slowly enough or do I need to go slower?"

Izumi gave his son a stern glare. "I won't allow my son to see another man." He paused and then looked at Yoshirou.

Yoshirou held up his hands. "The only bent one in this family is Takuya." He set his hands back down to his side and mumbled, "But I don't really see what the big deal is. It's his own business who he fucks…" a pause. "Or rather… who fucks him."

Takuya blushed lightly and Yoshirou said, "See! I don't get that! You can say is nonchalantly and yet every time someone else say's it, you're blushing like crazy! Dude, decide whether you're staying or going."

"You knew about this?" Izumi asked suddenly, turning to his wife.

She sighed. "I… I found them together. Takuya broke up with him so I felt no need to tell you. I felt—feel—that this is just a phase. He'll get over it."

Takuya shook his head. "You're sounding like a prejudice American again. Just _stop it_. I was gay before I even knew Kazuki. Kazuki—for the most part—he's straight, so you can't say that he made me turn gay, because that's a lie. That option is gone. Accept the fact I'm in love with another guy, and then I'll listen to the reasons you have for me not moving in with him, even though I can guarantee that I'll still be living with him in a few weeks. Think of it as if we're roommates if you want, but the fact of the matter is, the two of us are in a romantic relationship and he asked me to move in. And—if he ever asks me to marry him—I can guarantee you that I'll say yes and that it'll happen somehow. But right now we're just living together. How is that a big deal?"

"The big deal is that my youngest son is whoring himself away in a man's bed!" Izumi exclaimed loudly, Suzume flinching from the other side of the room.

The teenager froze. "Don't speak to me like that. The only person I'll ever let touch me in that way unless it's for a movie, or a part is Kazuki. I nearly cringe at the thought of anybody else touching me like that. I'm not whoring myself away."

Izumi stared at him. "You're going to go get the phone, you're going to call that… _person_," he spat. "And you're going to tell him that he isn't to come near you or else we'll file charges."

"On what?! Get it through your head tou-san that I'm in love with him and that's not going to be changing any time soon—not any time at all!" Takuya breathed heavily. "I'm not asking for your permission. I'm eighteen and I'm perfectly allowed to do things without my father's or my mother's permission!"

"Let him go tou-san," Yoshirou told him quietly. "You may or may not have noticed, but Takuya was so much happier this morning and last night after he got home. Lately he's been sad and not as fun to be around and… nobody told you but the day we got home Takuya collapsed at school from lack of nutrition and sleep. Personally, I think it seems as this Kato Kazuki is good for him, not bad."

Takuya smiled at his brother. "Arigatou," he whispered and Yoshirou nodded, placing his hands in his pockets.

The man gave a small shrug. "I'm just telling the truth." He paused and then looked over at his father. "And dad, I don't want to be your heir, I don't want to study business. I want to study psychology." He frowned. "This thing with Takuya only sealed the decision that I'm going to. I've already talked about changing my major, and they said I could. I'm also not asking your permission."

Izumi looked as if he were frozen in shock. "Why are my sons defying me?"

Takuya frowned. "We're just not going after what you want. A friend of mine told me that you can't wait for love; you have to find it. He's right, but that also goes for everything else. I should've told you sooner but I was afraid of how you'd react." He gave a slight smile. "I'm not now. I've said what I've wanted to say for the last year. And—quite frankly—I'm tired. It's early, but I feel like sleeping… which I will do… at Kazuki's." he smiled. "At our place."


	23. Chapter 23

_The last chapter. Man, it feels good to say that because I've __**never **__finished a story before unless you count my Dream Live stories on my other account, which I don't because a lot of it was the dream lives. So, this isn't my favorite chapter ever, but it completes the story, which was what it's supposed to do. I've written 6 chapters of the sequel, and I'm uploading the first chapter of it. So, YAY and enjoy the final chapter. =) _

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**-**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

* * *

-

"Tell us about the premiere. You're smiling and grinning and you need to tell us why you're so happy!" Hiro stated as he sat down in the desk in front of Takuya who turned a dusty pink and glanced between his friends.

"You saw the news yesterday morning, didn't you?" the two looked at each other and gave a small nod. "What else is there to say then?" he grinned.

Hiro began to smile. "So the two of you are actually back together, like, officially?" Takuya nodded. "That's great! Tell us what happened!"

"Well," he began. "You two know the basics. What they said was pretty much all the truth… but—what they don't know—is that I went back to his—our—place and… then afterwards he asked me to move in with him. I said yes."

Keiko squealed. "Oh my Kami-sama! It's like a yaoi manga with an actual plot! Which is just as good as regular yaoi if not _better_!"

"What are your parents going to say when you tell them that you're moving in with your boyfriend though?" Hiro questioned curiously, leaning forward as if a preteen girl eager for what they called "gossip".

Takuya gave a slight smile. "They already know. They saw, I told them they had no chance of changing my mind and now we are speaking to each other. It hurts a bit, but they'll get over it sooner or later, I know that, they know that, they're just being stubborn. Yoshirou has no problem whatsoever about me dating Kazuki. He just wishes he didn't have to _hear _about it." He snickered. "Poor Yoshirou-nii. He doesn't have the best of luck with that but it's his damn fault for being so curious." Even though he said this, it was said in a fond voice.

"So Yoshirou-senpai is fine with it?"

"Hai," he nodded. "He even told tou-san that he wanted to study psychology and not business. I was a little shocked at that but good for him. Tou-san and kaa-san should be at least thankful that they have one son to give them grandkids, because—as far as I know—I'm not having any unless they're adopted because I'm positive males can't have kids unless we suddenly grown a uterus."

Hiro groaned and held his stomach. "Don't even make me think of that. Let the women handle it, they can handle the pain better than us men can."

Keiko smiled. "Hiro, I didn't know that you thought that way!"

"Are you _kidding_?" he exclaimed incredulously, drawing the attention from the people around them. "Women are freaking crazy wanting kids! How do they handle pushing a baby out of their… men could _never _put up with that! We're too lazy and don't have the ability to handle that kind of pain."

Takuya laughed. "You are completely right on that. Gosh, just the thought of pushing a kid out of your ass is like… creepy and painful."

"You can always get a c-section!" Keiko told them, nodding.

Hiro and Takuya glanced warily at each other. "You mean like," Hiro began. "Getting our stomachs cut open?" Keiko nodded. "No _thank _you! I don't want my muscular stomach to become all cut open and scarred!"

Keiko beamed. "But I bet it feels amazing to carry a child! Everyone says that the woman always have a glow about them when they're pregnant! It does sound a bit painful, but in the end it should be worth it! And the thought of you and the one you love creating something and bringing it into the world, isn't that just so _romantic_?" she grinned silly-ly and clasped her hands.

Takuya pursed his lips in thought and replied, "That does sound kind of nice actually."

Hiro glanced over at him in shock. "You aren't actually thinking about that, are you?

"No!" he glared at him, sitting up. "Of course not! Besides, I can't get pregnant anyways, so that's a mute topic. Why are we even talking about this?"

"Because you brought it up," Hiro and Keiko stated in tune, laughing at the look Takuya got on his face.

"When are you moving in with him?" Hiro asked suddenly, once again serious.

"Hmm," he thought. "We haven't really had a chance to discuss much but… sometime after graduation. Near the end of March, probably." He smiled dreamily. "I can't wait. I'm going to be living in _our _house and sleeping in _our _bed and bathing in _our _bath…"

"We get it! Everything will be the two of yours!"

Takuya nodded. "Hai, _ours…_"

Hiro and Keiko glanced at each other. "We've lost him."

* * *

As soon as Takuya had collapsed on his bed, there was a knock at the door, and he sighed, yelling at the person to come in.

The door opened and Yoshirou leaned against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest. "I can't believe my little brother is going to be moving out before I do! And he's graduating from high school in a few days…" Yoshirou pouted. "You're growing up to fast! I want my otouto back!" Yoshirou let out a loud wail and ran over to the bed and moving to jump on it and then paused, asking, "Is the bed safe to be on?"

Takuya rolled his eyes and sat up. "Yes, the bed is safe to be on, Yoshirou-nii."

Yoshirou let out another scream and then pounced, knocking his brother onto his back on the bed, sitting cross-legged on top of him. "Ow!" Takuya cried, struggling beneath him. "Let me go, jerk!"

"No!" he exclaimed. "I want my little, innocent otouto back! Don't leave me!" he pouted at the younger boy, eyes widening in a tear fashion.

Takuya sighed and shook his head. "That's not going to work if you don't have it more than perfected because I have it perfected."

Yoshirou lost the pout. "No you don't! Let me see it!"

The teenager shrugged before jutting his bottom lip out only a little bit, widening his eyes and forcing tears to the front of them so that they appeared glassy, and then gave a small whimper and sniff. Yoshirou stared, slumping a bit and then moving off of his brother to sit beside him. "Eh, is that how you get people to do everything for you, you lazy brat? You're too good at that!"

Takuya beamed. "Kazuki thinks it's cute." He gave a millionth dreamy sigh of the day.

Yoshirou groaned. "I can't believe my brother fell in _love _before I did, I can't believe someone fell in love with my younger _brother _before someone fell in love with me! I'm older! I'm supposed to do everything first! No fair!"

"There are no rules that say the elder is supposed to do everything first." Takuya pointed out. "I'm just… extremely lucky. You'll find a girl that'll be worthy of you one day and you two will have lots of little kids running around, getting into things, making a mess."

"…" Yoshirou stared dryly at him. "Takuya, you totally just had to ruin having kids for me, didn't you?"

"Eh?" Takuya blinked in confusion. "Did I say something wrong?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, the whole running around after kids thing."

"That? But that sounds like fun…" he frowned and then smiled. "Or rather, watching Kazuki run after kids would be fun." He gave a sigh as he nodded and looked back up at his brother who was still staring at him. "What's with the look?"

Yoshirou shook his head. "Never mind,"

* * *

_A few days later_

_-_

His graduation had been a blur. One second he had been marching out along with the rest of his class and the second he was holding his diploma up with both hands, bowing to the principal before walking back to his seat.

Takuya's hands shook lightly as he watched everyone else in his class stand and get theirs, smiling when it was Hiro's and Keiko's turn. His stomach was in knots, and he bit at his lip in excitement. He was almost finished with high school, he would be moving in with Kazuki… could anything get better?

After all the speeches were through and over with, they stood and headed for their homeroom as the everyone else cleared up the place.

"Senpai!" he and Keiko turned to see that Hiro had stopped in his steps and their friend soon had an armful of a short first year. "I'm going to miss you, Hiro-senpai." Amaya gave a small, watery smile as he pulled back.

Hiro stared at him, blinking rapidly before forcing a grin onto his face and pulling the smaller boy back into his arms. "We'll see each other again, Amaya. You don't have to worry about that." he pulled back, swallowing tightly, ruffling the kid's hair as he began walking backwards. "Ja ne, Ryuunosuke-kun."

Amaya frowned and bowed his head, hair hiding the fact that he was crying. "Bye… Hiro-senpai."

Hiro frowned heavily as he and his friends walked back to their class. "He's too young. He's not even 16 for another week."

Takuya sighed. "He's not," Hiro looked at him questioningly. "Age… that's one of the things that doesn't really matter when it comes to love, in fact, very little does matter when it comes to falling in love, age and gender being the biggest. You're not even three years older than him, I've a friend dating someone nine years their senior and he couldn't be more happy." Takuya smiled. "Age is but a number."

"… You're always so full of cheesy lines, Takuya." He gave a small laugh. "And I appreciate that."

"You're welcome,"

After their final address by their homeroom teacher, they were free to do as they pleased. They were finished with their high school years and—for some reason—it felt… odd. Not in a completely bad way, just… odd.

"Takuya," said boy turned and grin as he saw who called his name.

"Kazuki!" Takuya squealed, running over to the older man and throwing his arms around his neck, bouncing on his feet. "I missed you so much! Hug me!"

The aspiring singer laughed, hugging him even tighter. "Aren't you just a ball of energy today?"

"Aren't I always?" he gave him an innocent look and then said, "But that's good for you, isn't it, Kazuki? Let's go back to your house and _hang out_."

Kazuki stared at him. "Only if you call it _our _place."

Takuya bit his lip to keep from grinning even wider. "Our place, our place, our place. It feels so _good _to say _our place_. So let's go back to _our place_," Takuya quickly glanced around before sliding his hands down the muscular chest and taking a step closer so that Kazuki could feel the teenager's hot breath on his lips. "And have some _play time_."

Kazuki groaned. "You are _irresistible_, do you know that?"

Takuya smiled. "So you tell me." He wrapped his arms around the man's waist and rested his head on his shoulder. "Let's go home,"

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Konma Suzume asked her son as he smiled at a picture of him and his… boyfriend before placing it into a box.

Takuya looked over at her and nodded. "Of course, or else I wouldn't be doing this, okaa-san." He looked back at the few boxes around him, biting his lip in excitement. "I'm moving in with Kazuki. We'll be living together. I can't get over how much I love the sound of that."

Suzume stared at the eighteen year old. "You really do love him, don't you?"

Turning back towards her, he eyed her for a moment before replying, "I honestly, truly do. I've told you and otou-san that. You should know. And Kazuki… he loves me, he's told me. He wouldn't lie, and I know he's not. He means it. And I mean it back." He gave a heavy sigh and placed something else into the box before closing it and taping it shut. "That's everything, Kazuki should be here in a few minutes." Takuya glanced at his mom and asked, "I was hoping we could go in peace? No fights. I know you and otou-san are having a hard time with this, but… shouldn't the two of you at least be comforted by the fact that I'm in good hands?"

"I—"

"No," Takuya interrupted. "Listen to me first. Kazuki… he's great to me. He spoils and pampers me, but not too much as to where I'm acting like a brat that can't do anything for himself. He's probably the sweetest guy on the planet, and he's amazingly talented. He's a wonderful actor, and he can even dance a bit, and he's the best singer I've ever heard. Although," he gave an amused smile. "That might just be my bias talking.

"I don't know if everything will work out in the future," Takuya stated, beginning to frown. "But I hope so, because I can't bear the thought of even _trying _to live without Kazuki, be without him, and you know that first hand. Kazuki is _good _for me and I love him _so _much that it hurts. Every time he says something kind to me that makes me so happy, I want to shed tears of joy." He laughed, shaking his head. "Kind of pathetic, but it's true. And—" he glanced at her. "—you might be a bit uncomfortable with me saying this but… even when the two of us aren't… _gentle _with each other," his mother coughed lightly. "I can tell that he doesn't want to—doesn't mean to—hurt me. And I don't mind truthfully, because it's worth it. I just wish you and otou-san could see how much he means to me, because it's more than anything in this entire world."

There was silence for a few minutes. "I… I can't accept this, Takuya," his mother began and Takuya frowned. "But I can try to begin to. Kato-san… seems like a nice boy. And I'm happy for that fact. Your father… he'll get over it eventually. And—when that time comes—I want you to invite Kato-san over, and the two of you will stay here for a week or so. Is that okay?"

A slow smile grew on Takuya's face. "It's more than okay, it's brilliant."

There was a knock at the door and the two of them turned to see Yoshirou smiling. "Your prince awaits, Takuya."

"Yay!" Takuya giggled and then pointed to a box next to his closet. "Can you bring that down for me?" He wrapped his arms around the box on his and started for his door as Yoshirou picked up the box, cursing when he nearly dropped it.

"What the hell is in this thing?!"

Takuya smiled. "Hats,"

Yoshirou sputtered. "Hats?!!"

"Joking, it's trophies."

Yoshirou grumbled. "Fuck you and your trophies, you homo." Takuya glared playfully at his brother as they began descending the stares, Takuya frowning nervously when he saw his father staring his boyfriend down… or trying at least.

Kazuki turned away from the match as he heard footsteps and grinned when he saw his younger boyfriend walking downstairs.

"Kazuki," Takuya greeted, walking up to him and pecking him on the lips quickly. "Can I put these in your car?"

"Of course, anything you need help with?"

"Um," he thought for a second. "Yeah, I have two more boxes up stairs in my room if you could bring one down, Yoshirou can get the other." He added, ignoring the loud groan that it earned.

"Fuck you and your little boxes too."

Takuya grinned. "Everything is so cheerful today." Kazuki laughed, leaving another quick kiss on his lips.

"I'll be right back then," Kazuki stated before almost flying up the stairs.

Casting a quick glance at his father, Takuya walked from the house, slipping on his shoes real quick and headed for his boyfriend's car. Setting the boxes in the back, he told his brother to go back inside as he waited for Kazuki.

Upon seeing him come down the stairs, he opened the car door as Kazuki slipped it inside also, leaning back against it next to Takuya as they waited for the final box.

"Can you believe," Takuya started. "That in less than one hour, we'll be living together. I almost thought this day would never come. I'm happy!" a few tears slipped down his cheeks as he grinned and Kazuki pulled him to his chest, unmindful of what people would think.

"I'm also happy," Kazuki stated quietly. "When I took that movie I never dreamed that a year later I would be moving in with the one person I love the most in this world." He began twirling a strand of hair around his finger.

Takuya smiled and sighed in contentment, leaning into the embrace. "I love Kazuki,"

"I love you too, Takuya."

* * *

**Epilogue**

**-**

Glancing over at the ringing phone, Takuya muted the television and picked it up, greeting, "Moshi moshi,"

As the person went on, Takuya's eyes slowly widened. Was this for real? He didn't know how to think about it. He had loved those few months but… did he really want to do another one?

He bit his lip, pondering on that. He wasn't sure but… he smiled. He had to. Thanks to it, Takuya had the best thing that could ever happen, happen to him. He fell in love with a wonderful man, moved in with him, and made some new, fantastic friends.

He had to.

"Of course we'll think about it… yes, I'll tell him… no, thank you for taking the time to call. Bye," as he hung up the phone, the sound of someone entering the living room alerted him and he glanced over to the entrance, blushing pink when he saw his boyfriend in only a towel, hair still wet from the shower.

"Who was that?" Kazuki asked curiously, coming over and planting a kiss on the teenager's lips.

"Uh," it took Takuya a second to figure out what he was talking about. "Oh it was, um…" he tapped his fingers against the couch and then glanced up at his boyfriend, wondering what he would say. "They want us to do a sequel."


End file.
